Do I wanna know
by Ekhi
Summary: En una fiesta universitaria todo puede pasar, y más con alcohol de por medio. (AU total y absoluto, sin zombis)
1. Contra la pared

**Sumario:** En una fiesta universitaria todo puede pasar, y más con alcohol de por medio. AU total y absoluto, sin zombis.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie me pertenece, ni del fic excepto el pelirrojo en cuestión *-* Jack Evans y Rachel que pertenece a Acui, gracias por prestármela. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Cosas como ésta acaban en un Word cuando me junto con dos cabezas pensantes como Acui y Cass hablando del rol del foro "Open! Walkers inside", interacciones varias en posibles AU's con los personajes originales y los canon de la serie.

**Advertencias:** Exposición gratuita de piel, cuerpos varios contra superficies que están ahí de forma casual, miradas que queman, roces varios, relaciones bañadas en alcohol.

Smut/Lemon con cierto argumento. No soy una experta en escribir escenas así ni nada parecido así que… disculpad la inexperiencia en ese sentido y cualquier zarpa o salida de tiesto o personalidad de los personajes. También es mi primer Bethyl como tal así que… espero haberle hecho algo de justicia a ese ship.

**Hilos musicales** durante la escritura: Do I wanna Know de Artic Monkeys y I'm a man de Black Strobe.

Perdonad las erratas, son las 3 de la mañana y no coordino ya demasiado... Espero disfrutéis de la lectura ;)

* * *

No tenía ni puta idea de quién era la canción que sonaba en ese preciso momento por los altavoces de la casa pero le iba a estar eternamente agradecido mentalmente por componerla. El ritmo marcado por la batería y la guitarra eléctrica dictaba los movimientos gráciles de esa rubia menuda y aparentemente menor de edad para estar en la fiesta. Pero no, sabía que tenía la edad permitida para beber, reconocía su cara. La de ella, y la de su hermana que no le había quitado ojo de encima al chinito del grupo desde que había entrado por la puerta.

Se había apostado en una esquina de la sala de estar, su espalda contra la pared y un vaso de whisky con coca cola hasta el borde. A cada golpe de cadera le daba un trago a su bebida, su mirada entrenada en la curva de su espalda, en su melena rubia recogida en una larga trenza, en el tintineo de las pulseras en su muñeca.

Se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente cuando se dio la vuelta, con los ojos aún cerrados y su vaso de cerveza sujeto con gracilidad entre sus finos dedos. Su mano libre rozando el antebrazo de la otra sin dejar de moverse con la voz de aquel cantante, dejándose llevar por la canción, dejándose abrazar por las sensaciones que la melodía creaba en su menudo cuerpo.

Bebió dos nuevos tragos, el segundo se quedó en su boca más segundos de los necesarios al ver como sus pestañas se separaban desvelando sus grandes ojos azules. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa calmada descendiendo su vaso desde las alturas para darle un nuevo trago a su bebida.

El hombre siguió la trayectoria de una gota traicionera que descendió desde la comisura de sus labios hacia su pecho, colándose por el escote de su camiseta.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia la punta de sus botas, no podía mezclarse con ninguna alumna. Vale que todos los allí presentes fueran mayores de edad y él simplemente el suplente del entrenador, pero no… No era correcto.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo y vació el resto de su vaso de golpe casi sin pararse a respirar al verla sonreír a una chica de pelo moreno con una falda sacada de un cuento de Disney y abrazarla, haciendo que el bajo de su camiseta ascendiera lo suficiente para desvelar parte de su plano estómago, pálido y suave a la vista. Dejó su vaso vacío en el suelo junto a tantos otros y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ella o acabaría cometiendo una locura.

Necesitaba un cigarro.

Salió al jardín trasero y tomó asiento en una maceta que milagrosamente seguía manteniendo las flores en su sitio y parecía que nadie la había usado aún como baño. Sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo y se encendió un cigarro.

Vio en la piscina a varios estudiantes, algunos de los cuales creía conocer de los entrenamientos del equipo o de verlos en las gradas durante los partidos animándoles.

Exhaló una bocanada de humo por la nariz, sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados alejando a cualquiera que sintiera ganas de tocarle la moral al menor de los Dixon.

Estaba a punto de terminar su cigarro cuando llegó ese olor. Se maldijo interiormente a sí mismo por ser capaz de reconocerlo, por lo que eso significaba. ¿Por qué había tenido que ponerle los ojos encima? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? ¿Por qué le interesaba?

Se llevó el pulgar a los labios, mordiendo un pellejo que no tardó en comenzar a sangrar en el interior de su boca. Ahogó un siseo al sentir su presencia a su lado, silenciosa, de pie a su lado.

Le escuchó ahogar un suspiro, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver sus manos vacías, pero sobre todo pudo percibir su nerviosismo. ¿Había pasado algo desde que se había largado?

La chica carraspeó hurgando la punta de su zapato en el suelo, trazando una línea invisible que sólo ella parecía poder ver.

- ¿Podrías…?- Desvió su rostro ligeramente hacia ella, observándola entre la fina cortina de humo que creaba su cigarro a punto de consumirse.- ¿Tienes uno de sobra?- Le preguntó en un hilo de voz recolocándose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

Viéndola en esa camiseta y falda, con esa expresión casi angelical e inocente, creyó que había entendido mal sus palabras. ¿Fumaba?

Beth, sí se había aprendido su puto nombre como un maldito quinceañero pero había sido por fuerza mayor, culpa de Merle como siempre; desvió su mirada hacia la piscina murmurando algo en voz baja.

- Déjalo, no… No importa.

Entrecruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, moviéndose inquieta de un pie a otro, rotando un tobillo y después el otro.

Daryl apagó el cigarro con el talón de su bota y sacó dos cigarros de la cajetilla. Con el suyo entre sus labios, rozó el codo de la chica de pie a su lado con el otro. Ella se volvió hacia él mirándole con cierta sorpresa y una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Murmuró en voz casi inaudible para el volumen de música que abarrotaba el lugar.

Beth se inclinó ligeramente hacia la llama del mechero que había alzado en su dirección, dándole la oportunidad de ver su escote, y el encaje de su sujetador blanco ocultando sus pechos. Daryl apretó su mano libre sobre su rodilla, pensando en abuelas en ropa interior para evitar que una desgracia ocurriera en el interior de sus pantalones dejándole en evidencia.

- Gracias, Señor Dixon.- Dijo ella entre los hilos blancos de humo que bordearon sus perfectos labios ascendiendo hacia la noche. Daryl le miró en silencio con el mechero aún encendido y el cigarro aún sin prender.

- No me llames así…- Dijo en tono brusco centrándose en la tarea de encender su cigarro sin parecer un gilipollas integral en el proceso.

- Entonces…- Le escuchó aspirar una nueva calada de su cigarro, su mirada recayó sobre él unos instantes antes de desviarla de nuevo a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos en la piscina.- ¿Puedo llamarte… Daryl?

¿Cómo diablos conocía su nombre? ¿Tal vez él no era el único que había estado observando al otro desde hacía tiempo en la distancia? No, no podía ser. Lo habría escuchado gritar a Merle en los entrenamientos mientras ella y sus amigas del club ese de cuentos y chorradas se reunían cerca del campo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron aparecer por la puerta a uno de esos solitarios raros que siempre tocaban en las Universidades, pelirrojo, silencioso y fumador. Carne de cañón en fiestas como esa. El chico parecía tener la misma idea que ellos y sacó un cigarrillo que no tardó en encender y comenzar a fumar.

- ¡Lo siento pelirrojo!- Gritó la chica morena de falda imposible viendo al chico alejarse entre el gentío, huyendo de ella. Si no le fallaba la memoria esa lunática era su amiga.

En el fondo no podía culparle, era un tanto particular. Era la clase de taradas que suponía un reto apetecible para su hermano Merle en cuanto a llevarla a su terreno entre las sábanas.

- Hey Rachel, él se lo pierde.- Escuchó a Beth decirle a su amiga quien apuñaba la falda alzándola en el aire hasta casi desvelar su ropa interior. Daryl desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el barro pegado a sus botas.

- Pero él es pelirrojo y es real y…- Dijo a modo de excusa la chica regresando al interior de la casa con expresión taciturna.

Beth rio quedo dándole otra calada al cigarrillo algo más relajada que instantes antes.

- Debería haberle dado una oportunidad…- Dijo en tono calmado.- Es una buena chica algo… Diferente pero, es buena gente.

Daryl gruñó a modo de apoyo pegándose de cabezazos contra la pared mentalmente. Se estrujó el cerebro viendo como sus cigarros poco iban a tardar en terminar bajo las suelas de sus zapatos y así, esa oportunidad de oro que el maldito Universo, borracho y colocado también probablemente, le había servido en bandeja.

"Vamos Dixon, con un par." Separó los labios para decir algo pero incapaz de formular palabra los selló con la última calada de su cigarro. Ése iba a ser su fin. Con un pisotón su oportunidad de conocer a esa chica se iba a esfumar delante de sus narices. Por paleto. Inútil. Cobarde. Gallina. Paleto. Gilipollas. Imbécil…

- No pensaba que vendríais.- Comentó Beth con la colilla entre los dedos. La lanzó al suelo y la pisó con la punta de sus zapatos. Ahogó un suspiro moviendo una vez más uno de sus pies.- Malditos zapatos…- Masculló en voz baja.

Le miró a él de reojo quien arqueó una ceja expectante. En silencio, sin quitarle ojo de encima, le vio descender de sus zapatos de tacón, y dejarlos a los pies de la maceta en la oscuridad. Daryl observó el movimiento con la misma intensidad con la que seguía a las presas que cazaba los fines de semana junto a Merle. Fue incapaz de no pensar lo que sería verle deshacerse del resto de su atuendo, y sintió que al descalzarse había comenzado un juego al que no le importaría lanzarse de cabeza, pero del que estaba seguro sólo estaba en su imaginación. Nada más.

- ¿Te importa si…?- Gesticuló con su mano al exageradamente diminuto hueco que él dejaba en el borde de la maceta con sus piernas abiertas.

Su parte racional le gritaba que se negara en redondo, que era una idea malísima, que no iba a salir de allí nada bueno. Pero el demonio con el tridente que le pinchaba en su hombro izquierdo le susurraba al oído que era de buen caballero cerrar sus piernas para que pudiera ella sentarse a su lado o encima de él. Se mordió el labio inferior y pisó la colilla en el suelo, moviendo su trasero para que pudiera sentarse.

- Gracias Daryl.

El hombre tragó grueso ante el tono de voz usado. Sí, estaba claro que algo achispada iba pero era consciente del tono aterciopelado de su voz, del roce de su muslo contra el de él, de la calidez de su antebrazo contra el suyo desnudo por la ausencia de mangas. Maldito el día en que se las arrancó a esa camiseta.

Sus dedos lloraban por un nuevo cigarro pero no quería parecer ansioso y tampoco le quedaban demasiados. Debía aguantar con esa cajetilla hasta el lunes y aún le quedaban muchas horas por delante, pensando en esas piernas entrecruzadas, en sus uñas pintadas de azul, en sus clavículas desafiando la tela de su camiseta.

"Piensa en abuelas desnudas andando en bicicleta, Dixon." "Abue…" Su aliento se congeló en su garganta al verla agacharse a masajear sus pies, el gesto hizo que la parte baja de la camiseta a su espalda rodara hacia arriba, y su falda se separara ligeramente de su cintura dejándola ver su ropa interior.

"Joder, que lleva un tanga azul. A juego con las putas uñas. Mierda. Piensa en abuelas…" Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. A cámara lenta vio su mano cobrar vida propia y acercarse por propia voluntad hacia la piel descubierta de su espalda. Era tan jodidamente tentador.

Nada más rozar con la yema de sus dedos su suave piel- parecía la de un maldito melocotón, joder- sintió el cuerpo de la chica tensarse y sus movimientos bloquearse por completo.

"Quita esa puta mano de ahí, pervertido." Se espetó a sí mismo pero sus neuronas parecían estar en huelga al igual que sus nervios no mandando la orden a su mano, quien ajena a la tensión que se respiraba en el aire, ascendió con parsimonia por su espalda hasta rozar el bajo de la camiseta. Aquel tacto con la prenda le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y apartó la mano como un resorte y se puso en pie dándole la espalda.

- Joder, mierda… Lo siento yo…- Intentaba disculparse incapaz de mirarle, seguramente pensaba que era un enfermo que intentaba aprovecharse de ella.

Su voz llegó como el susurro del viento entre los árboles a su oído, su aliento rozando su oreja, la mano de ella se apoyó imperceptiblemente sobre su hombro para salvar la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

- ¿Por qué… paraste?

Daryl volvió su rostro hacia el de ella, parpadeando sorprendido al ver la cercanía entre ambos, la escasa distancia que les separaba. ¡Maldita sea! Podía oler la cerveza y hasta las… ¿fresas? De su lápiz de labios que los hacía más brillantes y apetecibles. Sería tan fácil simplemente inclinarse hacia ellos, rozarlos con los suyos, morderlos y…

- ¿Por qué paraste Daryl?

Esos malditos ojos enormes de cervatillo que le miraban como si hubiera matado a su madre, su amigo el conejo o cualquier otro animal de pelaje suave, cuando lo único que intentaba era no arruinarla con sus manos en su cintura, sus labios en los suyos, sus dientes en su cuello. Siguió con su mirada la punta de su lengua asomándose entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Si eso no era una señal de que estaban en la misma página que le dieran un puto libro de instrucciones nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, niña?- Le dijo él con voz ronca volviéndose hacia ella, escudándose en su diferencia de altura, intentando intimidarla, planear sobre ella, alejarla antes de que no hubiera vuelta de hoja.

Beth se encogió de hombros sin quitarle ojo de encima, su mano rozó la tela de su camiseta de forma casual pero sabía que estaba calculando cada uno de sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Daryl?- Le devolvió ella la pregunta con gesto serio, alzando su rostro hacia el suyo con esos condenados labios suyos entreabiertos.- Yo sé lo que quiero…- Sus dedos se aferraron al bajo de su camiseta, dio un paso adelante acercándoles más todavía. Le vio tragar saliva.- Te quiero a ti Daryl Dixon.

Su corazón pareció detenerse y explotar a la vez. Le quería a él, no de forma platónica era evidente pero le quería a él. A un don nadie que se dedicaba a soplar un silbato de vez en cuando y a hacer sudar a universitarios, a despellejar animales los fines de semana, a fumar como una chimenea en ocasiones, a arrancar las mangas de sus camisetas dejando su piel al descubierto como en ese instante… El roce de sus dedos sobre su antebrazo fue electrizante y a la vez la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, dejándose pinchar de forma insistente por el tridente del diablo de su hombro sus manos tomaron a Beth de la cintura empujándola hacia las penumbras del porche, contra la pared de la casa. Lejos de las ventanas, lejos de la puerta, lejos de cualquier otro ser humano que estuviera en esa fiesta. Pegó su pecho al de ella sintiendo su latir acelerado, su aliento rozar su cara a gran velocidad, sus manos agarrarse con ímpetu a su camiseta, impidiéndole alejarse, reteniéndole allí.

Sonrió mentalmente ante la sola idea de alejarse de ella. No, no iba a hacerlo. Ya no. No después de haberle escuchado.

Soltó su mano derecha de su cintura y acarició su camino por su estómago, su pecho izquierdo, su cuello hasta asentarse en el nacimiento del pelo en su nuca. Sus dedos agarraron con ímpetu varios mechones de pelo arrancándole un gemido, le miró en silencio, sus ojos viajando de sus labios a su mirada.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Beth?

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, que daba fe de que sabía quién era. Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver en la expresión de la chica cómo asimilaba esa nueva información. En cuanto vio su mudo asentimiento estrelló su boca contra la de ella, robándole el aliento, la respiración y el alma con ese primer beso voraz.

No había espacio para la suavidad en ese instante, sólo quería coger todo lo que ella tenía, todo lo que ofrecía con los brazos abiertos y sin miedo a salir herida en el intento.

Apretó su frágil cuerpo contra la pared, estrujándola entre él y la casa, clavando sus dedos en la piel sobre el borde de su falda. Pronto sus dedos volvieron a tener vida propia y ascendieron por su espalda, descendiendo por ella, sintiendo sus yemas quemarse al contacto.

Besó sus labios, acarició su lengua, mordió su labio inferior para separarse lo suficiente y morder su mentón, el pulso acelerado en su cuello. Jamás se cansaría del tacto de su piel contra la de él, de su sabor, de su aliento entrecortado por él.

Un tirón de pelo le hizo alzar su mirada del borde de su escote ahí donde su mano estrujaba uno de sus pechos y sus labios besaban el contorno de su camiseta. Demasiada ropa.

Le besó de nuevo dejando que sus uñas rozaran la piel de su cadera clavándose cuando coló su rodilla entre sus piernas. Se separó unos segundos para recuperar el suficiente aliento para hacerle una sola pregunta.

- ¿Vamos a otra parte?

Beth le respondió con un beso casi tan hambriento como el primero que habían compartido y coló su mano en la suya, tirando de él hacia el interior de la casa.

Sus ojos no se separaron de su espalda hasta que comenzaron a ascender por la escalera, que descendieron entonces hacia su trasero, precariamente cubierto por la falda. Quizá algún día la esperaría en los pies de la misma para así poder ver ese hilo azul esconderse en su trasero.

Antes de que diera un paso en dirección a cualquiera de las habitaciones, detuvo su avance pegando su espalda contra su pecho, una mano extendida sobre su estómago plano, la otra rozando la piel de su muslo bajo la falda. Pegó su oído al de ella.

- El baño, las habitaciones estarán ocupadas.

Ella asintió ahogando un gemido cuando su mano rozó el triángulo de tela entre sus piernas. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y la volteó a tiempo de pegar su espalda contra la puerta del baño y engullirla de nuevo con su cuerpo contra la superficie de madera, devorando sus labios y el gimoteó que escapó de entre ellos al colar sus dedos bajo su ropa interior.

Justo al par que Beth abría la puerta a su espalda ahogando una risa al rozar su costado provocándole cosquillas, Daryl vio al fugitivo pelirrojo en el pasillo mirándoles de reojo. Era hora de poner el espectáculo a cubierto de miradas indiscretas.

En cuanto coló su figura en el interior del baño desierto volvió a convertir a Beth en el relleno perfecto de su sándwich favorito. Raudo no tardó en soltar la cremallera de la falda cayendo ésta a sus pies, junto a su camiseta que ella se había afanado en arrancarle de la cabeza cuando intentó ayudarle.

Una sonrisa poco angelical decoró sus labios cuando vio sus músculos de su estómago tensarse al roce de sus uñas también azules. El azul iba a convertirse en su color favorito después de esa noche, estaba seguro.

La camiseta de Beth terminó en la bañera mientras ella se encargaba de soltar el cinturón de sus pantalones y bajarle la cremallera.

- Joder…- Masculló entre dientes con los ojos cerrados al colar su mano en sus calzoncillos.

- Creo que usted también me quiere a mí, señor Dixon.- Dijo en tono bajo la chica mirándole con una media sonrisa disfrutando de su falta de vocablos temporal.

Al primer apretón que le dio pensó que esa noche tocaría a su fin antes de tiempo. No podía permitir eso. Le quitó la mano de sus calzoncillos y soltó el broche de su sujetador, dándole la vuelta, pegando su mejilla contra la puerta, su pecho rozando la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Sus dedos contaron sus costillas mientras sus dientes mordían sus hombros y su mano libre se encargaba de devolverle el favor con su mano entre sus piernas. Beth gimió su nombre con su boca entreabierta, echando su mano hacia atrás agarrándole del pelo mientras le acercaba hacia ese cielo que ambos querían saborear esa noche.

- Daryl…- Le miró con los ojos entre cerrados, el sudor pegando algunos mechones sueltos de la trenza contra su sien. Deshizo el trenzado de su pelo, soltándolo sobre su espalda, colando varias hebras entre sus dedos.

Pegó su nariz contra su mejilla, asegurándose de que toda su espalda estaba en contacto con su pecho.

- Dime, Beth…- Le susurró cerrando los ojos incrementando la presión de sus dedos, de todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, acariciando sus pechos.

- Por favor…- Gimió con el aliento entre cortado y las uñas amenazando con arrancarle varios mechones de pelo.- Por favor…

Una parte de él deseaba mantenerla en vilo todavía más tiempo, deseaba sentir su cuerpo enmudecer contra su pecho. Pero otra parte de él deseaba hacerlo estando dentro de ella, sentirla estremecerse de pies a cabeza contra él, ansiaba sentirla perder el control y otorgárselo a él.

- Está bien.- Susurró contra su pelo, besándole la sien sacando sus dedos de sus bragas, deshaciéndose de ellas.

- Por favor…

Volvió a pedir ella sin saber qué más decir para terminar con esa espera, con esa agonía en la que ambos se habían metido de cabeza sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Daryl la giró sobre sus pies. Quería ver su rostro cuando se rompiera en mil pedazos y él se encargara de recoger cada uno de los trozos. Quería ver el iris azul de sus ojos casi desaparecer en sus grandes ojos, quería ver sus labios formar su nombre cuando llegara el momento y no pudiera aguantar más.

Dando gracias a sus salidas de caza y a su suplencia como entrenador que le ayudaban a mantenerse en buena forma, la alzó en el aire, obligándole a abrazar su cintura con sus piernas, sus brazos sobre sus hombros y cuello.

Besó sus labios entrando en ella de una fuerte embestida. Detuvo sus movimientos nada más hacerlo abrumado por la calidez, por las sensaciones que provocaba esa unión entre ambos, por los labios de ella contra los suyos, aferrándose a ellos como si de su boca dependiera que siguiera respirando en ese mundo.

Separó sus bocas para recuperar el aliento, las fuerzas, la compostura para no dejarle en la estacada en menos de un minuto de placer. Quería que lo recordara, que disfrutara de ello, que quisiera repetirlo alguna vez. Quería grabar su nombre en su piel, en sus huesos, en cada uno de sus músculos que se contraían contra él, no quería hacerle daño pero quería destrozar cada una de las plumas de su angelical cuerpo.

- Estoy bien, Daryl.- Susurró ella mirándole con las mejillas encendidas.- Estamos bien…

Le aseguró ella capturando su boca, moviendo sus caderas, instándole a seguir su ritmo, a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, a coger cuanto quisiera de ella sin miedo al precio a pagar.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, sólo había espacio para los dedos hincándose en la carne del otro, para los labios devorando al otro, para los dientes intentando acallar los gemidos en la piel del otro. Sólo había espacio para no perder el aliento y aguantar para alcanzar ese estallido final que les haría perder la noción del tiempo y el lugar donde estaban perdiéndose en el cuerpo de quien les acompañaba en ese viaje.

- Daryl voy a…- Masculló Beth entre dientes pegándose más a él, estrujándole entre sus piernas, instándole a que incrementara el ritmo. Él no se hizo de rogar. Besó su cuello, mordió su mandíbula.

- Vamos princesa, hazlo por mí.- Dijo con voz estrangulada por el esfuerzo, por la cercanía de su propio climax.

- ¡Dios, Daryl!- Gimió abrazándose a sus hombros siendo engullida por esa explosión final de placer que absorbió todas sus fuerzas, dejándola casi inerte entre sus brazos, arrastrándole con él hacia ese mar de sensaciones.

- ¡Joder!- Jadeó contra su cuello dejándose llevar por ese último estallido que le robó el aliento y la coherencia.- Joder…- Jadeó de nuevo atinando a soltar sus piernas de su cintura y ayudarle a apoyar los pies en el suelo pero sin soltarla por miedo a que perdiera el equilibrio.

Acarició sus muslos con suavidad, ascendiendo por su cintura, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, el aliento de ambos golpeando sus pechos desnudos.

Ella besó su pecho y pegó su mejilla contra él recuperando el aliento.

- Quizá…- Se humedeció los labios.- Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos en el servicio y… refrescarnos un poco.- Dijo ella mirándole entre su melena revuelta mordiéndose su labio inferior. Otra vez esa inocencia que encendía sus mejillas.

Daryl la tomó de la nuca y la besó con calma, sin prisa, sin ansias, sin querer arrancarle la piel a tiras con sus propios dientes.

- Sí, es buena idea.- Admitió él apartándole el pelo de la frente.- Aunque no sé si podré solo…- Dejó la frase sin terminar clavando su mirada en ella.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no había querido tocarla, besarla, rozarla con anterioridad. Sabía que, una vez que lo hiciera, querría repetir hasta que ella se cansara de él.

Estaba perdido.

- La noche es muy larga.- Respondió ella besándole la comisura de los labios, bordeándole para colarse en la bañera. Se volvió hacia él, su mano extendida.- ¿Viene, Señor Dixon?

* * *

_Me escondo cual ninja tras un arbusto y espero a que me digáis qué os ha parecido esta locura transitoria en la que me he embarcado. _

_Esta grillada se lo dedico a Jack Evans que fue el descubridor de esa pareja en mi cabeza, y a Acui y Cass por darme alas y animarme a escribirlo y no darme de leches en el proceso. _

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Ekhi_


	2. Banana y manzana

_Esto es como una bola de nieve, que rueda, rueda y rueda y se hace más grande a cada momento que pasa pensando en este extraño grupo jajajaja Al final de esta segunda entrega dejo una nota aclaratoria sobre ciertos aspectos. _

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans, Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

_**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, motes, frutas con vida propia, recuerdos de encuentros anteriores..._

* * *

Beth abrió los ojos y parpadeó molesta por la cantidad de luz que se colaba por las lamas de la persiana de su habitación. Volvió su cabeza hacia la cama contigua encontrándosela vacía, parecía que su hermana también había tenido suerte esa noche en la fiesta.

Sacó la almohada de debajo de su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa que parecía amenazar con partir su cara en dos a pesar del dolor de cabeza fruto de la resaca. Aspiró hondo hasta deslizar la almohada hasta librar su nariz y poder fijar su mirada en el techo.

Miró a los pies de la cama y vio allí sus ropas desperdigas, ahí donde él se había encargado de lanzarlas cuando habían decidido mover la fiesta a su habitación. Definitivamente el alcohol que habían bebido había ayudado muchísimo en eso, si no, estaba segura habría sido incapaz de ir tras él al jardín. O pedirle un cigarro, y mucho menos decirle lo que le había dicho.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas al encenderse éstas, recordando el roce de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, sus labios, sus dientes en su cuello. Un escalofrío le hizo cerrar los ojos de forma involuntaria. De forma inconsciente apretó sus muslos entre sí sintiendo el fantasma de sus dedos entre ellos, arrancándole sonidos de su garganta que ninguna de las personas con las que había estado antes habían sido capaces de lograr.

Se tapó el rostro con una mano rodando sobre su estómago, moviendo una de sus piernas, ahogando un quejido de dolor. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser, y todo por su culpa. Por cierto…

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada cual lemming, ¿dónde estaba? Se sentó sobre el colchón, la sábana cubriendo sus pechos desnudos y sus piernas. Sus ropas no estaban, y él tampoco a juzgar por el silencio de la habitación.

Agachó la mirada hacia sus rodillas encogidas. ¿Quizá se había arrepentido al despertarse y verse allí en su cama? ¿Tal vez no recordaba que había pasado contra la puerta del baño, en la bañera y entre sus sábanas? Pegó su nariz a sus rodillas, inhalando con fuerza, encontrándose con su aroma impregnándolas.

Miró hacia el despertador sobre su mesita de noche viendo que tenía que moverse si quería llegar a tiempo para la carrera en la que Rachel y ella se habían apuntado. Quizá podría hablar con ella y ver qué pensaba de lo ocurrido durante la noche. Suspiró y arrastró su cola de princesa de sábana hacia el servicio. Necesitaba una ducha.

Dejó la sábana en el suelo y se dio de bruces con su reflejo en el espejo. Varias porciones de su pálida piel habían adquirido un color más oscurecido ahí donde él se había aferrado a ella, devolviéndole los besos, mordiscos y apretones. Se giró sobre sus pies picando por encima de su hombro su espalda, sus cejas se alzaron de forma desmesurada al adivinar el contorno de una mano en uno de los cachetes de su trasero. ¡Casi había olvidado eso! Se mordió el labio inferior colocando su mano sobre la marca, viendo la diferencia de tamaño. Agitó la cabeza y abrió el grifo del agua, lo giró para que saliera lo suficientemente fría para no dejarse llevar más de la cuenta por los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Una vez estuvo duchada y seca se puso su ropa interior, una camiseta de tirantes y unos leggins rojos, junto a unas zapatillas a juego de la prenda.

Abrió el armario y tiró del asa de la bolsa donde resguardaba su atuendo para la carrera.

- Maldita sea…- Mascullo al ver que la bolsa estaba atascada y no quería salir. Cogió el asa con ambas manos y tiró con violencia de ella aterrizando sobre su trasero con varios kilos de ropa sobre su estómago.

Se levantó del suelo y sacó el atuendo de la bolsa, incrustó su teléfono entre la cinturilla del leggin y su ropa interior al no poder llevar bolso ni nada. Las llaves aterrizaron en el interior de su sujetador junto a varios dólares por si terminaban yendo a comer algo.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió al exterior, junto al álamo cerca de la entrada, su punto de reunión con Rachel.

Allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus inseparables gafas y su atuendo ya puesto, Rachel le saludó agitando su mano y gritando su nombre.

- ¡Beth, estoy aquí!- Le dijo la chica saltando en el interior de su disfraz de banana con rabillo y manchas incluidas.

La joven rubia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vitalidad de su amiga y su capacidad de ignorar las miradas de algunos del campus cuando se cruzaban con ella.

- ¡Hey, Rachel!- Le saludó ella dándole un abrazo con fuerza para lograr llegar a tocarla con tanto disfraz de por medio. - ¿Cómo estás? Anoche te perdí de vista en la fiesta…

Beth se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella, pero realmente había encontrado una gran compañía con la que disfrutar la noche, la madrugada y casi parte de la mañana. Si es que se hubiera quedado claro…

- ¡Oh! Muy bien, estuve hablando con un gay… Muy majo aunque algo rudo…- Le vio fruncir el ceño recordando algo.- Quería enseñarme algo, hípica creo, me dejó sentarme a su espalda cuando se puso a cuatro patas y…- Beth le miró entre sorprendida y divertida, realmente era un caso esa mujer.

- ¿Seguro que quiso enseñarte hípica, Rachel?- Le dijo Beth indicándole con las manos que le echara una mano a colar el disfraz redondo de manzana roja por su cabeza.

- Sí, sí…- Asintió ella subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.- Aunque insistía en que me desvistiera para hacerlo.- Ante aquello Beth se rio con la cabeza a punto de salir por el extremo superior de la manzana.- Ten, te traje esto.- Le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa pasándole un gorrito verde que se asemejaba a una hoja.

- ¡Gracias, es perfecto!- Se colocó el gorro y le sonrió.- ¿Bien?- Rachel le sonrió y asintió en silencio.

- Tendré que vigilarte o algún frutero te pondrá en sus estantes.- Le dijo la morena echando a andar hacia el punto de salida de la carrera.

No era un trayecto excesivamente largo pero lo importante era la causa de la misma: recaudar fondos para el tratamiento de cáncer de uno de los alumnos del campus que no contaba con suficientes medios para costeárselo.

Corrieron a paso ligero para calentar los músculos, la una junto a la otra. Beth miró de soslayo a su amiga reajustándose el gorrito sobre su melena, y pensó en hacerse una coleta.

- Rachel, si te cuento algo…- Comenzó a decir desaprisionando una goma de su muñeca y recogiendo su melena.

- ¿No dormiste sola, verdad?- Le preguntó la morena saludando como si nada a un par de chicos que hacían gestos obscenos con sus manos.

A veces le maravillaba su actitud y cómo en ocasiones parecía captar todo a la primera y en otras en cambio parecía vivir rodeada de unicornios, pasteles que hablan, chinches con coletas y migas de pan con ojos y voces angelicales.

- La verdad es que no…- Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba, aunque estaba segura de que en la fiesta, a pesar de la música cualquiera que se acercara a los baños debió escucharles.

Un incipiente color rojizo iluminó sus mejillas al recordar a Merle Dixon señalando su trasero descubierto al no haberse colocado bien la falda. Eso y su comentario a Daryl, clavándole el codo en el estómago haciéndole vaciar su contenido sobre el suelo de madera.

- ¿El hombre de pelo medio largo, mirada de depredador y pinta de motero de bar de carretera?- Beth ladeó el rostro aguantando el ritmo de Rachel en la carrera, estaban a punto de llegar al lugar de salida. Tenían que recoger sus dorsales.

- Sí, supongo que es una forma de describirlo.- Rachel asintió para sí elevando la parte baja de su disfraz de plátano descubriendo sus medias amarillas con dibujos de piñas y limones. – Es Daryl Dixon, el entrenador suplente del equipo de fútbol.- Comentó en voz baja incapaz de mirarle a la cara a su amiga. ¿Qué pensaría de ella, lanzándose a los brazos de un cuasi profesor de la Universidad?

- ¿Entrenador?- Le preguntó la morena con sorpresa.- Pensaba que era un vampiro o un caníbal… Tu cuello.- Le señaló la marca dejada por Daryl, ahí donde el disfraz no lograba ocultar del todo su piel.

- Es entrenador, no hay… caníbales aquí.- Dijo ella con una risa agitando la cabeza.- Estuvo… Bien, me lo encontré en el jardín cuando saliste a buscar al pelirrojo, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Oh, el pelirrojo!- Exclamó Rachel llevándose las manos a las mejillas con pena.- ¡Era real! ¿Tú también lo viste verdad?- Parpadeó entusiasmada al ver que no era la única que había visto semejante criatura compartir espacio con ellas en la fiesta.- Sí, Jean también lo vio y lo sintió…- Musitó para sí misma en voz baja.

- Claro que es real, Rachel, creo que va a una de las clases del profesor Grimes. – Le dijo Beth haciendo memoria, intentando recordar su nombre.- Creo que se llama…

- Jack,- le dijo la morena sorprendiéndole- es…- Carraspeó incómoda retirándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. – Amigo de un amigo.

- ¡Oh!- Dijo Beth mirándola con suspicacia.

Ahí había algo que no terminaba de decirle pero no iba a meterse donde no le llamaban. Si quería contárselo, la escucharía, si no…

- Pero qué tal el caníbal, ¿estuvo… bien?- Le preguntó alzando las cejas de forma sugerente sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo. Beth apartó su mirada de su amiga y la clavó en el frente.

- Lo que recuerdo pues…- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Supongo que sí, que estuvo… Muy bien.- Confesó finalmente con una sonrisa en la cara incapaz de contenerse.

- ¡Yay!- Gritó Rachel pillándola por sorpresa, lanzándola al suelo al saltarle encima. Rachel terminó sentada en el ecuador de su manzana con las manos en alto.- ¡VIVA LOS CANÍBALES!- Varios participantes que esperaban su turno en la cola para recoger sus dorsales les miraren como si se hubieran escapado de una institución mental.

- ¡Que no es caníbal!- Le dijo Beth con voz seria pero incapaz de aguantar así por mucho tiempo, echándose a reír al sentir a Rachel meneando el trasero platanil encima suyo.- Anda, levanta o nos quedamos sin número.

- Oye, ¿cómo así que no vino contigo?- Rachel le ofreció el bajo de su plátano para que se levantara aferrándose a él.

- Cuando desperté ya se había ido…- Dijo Beth en voz baja recolocándose la hoja del gorro en un lateral esperando su turno en la cola. Le dio un golpe a su disfraz para que volviera a su forma esférica original.

- ¿No dejó ni una nota?- Rachel frunció el ceño mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.- Eso es raro… Quizá los elfos se lo llevaran con ellos para cortarle el pelo…- Musitó para sí mirando hacia el horizonte. – O tal vez su banda de moteros estén huyendo de la ley y haya tenido que cruzar la frontera del estado y esté de camino a México.- Se volvió hacia Beth y coló su mano en el hueco del disfraz por el que asomaba la cabeza de un gusano sonriente.- ¡Puedes irte allí de vacaciones!

- Perdonad, ¿vais a apuntaros?- Ambas se quedaron en silencio al ver que estaban provocando que la cola se alargara más.

- Sí, perdón, Beth Green y Rachel Stolen.- Musitó Beth agachando la mirada ante la que les lanzó el chico observando sus atuendos con una sonrisa. Aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño, colocar su mano en donde imaginaba estaba su cadera debajo de tanto relleno.- ¿Algún problema?- Le dijo con tono serio logrando trasladar la rojez de sus mejillas a las del chico quien se subió las gafas negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- No, ninguno. Aquí tenéis vuestros números. Suerte en la carrera.- Les dijo de forma atropellada dándoles sus pegatinas.

Ambas chicas se hicieron a un lado y quitaron el papel de la pegatina.

- ¿Me lo pones arriba?- Le pidió Rachel intentando soltarla de sus dedos logrando únicamente pasar el papel de uno a otro.

- Claro, dame.- Cogió la pegatina de su mano y se lo colocó por encima de su cabeza, bien visible.- Ya está.- Beth quitó el papel de la suya y miró su disfraz.- Aquí mismo.- Se pegó la pegatina sobre su pecho izquierdo junto al gusano.

- ¿Crees que podré ir contigo a visitarle a México? Tengo ganas de comer unos tacos de verdad.- Comentó Rachel en tono casual acercándose a un banco para comenzar a estirar.

Ambas subieron sus piernas derechas en el respaldo, reclinándose hacia delante lo que los disfraces les permitían. Nada más hacerlo un silbido se hizo escuchar.

- Madre mía que manera de doblarse.- Beth vio a un chico de rasgos hispanos acercarse a ellas.- ¿Qué tal el día chicas?- La rubia le ignoró y siguió a lo suyo.

- ¡Muy bien, y tú!- Le siguió Rachel el juego cambiando de pierna para estirar la izquierda.

- Ahora mejor que estoy con vosotras.- Esbozó una sonrisa acercándose más hacia ellas.

- Vamos Rachel, la carrera va a empezar en seguida.- Le dijo Beth a su amiga tironeando de una mancha de su plátano que había llegado a agujerear la tela hasta descubrir un trocito de las medias de piñas que cubrían sus muslos.- Hasta otro día.- Le dijo la rubia con voz amable pero sin sonreírle como podría haberlo hecho con Daryl o cualquier otra persona civilizada.

Se alejaron de él sintiendo sus ojos traspasar la tela que cubría sus cuerpos hasta llegar a la carne bajo ellas.

- Parecía majo… Muy moreno para mi gusto.- Dijo Rachel con expresión dubitativa colocándose cerca de la línea de salida, manos y brazos estirados hacia el cielo, piernas abiertas en "v".- Vamos a estirar un poco más, no quiero doblarme a mitad de carrera.- Beth cerró los ojos intentando no ver segundas intenciones en las palabras de su amiga.

- Sí, será mejor hacer eso.- Beth imitó la postura de su amiga y siguieron estirando, doblándose sobre sus cinturas hasta que los pliegues de los disfraces no les dejaban estirar. Dieron un par de saltos sobre el sitio, doblando las rodillas.- Deja que me apoye un momento.- Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro plátano de Rachel y recogió la rodilla contraria a su espalda. Repitió la operación con la otra pierna.- Te toca a ti, vamos.

Minutos más tarde cuando un buen montón de gente se había congregado, todos con mallas y pechos de gimnasio, el chico de los dorsales se acercó a la línea de salida.

- ¡Vamos a empezar!- Gritó para hacerse oír entre las conversaciones de los estudiantes que aún arrastraban la resaca de la noche anterior o directamente ni si quiera habían dormido. - ¡El dorsal tiene que estar visible, y recordar se trata de correr!

Algunas risas se escucharon entre el gentío. La anterior vez que habían organizado algo semejante alguien apareció con un patinete tirado de una bicicleta.

- ¿Preparados? ¡YA!- Gritó lanzando un tiro al aire con un arma diminuta de aire comprimida.

Ambas chicas echaron a correr a gran velocidad adelantando a algunos de los resacosos que se habían congregado, Beth iba en cabeza seguida por Rachel, ayudándose de la redondez de su disfraz para abrirse paso entre la gente.

Los minutos pasaron y ambas chicas iban en el grupo de cabeza, aguantando el tipo y el calor que los disfraces les daban. Algunos estudiantes que se habían congregado en la orilla del camino les animaban.

- ¡Si querías un plátano haberme dicho que te enseñaba yo alguno!- Les gritó un chico agarrándose el pantalón. Rachel le miró caminando de lado unos metros para poder responderle.

- ¡Me gusta el mío, gracias!- Le saludó con la mano y alcanzó de nuevo a Beth quien se encontraba en plena disputa personal con una alumna de pelo moreno que les miraba con cara de asco.- ¿Has pisado una caca de perro? Huelen fatal si están recién hechas.

El comentario descolocó tanto a la chica que se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Beth ahogó su carcajada contra el puño de su mano viendo a Rachel mirar con cara de pena a la chica en el suelo, maldiciendo a todos sus antepasados de todas las vidas en las que había estado.

- Sí, había pisado una caca.- Dijo Rachel para sí, asintiendo, reajustándose las gafas.

Delante de ellas un grupo de cinco estudiantes en mallas y camisetas de tirantes les llevaban la delantera. Beth reconoció a tres de ellos del equipo de fútbol al que entrenaban los hermanos Dixon, alguno de ellos debía ganar si no quería pasarse el próximo entrenamiento corriendo como un sabueso por el campo.

Tenían que pensar la manera de adelantarles y…

- ¡Hey mofletitos!- Beth volvió su mirada hacia su derecha encontrándose con la sonrisa sardónica de nada más y nada menos que de Merle Dixon. Le dio una palmada a Rachel en el trasero provocando que pegara un salto al colarse el bajo del plátano entre sus piernas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola!- Le dijo la morena acoplando su paso al de Merle.- Esta es mi amiga Beth.- Le dijo indicando con su pulgar a Beth.

- ¿Una manzana, encanto?- Vio al hombre humedecerse los labios.- Ahora entiendo como Darylina cayó anoche bajo tu hechizo… La manzana prohibida.- Añadió agitando las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Cierra el pico, Merle.- Beth soltó un grito y pegó un salto, librando a Rachel de un pisotón de puro milagro. La rubia miró hacia su izquierda encontrándose con el perfil de Daryl corriendo a su lado en gafas de sol. La chica alzó unos instantes la vista hacia el cielo viéndolo cubierto de nubes.

Parecía tener demasiados problemas para respirar a juzgar por la sudada que llevaba encima, las mejillas enrojecidas y su respiración elaborada. Pero no bajaba el ritmo enfundado en sus pantalones largos de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba a la vista esos brazos.

Beth clavó su mirada en la nuca del chico que iba en cabeza intentando alejar de su cabeza el recuerdo de lo que esos brazos, esas manos, esa boca… Debía centrarse en la carrera o acabaría mordiendo el suelo.

- Bonito… disfraz.- Le escuchó decir a Daryl entre dientes sin llegar a mirarle, aunque las lentes oscuras le impedían ver nada con claridad.

- ¿A que le queda bien?- Intervino Rachel sonriente.- El gorro se lo presté yo.- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dando leves palmadas y saltos a la par que lo decía.

- ¿Por qué vas disfrazada de plátano, encanto?- Le preguntó Merle mirándole de reojo.

- Tienen mucho potasio.- Dijo la chica en tono solemne.- Además, creo que estiliza mi figura, y puedo llevar a Beth a mi espalda si le pasa algo para así terminar la carrera.

- ¿A… tu espalda?- Preguntó el menor de los Dixon con incredulidad.

- Sí, lo hemos practicado.- Dijo Rachel ignorando el rubor en las mejillas de su amiga.

- ¿Sólo en la espalda, y con el disfraz puesto?- Beth le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Merle que no hizo más que arrancarle una carcajada.

- Claro, qué íbamos a hacer, ¿ensayar desnudas?- Le dijo Rachel sin comprender agitando la cabeza de forma negativa.

Beth se volvió hacia Daryl quien comenzó a toser y escupió al suelo pero sin dejar de correr. Merle se rio al verlo.

- Dios, tengo que dejar de beber y fumar…- Masculló entre dientes.

- Dirás de Follar hermanito, te confundiste de F. ¿Verdad, Rapunzel?- Comentó Merle con calma sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los chicos de su equipo.- ¡HENDERSON LEVANTA ESAS PUTAS RODILLAS HASTA QUE EL GRAN SAN PEDRO PUEDA BESARLAS DESDE LA PUERTA DEL CIELO!

- ¡Joder!- El chico en cuestión trastabilló y fue saltado por Rachel en su disfraz de plátano.

- ¡Deberías haber desayunado un plátano, tienen mucho potasio!- Le gritó Merle por encima de su hombro, escuchándole ahogar una maldición para volver a ponerse en pie.

- ¡Es verdad!- Corroboró Rachel la afirmación girándose para rozar con el extremo superior la cabeza de Merle con una sonrisa.

- Ya quedan menos…- Dijo el mayor de los Dixon.- ¿Hermanito?- Daryl gruñó desde su posición incapaz de mantenerse completamente erguido. Beth le miró de soslayo y rozó sin querer sus brazos.

- Perdona…- Musitó la chica en un hilo de voz mirando al frente con rapidez.

- Tenemos que cruzar la maldita meta, Darylina, nada de regar el suelo con el desayuno.- Le advirtió Merle desde su posición junto a Rachel.- Ya tuvimos bastante con verte anoche rociar el suelo de whisky.

- Si tú no le hubieras dado un codazo…- Comentó Beth en voz baja pero el hombre alcanzó a escucharla.

- Dices algo, ¿pitufina?- Beth sintió los colores y calores subir hasta su rostro al escucharle. Sabía que lo decía por su ropa interior, maldita sea…- Ya decía yo…

- Merle, ¿por qué no te encargas de tu mitad de la macedonia y cierras el pico hasta que crucemos la maldita meta?- Le espetó Daryl recuperando el aliento por unos segundos, una mano en el pecho.

- Vamos princesa, dejemos a estos dos a lo suyo.- Le indicó Merle con un gesto de cabeza pasándole una mano por la espalda a Rachel instándole a que acelerara el paso para guardar cierta distancia con Beth y Daryl.

Beth y Daryl continuaron corriendo el uno al lado del otro, notando los estragos de la noche pasada juntos, el alcohol y el disfraz en cuestión. Beth se quitó el gorro y lo coló por el hueco del gusanillo para no perderlo.

Vio a Daryl mirarle de soslayo a pesar de las gafas, escudándose tras ellas.

Beth intentaba concentrarse en mandar las órdenes a sus piernas para que no se detuvieran, para que sus brazos se balancearan al ritmo de la carrera. Pero su mente parecía querer hacerle recordar lo ocurrido durante la noche, hacerle ver el sudor que perlaba sus brazos y recordar el roce de los mismos contra su pecho cuando estaban en aquel servicio. Y todo lo que aquel roce trajo consigo…

- Mierda…- Musitó entre dientes agitando la cabeza.

- ¿Estás… estás bien?- Le preguntó Daryl con tono ligeramente preocupado aunque se esforzara al máximo por no demostrar que realmente le importaba su estado.

- Sí, estoy…- Trago grueso y apartó un mechón de pelo rebelde tras su oreja.- Agotada.- Confesó viéndole perder el pie pero recuperando al equilibrio a tiempo. La rubia se mordió la sonrisa tímida que afloró a sus labios. – Y dolorida.- Añadió sintiéndose envalentonada por el disfraz, y su mejor estado físico y mental comparándolo con el de él. – Pero… es un dolor bueno.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, viendo una de las cejas del hombre alzarse por encima del borde de la gafa de sol.- ¿Y tú?

- Me duelen hasta las putas uñas de los pies…- Dijo en un gruñido cerrando la boca nada más decirlo, avergonzado. Beth rio con ganas al escucharle.

- Sí, creo que eso lo describe bastante bien.- Concedió ella sonriéndole. – Anoche…- Se aferró al flanco de su disfraz.- Me lo pasé muy bien Daryl.

- Yo… Yo también.- Contestó él esbozando una mueca tras varios segundos en silencio.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste así esta mañana?- Le preguntó ella sin poder ocultar cierta molestia en su voz. – Pensaba que después de…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a quedarme para que me abrazaras como si fuera un maldito oso amoroso?- Le espetó él con cierto veneno.- Yo no soy así, te equivocaste si pensabas que lo era.

Beth frunció el ceño, apuñó las manos y corrió de forma lateral hacia él derribándolo en la cuneta de la carretera y siguió corriendo.

- ¡ERES UN COBARDE!- Le gritó por encima de su hombro acelerando al máximo sus pasos, envalentonada por la adrenalina de haberle derribado y- ¡GILIPOLLAS!- Haberle insultado. Ya se arrepentiría más tarde en la soledad de su habitación y engulliría sus penas regadas en helado de chocolate, fresa y nata viendo películas de zombis con Rachel.

Tan acelerada se encontraba por el fallido encuentro con Daryl que no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la meta en primera posición hasta que alguien o algo la derribó. Cuando logró darse la vuelta se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Rachel.

- ¡HAS GANADO!- Le gritó Rachel quitándose de encima suyo tras varios saltos ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Beth parpadeó confusa.

- ¿He ganado?- La morena asintió.- ¡HE GANADO!- Gritó alzando los brazos al cielo, Le saltó encima a Rachel quien la aguantó en su cintura y saltaron ambas.- ¿Qué decías de la manzana, Dixon?- Le preguntó a Merle quien les dio la espalda tras guardar su teléfono. El muy puñetero seguro había inmortalizado ese momento en su teléfono móvil

Rachel y Beth siguieron celebrándolo con saltos, gritos y bailes con mucho azúcar ignorando las miradas divertidas y asesinas del resto de participantes.

Cuando se calmaron y Beth agradeció la copa que le declaraba ganadora y la banda que usó a modo de collar el no poder colarla por el cuerpo robusto de la manzana, se acercaron hacia la mesa de las bebidas.

Ambas vaciaron varios vasos de agua y uno de bebidas energéticas antes de dejarse caer en el césped que bordeaba el camino.

- Me estoy asfixiando.- Confesó Beth rodando sobre la hierba para ponerse boca abajo y así lograr levantarse.- Échame una mano Rachel, por favor.

- Con ayuda de su amiga y descubriendo casi su sujetador al arrastrar la camiseta al quitarse el disfraz, lanzó la manzana al suelo respirando hondo.

- Esto es otra cosa.- Se recolocó la banda, sujeto la copa en la mano.- Vamos, tenemos que hacernos una foto. ¿Trajiste tu teléfono?

- Te ha derribado una puta manzana, hermanito. Creo que debería hablar con el director y hacer que cambien tu puesto al de animador de aula infantil.- Escucharon la voz de Merle a sus espaldas a varios metros de distancia.

Rachel sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, se posicionó junto a Beth y sacó una fotografía de ambas, la copa de la victoria entre las dos.

- Hey, ¿Queréis mejorar esa foto con dos caballeros apuestos?- Les preguntó Merle pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Beth se apartó de él y buscó la mirada de Daryl, quien para su sorpresa se había quitado las gafas que colgaban del cuello de su camiseta. El hombre desvió su mirada hacia otra parte cruzándose de brazos, un vaso de agua en la mano.

- Cuando demos con algún caballero por aquí, les pediremos que nos acompañen. Muchas gracias.- Dijo Beth con amargura cogiendo a Rachel de la mano.- Hasta otro día, Dixon.- Añadió sin dirigirse a ninguno de los dos en concreto echando a andar con su copa y el disfraz de manzana en una mano, y a Rachel aún con el suyo puesto de la otra.

- ¡Te veo en el huerto, Merly!- Gritó Rachel despidiéndose con la mano.- ¡Me gustan los tacos con mucho queso!- Le gritó a Daryl quien le miró confundido sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

- Está completamente chiflada la pobre pero…- Merle chasqueó la lengua.- Lograré meterla en mi cama.

- Para jugar a las casitas, claro.- Le dijo Daryl sin lograr apartarse a tiempo de recibir una palmada en el costado.- Deja de darme de hostias ya…

* * *

_Esta gente me lleva por el camino del mal, y dentro de gente no me refiero sólo a los personajes si no a las dos cabras locas cuyos personajes me han prestado. Gracias Acui y Cass por comentarme sobre esos disfraces y la carrera en la que podrían participar, hermanos Dixon incluidos jajajaja. _

_Gracias a quienes leísteis la primera parte y la comentasteis, me alegra que os gustara. A ver qué me decís de esta continuación más... "cómica-escabrosa-excéntrica" jajajaja_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Que viva la Macedonia!_


	3. Profesor Grimes

_Pido disculpas a quien ha estado esperando este tercer capítulo, me ha llevado sacarlo de mi sesera más de lo esperado, y al final salió todo en una noche. Gracias Cass por tu asistencia para que se alineasen los astros y saliera el capítulo. _

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans, Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

_**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, motes, violencia verbal, chaquetas con coderas, charlas filosofales, crack del que no se fuma... _

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

Beth pegó la carpeta y los libros de las asignaturas del día contra su pecho mientras caminaba por el campus con Rachel a su lado. Ambas chicas habían quedado en la puerta del edificio con el resto. Tras mirar su reloj comprobó que iban con tiempo.

- ¡Jean!- Escuchó a Rachel gritar a pleno pulmón agitando su brazo estirado bien alto.

La joven rubia sonrió ante el entusiasmo que demostraba su amiga y más viéndola lucir un jersey de infinitos colores, medias color verde kiwi y una falda roja. Era tarea casi imposible pasarla por alto entre el gentío que se iba acercando a las clases.

Su compañera de habitación escondió por unos segundos su cara tras su melena larga al buscar algo en su bolso, pero no tardaron en alcanzarla.

- Hoy te fuiste temprano…- Comentó la morena echándole el guante a algo en su bolso: sacó una muffin de chocolate algo espachurrada y a la que le faltaba un trozo.

- ¿Me ofreces tus sobras del desayuno? ¡Qué considerada!- Dijo su compañera rodando los ojos cogiendo la magdalena de manos de Rachel. La chica sonrió ampliamente moviendo su cuerpo como un péndulo abrazada a sus libros y carpeta. - ¿Estáis preparadas para lo que viene ahora?- Les comentó Jean.

Echaron a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al interior del edificio donde iban a acudir a su primera clase del día. Una de esas asignaturas que acababan entre sus horarios para poder alcanzar los créditos suficientes sin morir por el camino. "Psicología criminal", había sido la opción que la mayoría de estudiantes habían optado en coger. Aunque eso era mejor que cualquiera de las otras posibilidades que ya ni recordaban cuáles eran. El hecho de que el profesor Grimes estuviera entre los primeros puestos de los profesores más atractivos de la Universidad, no tenía nada que ver por supuesto.

Las tres chicas cruzaron el barullo de gente del pasillo que iba desperdigándose a medida que alcanzaban su clase. Ellas entraron en el aula 104 echando un rápido vistazo a las hileras de asientos vacíos.

- El flanco Oeste está prohibido.- Siseó Jean lanzando una mirada furibunda en esa dirección. Beth y Rachel se miraron entre sí antes de pasear sus ojos por los alumnos que ya estaban en la zona mencionada.

Un chico de pelo moreno y sonriente saludó a las dos chicas. Rachel le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.

- ¿De qué conoces a Gareth?- Le susurró Beth al oído echando a andar detrás de la estela de la tercera en discordia.

- Hablamos durante la fiesta.- Comentó la morena recogiendo algo del suelo.- Debe haber algún duende cerca…- Susurró para sí enseñándole un par de lentejuelas en su mano.

- O alguien las ha perdido de su ropa, Rachel.- Beth sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga colándose en la fila que Jean había decidido estaba lo suficientemente alejada de Gareth y… ¿Jack era su nombre?- Oye…- Rachel terminó sentada entre Jean y Beth.- ¿Por qué no querías ir hacia donde ellos se sentaban?- Le preguntó con curiosidad a Jean quien se recogió el pelo.

- ¿Dónde diablos está mi goma de pelo?- Masculló entre dientes, resoplando al no encontrarla en su muñeca.

- Yo tengo de sobra.- Le dijo Rachel desvelando su antebrazo. Una buena parte de su muñeca estaba plagada de gomas de todos los colores y formas, con figuritas de plástico incluidas.- Esta te quedaría muy bien.- Le tendió una con una frambuesa tejida y cosida a una goma magenta.

- Resaltaría el color de tu pelo.- Apuntó Beth con una sonrisa calmada y el rostro ladeado.

- ¿De dónde habéis salido vosotras?- Les espetó Jean cogiendo a regañadientes la goma de la frambuesa, usándola para hacerse una coleta. Se aseguró de que la frambuesa quedaba escondida por el pelo.

- De la habitación.- Intervino Rachel vaciando sobre la pequeña tabla supletoria el contenido de su bolso.

Metió todo (pañuelos, un gnomo en miniatura de pelo azul, un peine al que le faltaban dos púas, su cartera, teléfono, llaves…) a excepción del estuche y sus gafas. Dejó la funda en el interior del bolso y se colocó las gafas, parpadeando con fuerza y mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Hoy te trajiste las buenas?- Preguntó Beth preparando su cuaderno para tomar apuntes. Rachel asintió con una sonrisa, subiéndoselas por el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice.

Los alumnos continuaron entrando a la espera de que el timbre sonara y el profesor Grimes hiciera acto de presencia.

- Antes no me contestaste…

El tono de voz era suave de por sí, pero siempre que hablaba con Jean lo suavizaba más todavía. Había algo en esa chica que le imponía respeto.

- ¿Qué me preguntaste?- Le dijo Jean con el codo hincado en su mesa y la mejilla sobre su palma cerrada.

- Sobre Gareth y… ¿Jack?- Preguntó la rubia con cierta duda arrepintiéndose nada más hacer la pregunta.

La cara de Jean se convirtió en un témpano de hielo que parecía iba a entrar en combustión de un momento a otro arrasando con lo que se encontrara a su paso, fuera quien fuera.

- Jack y…- Rachel no pudo terminar la frase pues Jean le tapó la boca con su mano.

- No me caen bien.- Atajó la chica sin dar más explicación, centrando su atención en el color de su pintauñas elegido para ese día.

- Oh…- Musitó Beth sintiendo que había mucho más detrás de lo que Jean había dejado caer. Cruzó una mirada con Rachel quien imitó el gesto de una cremallera en sus labios y lanzó la llave que le hacía mantenerla cerrada por encima de su hombro izquierdo.- De acuerdo, supongo que… es una buena… razón.- Añadió intentando aplacar la tensión creada de forma repentina entre las tres.

A penas quedaban 3 minutos para que el timbre sonara y Jean alcanzó su bolso del que sacó su portátil mini para tomar apuntes. Enchufó el cargador del mismo a la toma de corriente más cercana ahorrándose futuros viajes, a gatas, entre los asientos dando malas ideas a más de un alumno o alumna.

Mientras esperaba a que esos 180 segundos terminaran antes de que el profesor cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Beth se entretuvo garabateando la esquina superior de la primera hoja que había abierto para ese día. Para cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, 60 segundos habían pasado y junto a la fecha había escrito una "D" con una caligrafía perfecta, envidia de cualquier anuncio de publicidad. Otra "D" similar no tardó en hacerle compañía para ser poco después emborronado con ansia con el bolígrafo. Tal fue la fuerza empleada que el bolígrafo atravesó la hoja pintando la siguiente.

Su ceño se frunció viendo el estropicio creado y sobre todo por quién lo había creado. El suplente del entrenador.

Suspiró desganada apartándose un mechón de pelo rubio de la cara, se golpeó el mentón con el bolígrafo mientras su cabeza seguía divagando a falta de 60 segundos para que sonara la campana.

_"¿Qué pensabas que iba a quedarme para que me abrazaras como un maldito oso amoroso?"_ Escuchó repetir la voz de Daryl en su cabeza como el día de la carrera. Apretó los dientes hasta que casi crujió su mandíbula por el esfuerzo. La punta de su dedo pulgar sobre el botón que accionaba el bolígrafo, había perdido cualquier atisbo de color.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Beth?- Le preguntó Rachel a su lado abriendo de repente los ojos de forma desmesurada volviéndose hacia Jean. Le cogió del antebrazo y lo agitó ligeramente para atraer su atención lejos de la página de la colección de Vera Wang del próximo otoño.- ¿Te conté que participamos en la carrera y que Beth la ganó?- Jean rodó los ojos y asintió. Se lo había dicho varias veces.- ¿Y que ganó a los entrenadores Dixon?- Jean volvió a asentir.- ¿Y que Beth lanzó al suplente Dixon al suelo?

Aquello hizo que Jean arqueara una ceja y mirara la cara enrojecida de Beth. La chica Greene se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada hacia la hoja de su cuaderno parcialmente arrugada. Se esmeró en ponerla en orden ignorando la mirada de Jean.

El timbre de la campana evitó que Jean pudiera formular la pregunta pero quiso dejar claro en voz alta su opinión.

- Debiste derribarles a los dos.- Masculló bajando la mirada hacia la puerta por donde el profesor Grimes entraba en ese instante. – Si él llega a participar quizá también lo habría derribado…- Dijo escondiendo su sonrisa tras su mano, carraspeando para intentar ocultar la frase que se había escapado de sus labios.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?- Preguntó Rachel confundida mirando a Jean.

- No, Rachel, no me ha hecho nada.- Suspiró y acomodó su trasero en esas imposibles sillas de madera.- Luego te explico los diferentes de derribos entre las personas.

- Vale, me lo apunto.- Rachel cogió el bolígrafo y escribió en la cara interior de su antebrazo la palabra: "Derribos".

- Rachel, ¿Olvidaste los post-it que te regalé?- Le dijo Beth recordando ese montón de post-it de colores que le había dado como obsequio a su amiga tras quedar una tarde con ella y ver sus antebrazos escritos con notas que algunas parecían imposibles de descifrar o de borrar sólo con alcohol.

Rachel se enredó un mechón de pelo en el dedo asintiendo. Beth suspiró y le alcanzó algunos de los que llevaba en el estuche, a sabiendas de que algo así podría ocurrir cualquier día.

- Eres la mejor.- Rachel le besó la mejilla arrancándole la sonrisa y unos cuantos silbidos de un grupo de chicos varias filas por detrás.

- Parece que nunca han visto a dos mujeres besarse la mejilla.- Dijo con cierto tono de hastío Jean lanzándoles una mirada furibunda a los susodichos.

- Un poco de orden por ahí arriba.- Se escuchó la voz del profesor Grimes en tono autoritario logrando que la clase se sumiera en un silencio casi absoluto.- Buenos días a todos y gracias por venir.- Dijo con una sonrisa quitándose la chaqueta de petachos en los codos que llevaba. La acomodó en el respaldo de su silla y se desabotonó los puños, remangándola hasta la mitad del antebrazo.- Lo digo en serio, yo también fui joven una vez.

- Hace mucho seguro…- Se escuchó decir a alguien con un coro de risas.

El profesor Grimes asintió con una sonrisa mirando de soslayo al alumno que había hecho el comentario.

- Iba a decirle señor Charlton que quizá en unos años usted esté en mi posición pero veo complicado que llegue a estar aquí.- Dijo gesticulando a su alrededor ganándose algunos comentarios de ánimo y carcajadas de alumnos que simpatizaron con su causa.

Carraspeó llevándose una mano a la cabeza y se apartó los rizos que caían de su rostro. Un buen número de miradas femeninas y masculinas siguieron el gesto incluidas las tres amigas.

- Hoy tenemos que empezar un nuevo tema y…- Abrió su maletín y en un gesto descuidado parte de su contenido se desperdigó por el suelo. Algunas risas se escucharon mientras el profesor recogía papeles, un libro y…

- ¿Es una pieza de coleccionista?- Preguntó Gareth echándose hacia adelante en su asiento para ver mejor la figura que sostenía el profesor en sus manos: un transformer.- ¿Lo es?- Elevó su tono de voz mirando al dueño del mismo cuya mirada denotaba confusión, cansancio y pena.

- ¿De qué habla?- Le preguntó a Gareth escondiendo el transformer de vuelta en su maletín y se ponía a ordenar sus papeles.

- Del Transformer que acaba de volver a guardar en el maletín.- El chico mordisqueó la cabeza del bolígrafo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

- No lo sé, mi hijo debe haberlo metido ahí y…- Se excusó el profesor colocando la máquina de transparencias en una mesa supletoria.

- Joder, si eso es más viejo que yo.- Exclamó una voz grave desde el fondo de la clase atrayendo la atención del profesor. Rick afinó la vista distinguiendo la figura entre las sombras. Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa aguantando una carcajada y siguió con su tarea.

- Profesor…- Insisitó Gareth revolviéndose en su asiento. Rick exhaló un suspiro exasperado, el chico se ganó una goma de borrar en todo el cogote que su compañero pelirrojo recuperó y guardó en el bolsillo de su vaquero.

- Puede que sí sea de coleccionista, no lo sé.- Le dijo al chico arqueando una ceja, preguntándole si ya había terminado de hablar.

Gareth se tapó la boca con su mano izquierda, negando de forma negativa. Alzó la mirada al cielo.

- Es de coleccionista, se le cae al suelo y…- Musitaba con voz dolida para sí mismo mientras apuntaba en su cuaderno: Grimes no es bienvenido. Jack le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Bien, después de este breve… accidente, vamos a lo importante.

Encendió la luz de la máquina y colocó la transparencia sobre el cristal viendo el reflejo de la misma en la amplia pizarra frente a él. Varios giros para encontrar el sentido correcto para que pudiera ser leído, y acercamiento de la lente para que fuera inteligible desde la última fila sin que perdieran la vista por el camino; el profesor le dio la espalda a las palabras que aparecían en la pizarra.

Juntó ambas manos frente a su pecho y sonrió.

- Como bien dice el nombre de la asignatura, en esta clase estamos intentando comprender la psicología de los criminales. Asesinos, violadores, delincuentes comunes…- Dio un par de pasos hacia delante, su mirada recorriendo las caras de sus alumnos.- Los asesinos en serie son los más estudiados al tener más material de ellos, al tener un número de víctimas elevado y ya que la repercusión en los medios y la sociedad suele ser más importante.- Se pasó una mano por el mentón rascándose la barba de varios días o semanas. Ya no lo recordaba, era Lori quien solía encargarse de eso. – Todo el mundo se centra en los hechos, en las víctimas, en las motivaciones.- Sus manos se movían a la par que avanzaba su discurso. Se detuvo en mitad de la tarima.- Pero, ¿y el después?- Aquella pregunta atrajo la atención de los más rezagados.- ¿Qué hay cuando el delincuente en cuestión es detenido y condenado? ¿O puesto en libertad…? ¿Qué hay de los que son condenados a 10, 15, 20, cadena perpetua o incluso pena de muerte? – Dio un paso y señaló con un gesto de la mano a un chico de rasgos asiáticos en primera fila.

Beth sonrió nada más reconocer a Glenn. No era raro ver a alumnos de cursos superiores en asignaturas como esa, al fin y al cabo todos buscaban sacar adelante sus estudios y entre las asignaturas "libres", preferían escoger aquellas que más despertaban su curiosidad. Y la del profesor Grimes, era de las favoritas.

- Si queréis podéis no decir vuestra opinión pero creo que… Si damos nuestra opinión lograremos algo interesante.- Glenn asintió al profesor y esperó a que le formulara la pregunta.- En nuestro país hay estados en los que aún la pena capital está vigente y es defendida por grande de la sociedad. A su vez gran parte de la colonia presa cumple condenas perpetuas… ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es la más idónea?

Glenn se pasó una mano por el pelo bajo la gorra que se apresuró en quitar tras unos segundos. El chico tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, arrugó los labios pensativo.

- ¡Que no tenemos todo el día, chinito!- Gritó un alumno del fondo.

- ¡Es Coreano, imbécil! A ver si aprendes geografía.- Rugió una chica de melena castaña sentada a su lado. Beth sonrió y escondió su risa tras su mano al escuchar a su hermana.

- Un comentario más de ese tipo y puede irse de mi clase.- Dijo el profesor con rostro serio y gesto amenazante. Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia Glenn y asintió, indicándole que ya podía hablar. – Adelante.

- Pues…- Se rascó la nuca, removiéndose una vez más sobre su silla.- Creo que todo depende del punto de vista del que se mire.- Rick asintió de nuevo esperando a que se explayara. – Supongo que para el familiar de una víctima que el asesino de su hija por ejemplo siga viviendo, no debe ser muy tranquilizador. Pero a su vez, matarle en el espacio de tiempo que dicte la justicia mediante una inyección o… el método que sea pues… - Glenn agachó la mirada ofuscado, incapaz de explicar mejor su idea.

- Tranquilo, Rhee, puedes intentarlo más adelante.- Miró al resto de alumnos.- No es un tema sencillo ni…

Jean soltó una risotada que hizo que varias cabezas se volvieran hacia ella, atrayendo a su vez la atención del profesor.

- ¿Quiere opinar señorita McKinsey?

Jean dirigió una mirada de soslayo a sus dos compañeras quienes alzaron sus cejas expectantes. Se aclaró la garganta, bajó ligeramente la pantalla de su portátil para que la luz no le molestara.

- Creo que se le da demasiada importancia al bienestar de quienes se han encargado de matar, violar y cosas peores.- Dijo en tono pausado.- Obviamente ellos preferirán vivir cuanto más tiempo mejor a cargo de toooodos nosotros- indicó con un gesto de la mano a la sala completa- pagando con nuestros impuestos por el techo bajo el que se encuentran, el jabón que se les cae en las duchas o la comida que llena sus estómagos. ¿Por qué?- Dijo en tono tajante cruzándose de brazos, desafiando con la mirada a quien le pudiera llevar la contraria.

Beth vio como el pelirrojo compañero de Gareth se giraba en su asiento para poder mirarla. Sin apartar sus ojos de ella alzó la mano para poder responder él.

- Adelante, Evans.- Le indicó Rick esperando a escuchar lo que fuera a decir.

- ¿Qué hay de la reinserción? ¿Qué hay del cambio?- La voz de Jack era calmada pero su mano derecha se aferraba con fuerza al respaldo de su asiento mientras mantenía su pierna derecha flexionada sobre él, y su tobillo en la rodilla opuesta.- ¿Y la rehabilitación?- Ante aquello Jean ahogó otra risotada mirándole con desgana al chico.

- ¿En serio crees que un tío que ha matado a alguien, se va a "arrepentir", pedir perdón y nuuunca más va a volver a hacerlo?

- No se trata de lo que yo crea, no soy un adivino.- Dijo el chico en tono tajante en tono vehemente.- Si tanto apoyas acabar con todos los presos que estén condenados a la perpetua, apoyas la pena de muerte. En ese caso, ¿en qué te convierte eso a ti?- Aquella pregunta hizo que Jean abriera los ojos como platos antes de achicarlos de tal forma que hizo a Beth encogerse en su asiento de forma inconsciente.

- ¿Qué estás insinuando, rarito?- Le espetó Jean con veneno en la voz. Varias risas se escucharon que fueron acalladas por el profesor.

- Señorita McKinsey, por favor- Le dijo Rick en tono conciliador.- Sin faltar al respeto.

- ¡Prácticamente me ha llamado asesina a la cara!- Dijo ella alzando las manos al aire.

- ¿Quiere explicar mejor su postura, Evans?- Le pidió el profesor sentándose en el borde de la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Se supone que el ser humano es compasivo, es comprensivo.

- Dudo mucho que maten por compasión.- Contraatacó Jean sin dejarle terminar.

- ¿Te importaría esperar a que termine?- Le pidió Jack sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Jean desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos y piernas exudando un desdén absoluto hacia el chico. – Gracias.- Se humedeció los labios y volvió su mirada hacia el profesor ya que su interlocutora original se esforzaba en no mirarle bajo ningún concepto.- El ser humano se supone que es un ser compasivo por naturaleza pero estamos hablando de como un hombre va a matar a otro porque "alguien" ha decidido que así se haga. Los asesinos en serie en muchas ocasiones también creen recibir órdenes de alguien o algo, o reaccionan ante un hecho traumático de sus vidas o…

- Simplemente están chiflados.- Añadió Jean sin dar su brazo a torcer una vez más.

- Señorita McKinsey, o se comporta, o se va de la clase.- Le advirtió Rick con gesto serio.- Que su compañero esté exponiendo una opinión contraria a la suya no le da derecho a destrozar cualquier intento de explicación. Debe respetar el turno de palabra de los demás. – Miró a Jack.- Continúa.

- Como decía, según la perspectiva de la que se mire, no hay tanta diferencia de situación entre quien aprieta el botón que accionará la aguja del cóctel de fármacos y matará al preso, como el propio preso cuando cometió el delito del que se le acusa.- Alzó una mano dando muestras de que no había terminado.- Sin olvidar los innumerables casos de presos condenados y que más tarde, con más medios, se vio que habían sido acusados de un delito que no habían cometido. – Se mordió el labio inferior pensando si seguir hablando o no.

- ¿Quiere añadir algo más?- Le preguntó Rick con gesto sereno dándole pie a hacerlo si quería.

- Sólo… Solo una cosa.- Dijo con voz más insegura en un inicio. Se rascó la nuca antes de hablar de nuevo.- No todos los asesinos son asesinos por voluntad propia, eso… Debería marcar una diferencia.

- Gracias por compartir su opinión con la clase señor Evans.- Rick le miró con curiosidad antes de pasear su mirada entre los alumnos buscando a la siguiente persona. Sonrió y señaló con el mentón a Beth quien se llevó un dedo al pecho asegurándose que se refería a ella.- Si, señorita Greene.- Maggie le miró sorprendida pero Rick negó señalando a Beth unas cuantas filas más atrás.

Beth agachó la cabeza unos segundos iniciales incómoda por la repentina atención sobre ella y sus palabras. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y habló.

- Creo que… puedo comprender hasta cierto punto la opinión de… Jack.- Dijo con cierto tono inseguro al decir su nombre. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Jean apretar con fuerza su puño izquierdo, llevándoselo a la boca para obligarse a no intervenir. – Mi padre es un hombre religioso y él cree que la fe…

Una risa sarcástica se escuchó de entre las últimas filas. Beth se giró hacia la fuente del sonido en cuestión quedándose estática.

- ¿Aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera?- Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al escucharse a sí misma usar ese tono de voz. Daryl arqueó una ceja sorprendido también.

- Daryl, deja que ella termine y luego si nadie más quiere intervenir, puedes hacerlo.- Comentó Rick mirando a su compañero de trabajo. Éste se encogió de hombros, deslizándose en el asiento para no atraer más la atención.

- Como decía antes de que el entrenador… suplente…- acentuó la palabra- Dixon me interrumpiera sin razón- Daryl bufó y se pasó una mano por la cara, acomodándose la mejilla en su mano y el codo sobre su rodilla- mi padre es un hombre religioso y cree que la fe es un buen camino para lograr que esos hombres que han… hecho lo que han hecho, encuentren la manera de redimirse. No sé si aquellos que dicen haber encontrado a Dios al leer la Biblia en su celda, lo han hecho de forma real pero… Como dice Jack, ¿en qué nos convertimos si queremos tomar la vida de ellos como castigo con tanta facilidad? Una vez dejan de respirar, no hay vuelta atrás.

- Sus víctimas tampoco tienen ya vuelta atrás.- Apuntó una chica de la tercera fila ganándose varios asentimientos de apoyo.

- Gracias por su punto de vista señorita Greene.

El profesor tomó una respiración honda metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sabiendo lo que se iba a desatar en cuanto Daryl abriera la boca. Conocía bastante bien su opinión sobre esos temas, y sobre todo su postura sobre la fe y su influencia en la vida cotidiana de la gente.

Daryl Dixon podía no ser el hombre más hablador del mundo pero en cuanto cogía confianza y ésta era regada con unos cuantos litros de alcohol, la situación era diferente.

- ¿Dixon?

Rick pronunció su apellido con cierto tono de advertencia velado en él que no pasó desapercibido para el susodicho. Daryl se irguió ligeramente en su asiento, se pasó una mano por debajo de la nariz en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo.

- La fe no sirve más que para llenar iglesias de gente lo suficientemente incauta como para ir y que les quiten el dinero de los bolsillos.- Rick se contuvo lo suficiente como para no cubrir su cara con ambas manos.- Sé que no es el debate pero quería dejarlo claro.- Beth se volvió en su asiento hacia él, sus ojos azules encendidos fijos en él.- La fe no salva realmente a la gente.- Continuó él.- La fe no ha hecho nada por mí, ni mi hermano ni…

- Así os va.- Soltó Jean alzando la mirada siendo inconsciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta. El brazo de Grimes le indicó la puerta. Entre maldiciones, Jean cogió sus cosas y las metió en su bolso.- Maldita sea… No te olvides de apuntar nada de lo que digan, que merezca la pena.- Le pidió a Rachel en un susurro quien asintió prometiéndole verle a la salida.

La chica bajó las escaleras haciendo malabarismos con sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida sintiendo un par de ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos desde la distancia.

- La fe no puede ser algo en lo que se escude ningún hijo de puta que ha matado a otro.- Rick arqueó una ceja al escucharle exponer su opinión en esos términos, pero era Daryl.- Un asesino, es un asesino ahora y siempre. Como un adicto, para ellos matar es adictivo, al menos en la mayoría de casos. Nada, ni nadie les va a hacer cambiar de idea. Y mucho menos algo que ni si quiera pueden ver.- Dijo con cierta sorna.- Deberían dejar que las familias de las víctimas fueran quienes escogieran su destino.

- ¡Eso es una locura!- Exclamó Beth mirándole atónita.- ¿Entonces para qué está la justicia?

- Para tocar los cojones al ciudadano de a pie, está claro. Como la policía.- Dijo esbozando una media sonrisa mirando de reojo al profesor.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… cerrado?- Preguntó ella mirándole sorprendida.- No todo es blanco o negro, o no todo lo que se ve es lo que parece y…- Beth se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando pues tenía la sensación de que comenzaba a utilizar ese momento de comunicación entre ambos para resolver cuentas pendientes.

- No se trata de "cerrazón", princesa,- dijo Daryl escuchando varios silbidos- cerrad el pico, niñatos.- Atajó en seco.- Se trata de verlo con perspectiva y los pies en la tierra, que es donde estamos. No vivimos rodeados de zombis, duendes o unicornios…- A su lado Beth escuchó a Rachel soltar un suspiro entristecido.- En este mundo vas por la calle, un tío saca una pistola y te puede matar sin problema, y luego TU familia tiene que pagar por la vida que la "justicia" quiera darle hasta que acaben con él.- Daryl se reclinó contra el respaldo del asiento.- Para mí, tolerancia cero.

- Muy… ilustrativo como siempre, Daryl. Gracias.- El hombre le guiñó el ojo a Rick ahogando una risa al verle exhalar un suspiro que le dejaba claro que tras la clase alguna cosa tendría que oír de su parte. - ¿Alguien más quiere exponer su opinión?

El debate siguió adelante creando grandes discusiones que consiguieron no acalorarse en exceso gracias a la intervención de Rick. La clase fue dinámica llena de grandes momentos, exclamaciones y opiniones de lo más variopintas sobre el tema a tratar. En varias ocasiones el profesor Grimes tuvo que redirigir el tema a su origen pues había alumnos que terminaban por irse por la tangente, llevándolo a su terreno para querer poner en evidencia a otros, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

En cuanto la campana sonó un coro de sillas moviéndose de conversaciones que continuaban la temática de la clase se elevó.

- ¡Mañana como siempre seguiremos donde lo hemos dejado!- Exclamó Rick con voz potente haciéndose oír por encima del bullicio creado.

Un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, se acercó a él.

- ¿Profesor le importa si hago un anuncio desde aquí?- Comentó mostrándole el montón de papeles de colores de su mano donde se veía la convocatoria para una fiesta.

- Yo no quiero saber nada de esto.- Le dijo Rick recogiendo su maletín, transformer incluido y la chaqueta para salir por la puerta.

- ¡HEY!- Gritó Andrew atrayendo la atención de todos, papeles explicativos en alto.- ¡ESTE VIERNES HAY FIESTA DE DISFRACES EN LA HERMANDAD!- Un coro de gritos hizo que Beth se llevara las manos a los oídos.- ¡COGED UN PAPEL A LA SALIDA!- Les indicó dejándolos sobre la mesa del profesor.- ¡NO FALTÉIS!

Beth le ayudó a Rachel a coger sus cosas, para cuando miró si Daryl seguía en su sitio le vio desaparecer por la puerta, un papel verde fosforito asomando del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

- Vamos a buscar a Jean y contarle lo de la fiesta.- Dijo Rachel sonriente cogiendo varios papeles de diferentes colores.- Me gusta el naranja, ¿por qué no hay naranja?- Se quejó buscando a Andrew para poder decírselo.

Beth leyó la información de la fiesta. La bebida corría a cargo de la hermandad, indicaban el horario y que la fiesta estaba abierta a cualquier que perteneciera o no ya no a la hermandad, si no a la Universidad. Se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia el pasillo por el que había visto irse a Daryl, ¿acudiría a la fiesta él también?

Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa. Debía darle igual, a él se la daba así que… Se prometió a sí misma encontrar un buen disfraz y pasárselo lo mejor posible sin pensar en el entrenador Dixon. Se llevó una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos y suspiró, rogándole a quien fuera que le escuchara que nada resultara tan complicado como se temía que podría ser.

* * *

_Buenas de nuevo! Un millón de gracias a quienes os dejéis caer por estos lares después del tiempo transcurrido desde el anterior capítulo. Este capítulo ha sido diferente a los anteriores, no tan cargado de humor pero... espero hayáis disfrutado de él igualmente. El protagonismo ha estado más repartido con el resto de personajes, los 3 "originales" son los mismos usados en el rol de TWD en el siguiente foro. Si entráis en el foro español de aquí de llamado "Open! Walkers inside" y vais al tema "Fichas de personajes del rol" conoceréis un poco mejor la historia de esos tres personajes aunque con evidentes cambios al tratarse de un AU universitario. Así les pondréis caras ;) _

_Tengo la idea para el cuarto capítulo más o menos esquematizada en mi cabeza así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar de nuevo!_

_Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo!_


	4. Tres hombres y un cuadro

_Creo que la perspectiva de una fiesta con todo este plantel ha puesto a la musa en guardia y de momento la cosa va fluyendo con bastante gracia así que... ¡aquí tenéis el capítulo 4! _

_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans, Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

_**Advertencias:** Lenguaje, motes, violencia verbal, pizza y cervezas, sillas de camping, recuerdos varios y descubrimientos, crack del que no se fuma... _

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

El salón estaba completamente vacío a falta de cuatro cajas con cosas que realmente habrían cabido en dos, tres sillas de camping desplegadas, una parrilla que había visto días mejores y un cuadro.

La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió una vez más dejando entrar a tres hombres con aspecto cansado y resacoso. El dueño del apartamento se quedó parado en mitad de la estancia observando sus escasas pertenencias.

- Toda una vida metida en cuatro cajas…- Murmuró para sí cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa. Resopló con fuerza y se rascó la nuca volviéndose hacia los otros dos.- Gracias por ayudarme con…- Señaló el colchón apoyado contra la pared, el flexo de escritorio y su bolsa de armas en el suelo.

- No hay problema, sabueso.- Rick arqueó una ceja con el apodo que usó el mayor de los tres presentes.

El hombre dio una palmada y se volvió hacia el tercero que aún no había abierto la boca.

- ¿Y las cervezas, Darylina?

Éste le empotró el pack de seis contra el estómago, escuchándose el tintineo del cristal chocando contra el cristal.

- ¿Llevamos esto a la habitación?- Le preguntó Daryl a Rick colocando una mano sobre el colchón.

El profesor asintió y se acercó para coger el colchón del otro extremo. Comenzaron a andar hacia la habitación doblando el recodo del estrecho pasillo.

- Espera un…- Le pidió Rick a Daryl reacomodando el peso del colchón en sus manos yendo de espaldas hacia la habitación.- Ahora, ya.

- Tenéis que doblar las rodillas.- Escucharon rugir a Merle desde el salón abriendo tres botellines de cerveza.

- ¿Eso no es para levantar peso?- Le preguntó Rick a su compañero de tarea mirándole por encima del colchón en la penumbra del pasillo.

- Ni puto caso. Aún está borracho.- Atajó Daryl indicándole con el mentón que estaba alcanzando la puerta ya.- ¿En qué lado?

Rick se encogió de hombros y dejaron caer el colchón en el suelo elevando una nube de polvo que les hizo toser unos instantes. Vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo pero Daryl en seguida le dio caza aplastándola con su bota: una cucaracha.

- Supongo que al menos no dormiré solo si tenía familia.- Dijo con sorna Rick viendo a su amigo rascar la bota en el suelo para deshacerse del cadáver del insecto.

El hombre intentó sonreír, pero sus ojos no brillaban como antaño. De eso había pasado demasiado tiempo, tiempo que Daryl casi no lograba recordar.

Los últimos años de matrimonio con su mujer Lori habían ido cuesta abajo y sin previsión a remontar en el fondo. Habían sido años complicados con discusiones, silencios insoportables y su hijo Carl de por medio aguantándolo todo.

Rick suspiró recordando la cara de su hijo mirándole desde la ventana de la habitación de la que había sido su casa desde hacía más de una década. Allí estaba él escondido en su habitación, rodeado de sus comics favoritos y juguetes mientras él terminaba de meter sus cosas en la cama de la camioneta de Merle.

Una mano aterrizó en su hombro sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

- Regresemos a la sala antes de que Merle se termine las cervezas solo.- Le dijo Daryl en tono calmado.

- Sí, será lo mejor.- Aceptó Rick con una sonrisa prieta agradeciendo el gesto de su amigo con un roce de su palma en su zona lumbar.

Para cuando llegaron a la sala de estar Merle había abierto las tres sillas de camping en mitad de ella y había repartido las cervezas. Delante de sus pies sobre la moqueta de un color indescifrable, había ya un botellín vacío. El mayor de los Dixon extendió su brazo derecho señalando las sillas vacías.

- Sentad vuestros sarnosos culos y disfrutad de la cerveza del viejo Merle.- Daryl cogió su botellín dándole un golpe con el pie al de su hermano haciendo que este se desequilibrara ligeramente en su silla, al mantenerse apoyado sobre las patas traseras.

- La he comprado yo, bocazas.- Le recriminó Daryl dándole un largo trago a su cerveza sentándose en la silla que crujió bajo su peso.

- Yo que tú no me movía demasiado, hermanito.- Le dijo Merle estirando las piernas al máximo, cruzándolas a la altura del tobillo, su trasero casi se salía del asiento.- Deberías comprar una mesa y sillas para cuando Darylina y yo vengamos de visita, Colombo.

Rick rodó los ojos al escucharle y cogió su botellín. Se sentó en la silla vacía con cuidado y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra con gesto cansado. Le dio un largo trago a la cerveza.

Se quedaron en silencio los tres disfrutando del pack de cervezas que pronto terminó vacío en el suelo y fue reemplazado por otro de los que Daryl se había asegurado comprar.

- Bonito cuadro…- Dijo con voz ligeramente pastosa el menor de los Dixon mirando al único objeto que colgaba de las paredes y que no fuera animado.

- Estaba ya aquí cuando vine a ver el apartamento.- Comentó Rick secándose la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

- Más te vale lanzarlo a una hoguera porque es una puta mierda, Grimes.- Le dijo Merle en una carcajada bebiendo de su botellín. Rick enarcó una ceja y miró de nuevo al cuadro.

- La verdad es que…

- Es una mierda Rick, tiene razón.- Comentó Daryl rascándose la incipiente barba en su mentón.

- Da un poco de miedo sí.- Los tres adultos miraron el cuadro con más atención.- Parece que nos estuviera vigilando con esos ojos y…

Merle se puso en pie y arrancó el cuadro de la pared. A grandes zancadas se acercó a la ventana que daba al jardín comunitario trasero y lo lanzó por ella.

- Ya me vigilan lo suficiente en el puto Campus como para que me vigilen en mi casa.- Se quejó el mayor de los Dixon tomando asiento de nuevo en la silla de camping.

- Esta… ¿es MI casa?- Preguntó en tono ligeramente dubitativo Rick mirándole.

- Ya me entiendes, Colombo.- Le dijo Merle con una sonrisa vaciando su botellín.- Oye, ¿tienes algo en esa nevera tuya para comer?- Rick negó con la cabeza y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

- ¿Comida china?- Daryl se encogió de hombros mientras Merle negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica.- No sé cómo diablos te permiten ser el entrenador del equipo de fútbol con tus ideas, en serio.- Merle rio agitando las cejas de forma sugerente.

- Es parte del encanto, Dixon. ¿Verdad hermanito?

Daryl se mantuvo en silencio mientras escuchaba a Rick pedir varias pizzas a un establecimiento local. Mientras esperaban a que llegara la pizza Rick arrastró una caja a la cocina y comenzó a vaciarla con los pocos enseres que Lori le había permitido llevarse de la casa hasta que pudiera conseguir unos nuevos.

- Necesitas un buen televisor, Colombo.- Escuchó decir a Merle desde la sala.- Y un sofá.

- Lo que necesita es que cierres el pico.- Le dijo Daryl.

Rick escuchó un ruido sordo de un golpe y algo crujir. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta encontrándose a Merle en el suelo y la silla que había estado ocupando con la tela del asiento rasgado.

- Y unas sillas decentes.- Murmuró aguantándose la carcajada al ver a Merle tirado en el suelo y a Daryl esconder su sonrisa tras la botella de cerveza de su mano.

Para cuando regresó a la sala de estar comprobó que ya sólo quedaba una silla intacta. Una de ellas parecía haber sido pateada con energía o estrellada contra el otro durante la pelea que había creído escuchar. Prefirió no intervenir, acostumbrado a verles darse golpes para minutos después reír por el humor ácido de Merle en torno a unas cervezas. De éstas últimas ya tenían, Merle… era Merle siempre y encima la pizza estaba a punto de llegar.

- ¡Hey!- Dijo Merle de forma repentina reteniendo a Daryl en una llave con una rodilla hincada en el suelo y los dedos de él clavados en el antebrazo de su hermano mayor.- ¿Sabéis que hay fiesta de disfraces este viernes? Una de las hermandades la organiza…- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada intentando contrarrestar el nuevo movimiento de Daryl.

- Pasadlo bien.- Les dijo Rick apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con la cartera preparada en el bolsillo y su cerveza intacta, de vuelta en su mano.

- ¡Oh, vamos Colombo!- Merle le dio un bocado a la rodilla de su hermano, la parte más cercana que tenía a su cabeza libre, y recibió un codazo de Daryl al librarse de su agarre.- Necesitas alegrarte, mezclarte entre la juventud y… ¡Vamos, hombre!

Merle caminó hacia Rick y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Rick le miró de soslayo a la espera de lo que fuera a salir de su boca con cierto miedo.

- Van a ir todas las tías de la Universidad, ¡y!- se apresuró a añadir al verle a Rick abrir la boca para llevarle la contraria- son adultas, mayores de edad y te desnudan con la mirada cada vez que van a tu clase.- Rick frunció el ceño.- Oh vamos, ¿no me jodas que no te has percatado?- Le miró con incredulidad desviando sus ojos hacia Daryl.- Tu amigo está más ciego que nuestro primo Gerald, Darylina. ¡Esas tías te comen con los ojos, Colombo!

- Merle,- le quitó el brazo de encima de sus hombros de un manotazo- acabo de separarme de mi mujer, acabo de mudarme a este… apartamento con cucarachas que parece el de un crío de 23 años.- Merle le guiñó un ojo dándole un codazo.

- Todas las mujeres se mueren por los huesos de un recién separado, con piso propio…

- Tengo una jodida silla de camping como el único sitio donde sentarme.- Contraatacó él con ironía.- Tengo mi puto colchón en el suelo y…

- Oye, ¿para qué está la encimera de la cocina, y el baño?- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- Tienes que ampliar horizontes, Grimes.

- ¿Pero tú me has visto?- Merle le dio una colleja con energía.

- Tengo ojos so capullo, y ellas también. Eres un moja-bragas eso es lo que eres.- Ante ese nuevo término Daryl le lanzó su botellín de cerveza vacío. Ambos hombres lograron esquivarlo estrellándose contra la pared de la entrada. – No te pongas así, hermanito, ya sabes que Sor Greene es toda tuya.- Arqueó la ceja de forma insinuante cambiando de objetivo al que tocarle las narices.

- ¿Sor… Greene?- Rick desvió su mirada de Merle hacia Daryl quien le dio la espalda no sin que antes pudiera ver un cierto tono rojizo teñir sus mejillas.- ¿Te has acostado con… Beth Greene? ¿Mi alumna Beth Greene?- Merle le dio una palmada en el hombro a Rick asintiendo con teatralidad.

- Ahí donde ves a ese pedazo de marica que pensé que nunca llegaría a mojar, se la metió a "la hermana".- Daryl cogió a Merle del frente de la camiseta tras varios pasos rápidos y lo empujó contra la pared.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices, Merle. – Le siseó contra la cara. Los tres escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar.

- Justo a tiempo.- Murmuró Rick acercándose a abrir la puerta al repartidor. El profesor parpadeó entre confuso y sonrió sorprendido.- Buenas noches, Glenn.

El chico logró maniobrar las cajas de pizza entre sus manos y esbozó una media sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas al reconocer a su profesor.

- Buenas noches, profesor Grimes.- Al escuchar el intercambio de saludos los Dixon no tardaron en asomarse por la puerta.

- ¿Qué tal chinito?- Le preguntó Merle cogiendo las pizzas de sus manos. Rick le dio un codazo que casi logra mandar una de ellas al suelo.

- Es coreano, inútil.- Le espetó Daryl dándole una colleja en la nuca viendo a su hermano desaparecer con su cena en dirección a la sala de estar. Glenn se encogió de hombros tendiéndole el ticket de las pizzas a Rick quien lo cogió.

- Puedes llamarme Rick fuera de clases Glenn, no te preocupes.- Le dijo el profesor dándole una buena propina.

- Gracias profe… Rick.- Se corrigió el chico antes de terminar. Glenn desvió su mirada hacia Daryl a su espalda quien arqueó una ceja expectante por lo que fuera que quería decirle.

- ¿Pasa algo, Rhee?- El chico guardó el dinero en el bolsillo del pantalón y se reacomodó sobre su cabeza la gorra del establecimiento en el que trabajaba.

- Hay una… fiesta este viernes en la hermandad.- Daryl frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos apoyando el hombro contra el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué debería interesarme eso?

Rick se excusó de la conversación sin ánimo de escuchar lo que fuera que Glenn quisiera decirle a su compañero de trabajo y amigo. El chico carraspeó incómodo rascándose la nuca ante el nuevo escenario.

- Pensé que querría saber que Beth tiene intención de ir…- Comentó el chico dando un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada airada de Daryl.- Era un suponer que… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y…- Dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás tropezando con su propia sombra.- Es de disfraces, en la hermandad que paga por la bebida y…

- ¡Lárgate ya, tapón!- Le espetó Daryl cerrando la puerta delante de sus narices.

Daryl se quedó en el recibidor unos segundos. Sabía perfectamente que la maldita Hermandad había organizado una fiesta para ese mismo viernes, de disfraces. Y sabía perfectamente que aquella criatura de cabello rubio y ojos imposiblemente azules iba a estar allí disfrazada de princesa o de ángel o de cualquier otra criatura que en otras circunstancias le haría vomitar. Eso había cambiado drásticamente al recordar lo bien que se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, besándola, haciéndola estremecerse y escuchando sus gemidos contra su oído.

Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa intentando alejar de su cabeza esa idea pues iba a causarle un problema más que evidente en su pantalón si seguía por ahí.

Regresó a la sala de estar encontrándose a Rick sentado a lo indio junto a su silla intacta ocupada por Merle. Una caja de pizza abierta descansaba sobre sus rodillas mientras se comía su porción a grandes bocados.

- ¿Estamos en su casa, y tú ocupas su única silla?- Le recriminó a Merle siendo obsequiado con una sonrisa llena de queso y peperoni.- Cierra la puta boca mientras masticas, animal.- Daryl cogió un trozo de pizza y se sentó en el suelo junto a Rick.

- Nunca antes te han preocupado mis modales, Darylina.- Merle sonrió cual tiburón.- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierta alumna rubia de largas piernas y…?

- Quizá no quiero que se me revuelva el estómago por una maldita vez, ¿no te parece?- Rick esbozó una media sonrisa calmada.- Grimes, mucho cuidado tú también.- Le advirtió Daryl con su dedo índice dándole un bocado a la pizza.

El hombre alzó su mano libre en señal de rendición.

- Jamás se me ocurriría insinuar que la discusión que tuvisteis en mi clase era meramente académica…- Dijo con sorna apartando la pierna a tiempo de librarse de recibir un golpe por parte del más joven Dixon.

- ¿Así que ahora la sigues a sus clases? ¡Ja!- Merle se dio un golpe en el pecho con fuerza al medio atragantarse. Un sonoro eructo acompañó su carcajada.- Y luego soy yo el pervertido de la familia…

- No creo que sea perversión.- Comentó Rick llevándose el peperoni a la boca mirando a su amigo con suspicacia mientras éste desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.- Él no es como tu Merle.- Le dijo al mayor de los Dixon quien soltó un bufido sarcástico hincándole el diente en una nueva porción de pizza.

- Grimes…- Daryl volvió a usar ese tono de advertencia hacia su amigo aunque ambos sabían hasta dónde podía caminar el profesor antes de meterse en un verdadero problema con él.

- Es la verdad… Aunque no hubiera ninguna cita previa ni nada parecido… O eso supongo.- Daryl soltó un gruñido de asentimiento masticando con desgana.- No quiere decir que seas un pervertido. Ambos sois adultos y…

- ¿Ahora ella es adulta? ¿Y qué pasa contigo, Colombo?- Le espetó Merle cerrando la tapa de la caja de la pizza con fuerza.- ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que ya tenemos plan para este viernes.

- Conmigo no…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Merle le interrumpió.

- Vamos a ir los tres, vamos a buscarnos a un trío de mujeres y...

- ¿Para ti solo no, Merle?- Le dijo con una ceja arqueada su hermano arrebatándole la caja de la pizza para cogerse una nueva porción.

Se limpió el queso de los dedos en su boca antes de volver a mancharlos una vez más.

- Tú ya tendrás bastante trabajo con mantener el tipo con Sor Greene a juzgar por los arañazos en tu espalda…- Rick le miró sorprendido tosiendo con violencia.- Deberías haberlo visto cuando regresó a casa.- Merle rio quedo recordando las pintas de su hermano al aterrizar de vuelta en "su cueva" como a él le gustaba llamarla. – Es toda una pantera, Grimes, que no te deje engañar con esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio de princesa y la cruz que cuelga de su cuello. – Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.- Esas, son las peores. Sé de lo que hablo.

- Sabiduría Dixon, seguro.- Le espetó Daryl con sorna lanzándole un cacho de la corteza de la pizza. Merle lo cazó con habilidad y lo masticó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- No sabes tú bien.- Y entonces Daryl reconoció esa mirada combinada con esa sonrisa particular que su hermano colocaba en sus labios cuando iba a empezar a rememorar sus escarceos entre las sábanas. Cansado de escucharle, decidió atacar con la artillería pesada.

- ¿Y qué hay de la chiflada de los cuentos de fantasía y las ropas imposibles?- Daryl sonrió triunfante mientras masticaba viendo la sonrisa desaparecer de cara de su hermano. Una advertencia clara en sus ojos.

- ¿De quién habláis?- Preguntó Rick confundido.

- Es… compañera o amiga de Beth, estaban sentadas juntas en la clase.- Rick alzó las cejas hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

- ¿Jean McKinsey?- Preguntó confundido porque realmente la descripción de Daryl no encajaba con ella.

- No, la otra.- Indicó Daryl con una negativa de cabeza apartándose a tiempo de ser regado con la cerveza que salió de la boca de Rick entre carcajadas de incredulidad.

- ¿Rachel Stolen?

Daryl asintió viendo a su hermano resoplar lanzándole su trozo de pizza sin terminar a la cabeza. Daryl lo recogió del suelo y lo sopló antes de hincarle el diente. Si no habían pasado más de 3 segundos en el suelo, era comestible.

- ¿Te acostaste con Rachel Stolen?- La sonrisa desapareció de golpe de cara de Rick.- ¿La drogaste?- Le espetó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ni una cosa ni la otra- se apresuró a hablar Daryl con la boca medio llena- ella no se enteraba de sus intentos de meterse en sus bragas.

Daryl soltó una carcajada recordando pequeños retazos de lo que había logrado ver en la fiesta cuando Beth no robaba toda su atención, aderezado con lo que Merle le había contado tras haberle emborrachado de nuevo al día siguiente. Rick se unió a la risa de Daryl disfrutando de la incomodidad de Merle.

- Iros a la mierda, capullos.- Se puso en pie y rebuscó en sus pantalones el paquete de tabaco.- Voy a fumarme un puto pitillo porque está claro que vuestras cabezas no rigen como deberían.

- Sí, claro, ve a fumar, hermanito.- Le dijo Daryl con ironía.- Ve a lamerte las heridas que la loca no llegó a hacerte.

- ¡Que te jodan Darylina!- Le gritó Merle desde el pequeño balcón terraza con el que contaba Rick en el apartamento. Una maceta con los restos de algo que una vez había sido una planta, recibió una patada que la lanzó balcón abajo haciéndose añicos en el parking.

- ¡MERLE QUE ACABO DE ENTRAR AQUÍ A VIVIR!- Le gritó Rick desde el suelo con la pizza en la mano.

- No creo que encuentre mucho más para lanzar, si no es su propia cabeza.- Le dijo Daryl restándole importancia al asunto.- Si no, ya sabes, nuestro sofá es tu sofá.

- Lo sé, y lo agradezco pero le he empezado a coger cariño a esta moqueta infernal y las cucarachas. – Comentó escuchando una suave risa de Daryl a su lado.- Pero bromas aparte, por lo que pude… entender en la clase, ¿no acabasteis demasiado bien?- Dijo en tono calmado tanteando el terreno con cuidado.

Daryl se movió inquieto en su sitio dándole un par de bocados más a la pizza antes de abrir la boca para algo más que comer.

- La noche… acabó… bien.- Sintió una rojez ascender a sus mejillas. Se las rascó incómodo, mirando de soslayo a Rick a través del pelo que caía sobre sus ojos.- Pero en la carrera del día siguiente, se fue todo un poco al carajo.

- ¿Culpa tuya?- Ante aquello Daryl guardó silencio.- Bueno… por mucho que te pese, quizá es una buena ocasión de hablar con ella…

- ¿Con cervezas, tequila y todo el puto campus alrededor?- Le dijo el hombre con incredulidad.

- Era una sugerencia, pero, piénsalo.- Le indicó Rick terminando su porción de pizza.

Merle regresó de fumarse el cigarro con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

- Creo que no está tan mal este sitio, Grimes.- Daryl soltó un suspiro imaginando a qué se refería su hermano.- La vecina de al lado no está pero que nada mal. Hace tiempo que querías que nos mudásemos Darylina, quizá es el momento.

* * *

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo casi tanto como yo mientras lo estaba escribiendo e imaginando a este trío interactuando con aparición de Glenn de por medio jajaja_

_Parece que Rick y Merle están "empeñados" en que Daryl vaya a la fiesta, aunque bueno, Merle está empeñado en que vaya todo hijo de vecino asi que... ¿Qué pasará? ¡Pronto lo averiguaréis! ¡Palabra!_

_¡Espero no tardar en actualizar de nuevo, toquemos madera para que así sea!_

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo y por seguir leyendo esta locura porque creo que es la mejor definición que puedo darle jaajaj_


	5. Entrenamiento Dixon

_Ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo con este grupo de gente que han caído en mis manos. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans, Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

**_Advertencias:_**_ Lenguaje, motes, violencia verbal, miradas que derriten o matan, insinuaciones, gente que debería estar al alcance de todos o bajo tierra para no hacernos sufrir, crack del que no se fuma... _

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

El silbato colgaba de una cuerda en su cuello, su cabeza rapada estaba protegida del sol de media tarde con una gorra del equipo. Sobre su corazón el emblema de la Universidad había perdido casi todo su color en la camiseta, en su espalda se podía leer la palabra entrenador.

Daryl resopló intentando aflojar el cuello de su camiseta bajo la sudadera que llevaba puesta como cada día. No es que fuera especialmente caluroso el clima a esas alturas del año o del día pero no le había quedado más remedio que ponerse la única camiseta de entrenamiento que Merle se había empeñado en encargar para él. A su espalda, a diferencia de su hermano, podía leerse el sobrenombre con el que Merle no tardaba en llamarle para tocarle las pelotas.

- Esas vallas no se van a poner rectas solas, Darylina.- Ahí estaba para recordárselo sin tinta en su la tela de su camiseta.

- ¡Eso Dar…!

- ¡HENDERSON 10 VUELTAS MÁS!- Espetó con un grito gutural Merle a Andrew cuando leyó sus intenciones en esa sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada brillante.

- Pero entrenador…

- ¡QUE SEAN 15!- Vociferó Merle haciendo sonar el silbato con fuerza dejando sordo a medio equipo de fútbol y parte del campus. - ¡ARRIBA ESAS RODILLAS HENDERSON, NO QUIERO VER TUS PIES ROZAR EL PUTO SUELO!

Gareth sonrió triunfal con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, parecía que se iba a librar de una carrera extra por una vez en su vida.

- Creo que West no ha estirado lo suficiente, Merle.- Comentó Daryl con gesto serio acercándose a su hermano tras recolocar la última valla.

El chico soltó un bufido y asesinó con la mirada a Daryl, amigo de Grimes tenía que ser… Miró de soslayo a Merle rogando porque no hubiera escuchado el comentario del entrenador suplente.

- Sí, antes me ha parecido verle andar medio raro…- Añadió Merle asintiendo para sí. Sonrió como un caimán con el silbato mordido entre los dientes.- ¡ANDANDO WEST!- El chico apuñó las manos y dio varios pasos de espaldas sin apartar sus ojos de los hermanos, el uno junto al otro, cruzados de brazos.

- Me vengaré…- Susurró en voz baja viendo a Merle guiñarle un ojo antes de soplar el silbato de nuevo.

Andrew no tardó en alcanzar a Gareth en la carrera al cumplir su primera vuelta. El ojiverde le dio una sonora palmada en la espalda haciéndole desequilibrarse unos instantes para apretar el ritmo de la carrera siendo perseguido por Gareth.

- En el fondo seguro que están deseando metérsela el uno al otro…- Dijo Merle con un suspiro dramático. Se secó el sudor de la frente y miró al resto del equipo.- Vamos a hacer unas flexiones, panda de inútiles.

Varios gruñidos y quejas fueron coreados entre el grupo pero ninguno se atrevió a no hacer nada contrario a las indicaciones del entrenador tirándose al suelo.

- Venga, nenas, ¡uno!- Les gritó paseando delante de la fila de jugadores.- ¡Dos!- Enlazó sus manos a su espalda alzando la vista de los alumnos a sus pies.- ¡He dicho flexiones, Martínez!- Le gritó a uno agachándose a su lado viéndole hacer cinco flexiones seguidas con su aliento rozándole la cara.

Cuando Merle se irguió de nuevo soltó un leve silbido de apreciación y arqueó las cejas, indicándole con un gesto de mentón a su hermano que mirara hacia las gradas del campo. Ya no estaban completamente vacías como al inicio del entrenamiento, un grupo de tres chicas habían tomado asiento en una de ellas y estaban conversando.

- Parece que tu club favorito no ha pospuesto su reunión de hoy.- Dijo en tono jocoso Merle a su hermano hincándole el codo en las costillas. Daryl le devolvió el golpe.- ¿He dicho que paréis?- Preguntó en voz alta al ver a varios alumnos levantar la mirada de la verde hierba hacia las chicas en las gradas.

Andrew aprovechó la cercanía de su recorrido para alzar la mano y saludar al trío allí arriba. Las chicas correspondieron su saludo con reacciones bien diferentes: Rachel a punto estuvo de perder las gafas al deslizarse por la punta de su nariz ante su saludo enérgico, Beth se limitó a una sonrisa y un suave gesto de su mano, Jean fue la que le ofreció una sonrisa más amplia.

Gareth que por fin lograba acortar la distancia con su compañero de equipo se encargó de darle un pisotón al pasar a su lado y saludar con total inocencia al trío, en especial a la morena.

- ¡Luego te veo muffin!- Le gritó el chico colocándose ambas manos junto a su boca para que su grito llegara con claridad.

Ante la sonrisa que Rachel le lanzó a Gareth, Merle clavó sus ojos en la nuca del chico quien, sintiéndose observado, miró por encima de su hombro encontrándose con la mirada furibunda de su entrenador. Gareth no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa y seguir corriendo.

Daryl miró de reojo a las tres chicas, reparando en la silueta de la chica rubia, sus piernas cruzadas a lo indio gesticulando, tocándose el pelo. Vio a Jean asentir y tocarse el rostro mientras conversaban. Rachel se había recogido la falda hasta desvelar por completo unas medias color fucsia salpicadas de… ¿frutas? ¿Pero cuántos años tenía?

- En vuestra primera cita deberías llevarla a una feria, seguro que le encanta.- Le dijo Daryl a su hermano esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Cierra la puta boca. Sabes que odio las jodidas feria…

- Eso es porque no te gusta ser el timado y no el timador.- Daryl recibió el nuevo golpe con una suave carcajada.

- A la tuya llévala al zoo a la sección de felinos.

La colleja que el hermano menor le dio al mayor resonó con fuerza en el campo atrayendo la atención de todo el equipo y de las tres chicas.

- Maldita sea Darylina,- Merle se frotó su nuca enrojecida- reserva eso para ella y a mí déjame en paz.

- Si no cierras el pico…- Le advirtió Daryl viendo por el rabillo del ojo una silueta acercarse a ellos.

- Seguro que están hablando de la fiesta del viernes…- Comentó Merle como si el tema no le interesara.- Te apuesto 50 pavos a que Piernas va de conejita.- Daryl aceptó la mano tendida estrechándosela.

- Vas a palmar y lo sabes.

- Yo pagaría por verla con un pompón en el trasero aunque te puedes imaginar qué puede ser mejor que eso…- Merle se rio ante su propia gracia mientras Daryl se masajeaba el puente de la nariz intentando alejar de su mente esa imagen.

- ¿De qué irá la tuya?- Le preguntó Daryl observando a la susodicha ponerse de pie en la grada llevándose ambas manos a la espalda, comenzando a dar vueltas sobre si misma hasta que con gesto exasperado "Piernas" le hizo detenerse de un fuerte tirón en la falda. Beth a su lado reía con calma gesticulando a su amiga para que se sentara.

- Espero que desnuda.- Dijo soltando una risotada dando un gran soplido al silbato.- ¡Uníos a Henderson y West a paso ligero! ¡Venga! ¡Sin quejarse que sé que las cegatas de vuestras novias lo agradecerán!

- ¿Por qué no puedes pensar con el cerebro que tienes por encima de tu cintura por una puta vez?- Merle arqueó una ceja mirándole ofendido.

- A ver Darylina…- Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano juntando sus cabezas, Daryl intentó zafarse pero fue en vano- mira a tu pantera, vale, mira a la rubia- añadió al percibir la hostilidad en el gesto de su hermano- ambos miraron por el rabillo del ojo a Beth ajena a su escrutinio- ¿qué la prefieres, como está ahí ahora o como cuando la tenías en ese baño?

El menor se revolvió inquieto bajo el gesto de su hermano pero éste no dio su brazo a torcer, quería una respuesta. Daryl inspiró hondo y exhaló con energía mirando a su hermano.

- Me da igual, Merle. – Éste le miró estupefacto.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te la tiras una vez y ya te tiene comiendo de su mano?- Silbó con dramatismo.- Lo siento, hermanito, de verdad que lo siento.

- ¿Comiendo de su mano?- Daryl soltó una risotada que no convenció ni a su sombra y mucho menos a su hermano.

- Lo que tú digas, Darylina.- Palmeó su mejilla con cariño.- Pero este viernes irás a esa fiesta aunque ahora te niegues y buscaras a esa gata salvaje de nuevo. Y, ¿sabes lo peor?- Juntó su frente a la de él susurrando.- Que te disfrazarás.- Merle estalló en carcajadas dejando que por unos segundos Daryl le cogiera del cuello amagando una llave para tirarle al suelo. Pero nada ocurrió, finalmente le soltó sin que él dejara de sonreír.

- Capullo de mierda…- Siseó Daryl entre dientes viendo al equipo junto a Andrew y Gareth comenzar a aflojar el paso hasta llegar a ellos.- No pienso ponerme un puto disfraz ridículo y…

- Yo ya tengo pensando el mío.- Dijo Merle con calma haciendo sonar el silbato por última vez ese entrenamiento.- ¡A LAS DUCHAS QUE APESTÁIS! ¡Y MAÑANA OS QUIERO VER CON ALGO MÁS DE ENTUSIASMO!- Dio varias palmadas y golpeó con la sudadera que había tenido anudada a su cintura el trasero de alguno.- ¡HASTA MI MADRE CON 90 AÑOS CORRERÍA MÁS QUE VOSOTROS!

Cuando los chicos estuvieron lejos del alcance de su voz Daryl formuló la pregunta que su hermano estaba esperando a juzgar por la sonrisa que le dirigió.

- ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?- Merle amplió más su sonrisa echando a andar hacia el vestuario.- ¡Merle!- Le llamó Daryl aligerando el paso para alcanzarle.

* * *

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí para luego volver su atención hacia el campo. El entrenador se estaba frotando la nuca mientras su hermano con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas le decía algo.

- ¿Le acaba de pegar?- Preguntó Rachel con cierto temor subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

- Es… son…- Beth intentaba darle una explicación lógica.

- Son Dixon.- Intervino Jean por ella al ver que no lograba encontrar la forma exacta para definir a esos dos especímenes.- Aún me pregunto cómo diablos terminaron entrenando al equipo…

- Tengo entendido que el profesor Grimes tuvo que ver algo con eso…- Comentó Beth desviando su mirada de nuevo al rostro de Rachel al ver a Daryl girarse hacia ellas.- Es un buen hombre.

- ¿Merle o Daryl?- Preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

- El profesor Grimes, está claro.- Dijo Jean con sequedad enredándose un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice.

Sus ojos no tardaron en ir a parar a las dos figuras que corrían en solitario aunque pronto el resto del equipo se unió a ellos. Andrew Henderson… Le recordaba de la fiesta y de alguna otra clase que tenían en común, y porque siempre que le veía le sonreía de esa manera que… Pero era diferente a lo que… Jean se dio una palmada en la frente.

- Un mosquito.- Se excusó ante las otras dos chicas sin querer decir en voz alta que era su forma de alejar de su cabeza el nombre de…

- ¿Ése es Jack, de la clase del Profesor Grimes, no?- Preguntó Beth mirando a una silueta que se acercaba hacia el campo con la mano derecha en el bolsillo y la izquierda acercando un pitillo a su boca.

- Hijo de…- Masculló Jean entre dientes abriendo el bolso sobre su regazo en busca de algo que no sabía qué era. Cuando sus dedos dieron con su bote de cacao para los labios, sabor frambuesa soltó un gruñido que ni un perro enfermo en sus últimos días.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Jean?- Le preguntó Rachel con gesto preocupado.- Seguro que el duende que perdió sus joyas en la clase se encaramó a tu hombro durante la clase y…

- Sólo… tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.- Intentó elaborar Jean.- Pero no es nada grave…- Alzó la mirada viendo que Jack las estaba observando a la sombra de un extremo de los gradas.- Lo mato.

- ¡Sin estómago cómo vas a vivir!- Exclamó Rachel cogiéndole de los hombros, agitándola ligeramente.- ¡No puedes hacer eso Jean! ¡No puedes!

- ¡Vale!- Le espetó Jean quitándole las manos de encima.- No lo haré, Dios…- Se reacomodó las ropas.- Bien, entonces, ¿los disfraces para el viernes ya están elegidos no?- Miró a las chicas.

Beth asintió con una sonrisa apartándose un mechón de pelo de la frente. Rachel imitó su gesto con vehemencia.

- Entonces, nos vemos antes de la fiesta en nuestra habitación.- Comentó Jean poniéndose en pie colocándose el asa del bolso en el hombro.

- Iré con Maggie, sí. Supongo que nos veremos con Glenn a la salida del campus.- Beth sonrió al recordar al chico.

- Tengo que comprar purpurina…- Dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio, el dedo índice sobre él.- Creo que sé dónde puede haber…

- No compres un barril entero, por favor.- Jean suspiró su petición viendo a Rachel ladear su rostro confundida.- Déjalo, haz lo que quieras. ¿Nos vamos ya?- Se apresuró a preguntar al ver a Gareth dirigirse hacia Jack quien lanzó el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con su zapatilla. Recordaba ese gesto con tal claridad que pensó que estaba de vuelta en aquel maldito ático con él y…- Me largo, ya no aguanto más.- Dijo sin esperar a que sus compañeras le siguieran.

Beth miró con curiosidad la retirada más abrupta de lo habitual de Jean. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el campo donde vio a Gareth y Jack alejarse, charlando con calma mientras compartían un bollo. Pronto su atención se volvió hacia los hermanos Dixon quienes se alejaban del campo hacia el vestuario enfrascados en alguna conversación que no hacía más que provocar carcajadas al mayor de ellos y una expresión entre pánico y divertimento en la cara del menor.

Se humedeció los labios y se puso en pie recogiendo sus cosas siguiendo los pasos de Rachel quien había salido corriendo tras Jean a riesgo de acabar rodando gradas abajo hasta el campo. No sería la primera vez.

Sus ojos estaban prestos en los escalones que iba bajando, pero su mente se empeñaba en llevarle de vuelta a ese baño, pero sobre todo a esa maldita carrera en la que le había derribado. Sintió sus mejillas encenderse de nuevo ante el recuerdo, aunque pronto sintió un calor en sus entrañas en cuanto sus recuerdos volvieron a intercambiarse, metiéndola bajo el chorro del agua de la ducha que había compartido con Daryl, su pecho pegado a su espalda mientras le besaba el cuello y…

- ¡Tenemos que evitar que haga una locura!- Beth parpadeó confusa viendo que ya había llegado al suelo y Rachel tiraba de su mano derecha para alcanzar a Jean y sus largas piernas.

* * *

Jack miró su reloj una vez más comprobando el tiempo que le restaba al entrenamiento para finalizar. Gareth parecía haber corrido más de la cuenta para variar. Sonrió imaginando que su boca había vuelto a jugar en su contra con alguno de los dos entrenadores.

Expulsó el humo del cigarro por la nariz viendo entre la leve neblina que había creado a las tres chicas en las gradas. De forma inconsciente se rascó la clavícula izquierda ahí donde una de ellas había terminado dejando una buena marca de sus dientes. Se humedeció los labios sintiendo una leve punzada de pena al sólo saborear el tabaco en ellos.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el grupo de chicos sudorosos viendo al entrenador Dixon dar la sesión por finalizada ese día. Gareth se acercó a él con el aliento entrecortado y esa sonrisa que había conseguido doblegar a más de una chica del campus.

- Me pego una ducha y estoy contigo.- Gareth le palmeó el pecho y se fue hacia los vestuarios, se volvió hacia a él a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.- ¡Este viernes no te escaqueas!- Exclamó para que pudiera escucharle.

Jack le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y perdió sus ojos en la gravilla sobre la que se encontraba.

- Había visto el panfleto repartido por la hermandad sobre la fiesta de disfraces de ese viernes y no le atraía lo más mínimo la idea. La vez anterior había ido a regañadientes y… Levantó sus ojos hacia las gradas encontrándose por un breve segundo con la mirada de Jean sobre él. La chica no tardó en apartar sus ojos y seguir la conversación con sus amigas.

Probablemente ella iba a ir. Inspiró hondo de nuevo dejando que el humo inundara sus pulmones, llenando cada recoveco. Por eso mismo quería ir y a la vez pensaba que era una idea pésima.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz escuchando los pasos de Gareth acercándose a él. Jack rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un bollo envuelto en papel y se lo mostró a su amigo.

- Eres un puto salvador Jack.- Le dijo Gareth aceptando la mitad del bollo y dándole un gran bocado.

- Na, tú eres el mesías.- Le dijo con sorna Jack hincándole el diente a su porción tras tirar el cigarro al suelo. No pudo evitar pensar en ella mientras masticaba el dulce, ¿por qué diablos tenía que asociarlo todo a ella ahora?- Vamos, larguémonos de aquí.

Los chicos se fueron alejando del campo mientras comían el bollo y hablaban entre bocado y bocado con la boca llena.

- He visto a tu chica.- Le picó Gareth arqueando una ceja esperando algún tipo de respuesta de Jack. El pelirrojo se limitó a eliminar los restos de azúcar de la comisura de sus labios avanzando como si no le hubieran hablado a él.- Sé que algo pasó entre vosotros…- Terció el moreno sin dar su brazo a torcer e intentando sonsacarle la información a su hermético amigo. Jack masticó el último trozo de bollo sin apartar sus ojos de Gareth.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente enigmático?- Ante la pregunta, Jack sonrió mostrándole los restos de bollo aún sin masticar.- ¡Cabrón!- Le dio un empujón que lanzó a Jack al borde de la acera por la que caminaban. El pelirrojo se rio limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿No tienes tú bastante con Stolen?- Contraatacó Jack viendo a Gareth esbozar esa sonrisa que no hacía presagiar nada bueno.- He visto la sonrisa que le has soltado antes, ¿genuina o por joder a Dixon?- El moreno paró su avance y miró la nuca de su amigo mientras se alejaban.- Soy observador…

Jack sonrió recordando decir esas mismas palabras pero a otra persona bien diferente, con un resultado completamente distinto. Miró por encima del hombro de Gareth encontrándose con una alterada Jean alejándose a grandes zancadas con Beth y Rachel tras ella. Siguió su figura con la mirada mientras esperaba a que su amigo le alcanzara.

- ¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ, CHIFLADO!- Le espetó Jean al mirar por encima de su hombro encontrándose a Jack observándole en silencio.

Gareth soltó un silbido mientras la chica se alejaba a más velocidad con la melena suelta a su espalda. El moreno alternó su mirada entre la figura de su amigo y la de Jean.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Dijo con tono exasperado Jack echando a andar en la misma dirección por la que Jean se había alejado.

- Estaba pensando cómo fue.- Jack soltó una risotada.- No "ese" cómo, si no… Es una mujer, con todas las palabras, a la que le gusta tener el control y…- Gareth chasqueó la lengua mirándole de soslayo,- tú no eres de los que lo da con facilidad. Me resulta… difícil de imaginarlo…- Gareth guardó silencio expectante.- ¡Oh, vamos, Jack! ¡nos conocemos desde años! ¿No me vas a decir nada? ¡Somos amigos, tío!

Jack continuó andando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del vaquero ignorando los ruegos de Gareth porque le contara lo sucedido en aquella fiesta. Escuchaba sus apelaciones a la amistad que llevaban compartiendo pero en su cabeza, en ese instante, igual que en otros tantos desde aquella noche, en su mente sólo había hueco para esa melena, su pintalabios de frambuesa y su navaja rasgando su falda.

No pudo evitar soltar una risotada al recordar la expresión de Jean al ver la falda destrozada.

- Y ahora te ríes solo…- Musitó Gareth en un suspiro. Jack le miró con la sonrisa aún en la cara.- ¿Nada? ¿Ni una palabra?- La sonrisa amplia del pelirrojo se relajó suavemente sin desaparecer.

- Siempre he sido de piñas, pero ahora prefiero las frambuesas.- Dijo con calma sin dejar de andar dejando atrás a un estupefacto Gareth.

- ¿Pero de qué cojones hablas, Evans?- Le espetó.- Le pregunto por una chica y me sale con putas piñas y frambuesas… Joder…

* * *

_Wiiii! Tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo porque el siguiente… ¡el siguiente capítulo llegamos a la fiesta! Justo ando escribiendo los preparativos ahora y creo que puedo decir que va a ser algo bastante… ¿épico, bizarro? Jajajaj tendréis que juzgarlo cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, espero que la espera con la lectura de este capítulo acercándose más a los personajes os ayude ;)_

_¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar la historia sin morir en el intento o querer matarme de la misma! Jajajaja_

_¡Nos leemos pronto, espero!_


	6. Jessica, Robin y compañía

**Sumario:** En una fiesta universitaria todo puede pasar, y más con alcohol de por medio. AU total y absoluto, sin zombis.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie de la serie me pertenece, ni del fic excepto el pelirrojo en cuestión *-* Jack Evans y Rachel que pertenece a Acui, gracias por prestármela. Jean McKinsey y Andrew Henderson que son creación de Cassandre Watson. Únicamente robé a los personajes temporalmente para este... experimento.

Cosas como ésta acaban en un Word cuando me junto con dos cabezas pensantes como Acui y Cass hablando del rol del foro "Open! Walkers inside", interacciones varias en posibles AU's con los personajes originales y los canon de la serie.

**Advertencias:** Puede que necesitéis unos clínex, algo de tequila para después borrar la imagen mental creada, este Merle siendo… Merle, lenguaje, cierta violencia, surrealismo, Rachel y sus unicornios mentales…

**Respirad hondo. Perdonad las erratas ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en sus antebrazos sobre la barandilla metálica. La escuchó crujir pero estaba seguro de que aún podría aguantar antes de hacerse pedazos y lanzarle al vacío del jardín trasero.

Volvió su vista hacia el interior de la sala de estar encontrándose con varias cajas de cartón llenas con sus cosas. Al final, Merle había logrado convencerle para mudarse al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía Rick. "Está cerca de las afueras, a cuatro putos pasos de un buen bosque para cazar el fin de semana, Darylina. No me seas nenaza y empaqueta todo. Nos largamos."

No es que le diera pena mudarse de la que había sido su casa en los últimos dos años junto a su hermano. Realmente aquel antro no necesitaba una limpieza, sino, más bien una caja de cerillas y un bidón de gasolina. Había poco que salvar, Merle se había encargado de eso con el paso del tiempo.

Su mirada se clavó de nuevo en el exterior, sus ojos recorriendo los pocos árboles que había a la vista. Realmente, el nuevo apartamento estaba más rodeado de vegetación que éste, ayudándole a respirar con algo más de calma.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el paquete de tabaco junto al mechero. Se encendió un cigarro guardándolos ambos de nuevo en el bolsillo. Exhaló el humo del pitillo, su mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sombra de la pluma negra.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz intentando no pensar demasiado en la pluma negra que llevaba en la cabeza, y mucho menos en el puto gorro de color verde que Merle había insistido en que llevara puesto para meterse mejor en el personaje.

Daryl ahogó una risotada, tosiendo con fuerza exhalando la más reciente bocanada de humo. Su hermano había perdido el norte con la jodida fiesta de disfraces. Vale que de por sí no estuviera muy bien de la azotea, pero el evento al que iban a acudir en un rato, parecía haber sacado una faceta de él que le había pillado por sorpresa.

Golpeó la punta del cigarro encendido contra la barandilla metálica pensando en cuán diferentes eran ambos. Había quien siempre les había metido en el mismo saco sin llegar a conocerles realmente, para con el tiempo, comprobar, que no eran la misma persona como habían pensado en primer lugar. Tenían cosas en común, manías, tacos, miradas… Pero Daryl… Daryl no quería ir a esa jodida fiesta aun a sabiendas que ELLA estaría allí. Aun a sabiendas de que estaba cabreada con él y que iba a emborracharse probablemente y a conocer a algún estirado universitario que…

Lanzó el cigarro por el balcón y entró en la sala de estar yendo hacia la habitación de su hermano para sacarle de allí a rastrar, subirse a la moto y largarse a la jodida fiesta para evitar que Beth hiciera alguna tontería.

El sonido de sus pasos fue amortiguado por la música proveniente de la pequeña radio que Merle se había agenciado en una tienda, sin dinero de por medio. Estuvo a punto de detenerse en mitad del pasillo al escuchar a su hermano tararear la canción, y con más razón cuando se percató que no era nada de lo que habitualmente escuchaban si no esa mierda pop, o tecno que tanto gustaba a los descerebrados de ahora. Pero por encima de la música había un tintineo extraño que no lograba identificar del todo.

Pero cuando alcanzó el hueco de la puerta, cuando asomó su cabeza por ella y se encontró a su hermano; aquello sí que era algo que ni en sus más cruentas y bizarras pesadillas podría haber imaginado.

Daryl parpadeó confundido pensando que su hermano había jugado con setas alucinógenas y su comida pero… Ahí estaba Merle con un cigarro entre los labios encendido, apostado frente a un espejo con una raja que lo atravesaba en diagonal casi en su totalidad y…

- ¿Eso es… rímel?- Preguntó Daryl con voz estrangulada viendo a Merle buscar su rostro en el reflejo del espejo y esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

El hermano mayor giró sobre sí mismo haciendo a un lado la larga melena pelirroja, apoyándola en su hombro izquierdo. Las pestañas de su ojo izquierdo estaban impregnadas en esa pasta negra y se estaba aplicando el producto en el otro. Sus labios habían sido cubiertos con carmín rojo que parecía rivalizar con el color de sus propias mejillas encendidas cual bandera China.

Había cubierto sus párpados con una sombra de ojos violeta que parecía aplicada por un niño de cinco años. Sus mejillas parecían enrojecidas artificialmente.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿De qué cojones…?- Daryl era incapaz de hacer una pregunta con sentido sin seguir evaluando la silueta de su hermano cubierto únicamente con…- ¡Hostia puta!- Masculló dándose la vuelta al reparar en el tanga de leopardo con brillos plateados que lucía su hermano. La única prenda que llevaba puesta junto a unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo. Ese era el puto ruido que había escuchado antes.

Merle dio varios pasos hacia Daryl agitando sus cejas de forma sugerente ocultando con la peluca pelirroja su ojo derecho igual que…

- Exacto Darylina.- Le dijo Merle con voz más aguda de lo habitual intentando asemejarse a la voz de una mujer.- Hoy puedes llamarme Jessica.

Aprovechando el estado de completa estupefacción de su hermano, Merle le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla marcando la silueta de sus labios en ella.

Daryl le dio un empujón que hizo que Merle aterrizara sobre el vestido rojo encima de su colchón con un gruñido poco femenino.

- ¡Me caguen la puta Darylina, que no tengo más zapatos para ponerme!- Se quejó Merle examinando que estuvieran de una pieza. – Me costó un huevo cogerlos de casa de Tifanny sin que se diera cuenta.- Se puso de nuevo en pie sobre sus tacones, Daryl alzó la mirada al techo cogiendo aire.

- Vamos a ir en una puta moto Merle, a una fiesta de la puta hermandad, hermandad en la que más de uno del equipo está.- Dijo Daryl de forma atropellada intentando meter algo de sensatez en la cabeza hueca de su hermano.

- ¡Es una fiesta!- Exclamó el mayor terminando de maquillarse.- Anda, échame una mano con el puto vestido que la cremallera es una hija de puta…

- ¡Y un huevo!

Quince minutos después, tras varias amenazas e insinuaciones con ánimo de practicar su papel para la noche, Daryl se encontró con la espalda de su hermano frente a él y sus dedos deslizando la cremallera hacia arriba para cerrarla.

- ¿Qué cojones he hecho en esta puta vida para…?- Masculló ofuscado terminando de cerrar la cremallera. Merle dio un par de tentadores pasos sopesando sus movimientos sobre los tacones con el vestido ya puesto.- ¿Un poco prieto, no?- Comentó Daryl con sorna hincándole un dedo en el costado. Merle le dio un guantazo, sí, con una kilométrico guante azul que no tardó en ponerse.

- A una dama no se le dicen esas cosas, Darylina.- Dijo Merle agitando los dedos en el interior de la tela.- Antes de que se me olvide…- Cogió su paquete de tabaco y se lo metió en el escote.- ¡Coño, mis tetas!- De forma apresurada rebuscó en los cajones y sacó dos globos de color rosa. Le lanzó uno a Daryl.- Quiero un buen par de peras, no mandarinas, Darylina. Venga, sopla.

Y una vez más esa noche, Daryl se vio haciendo algo que creyó que nunca llegaría a hacer, hincharle una teta de plástico a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Con el paquete bien sujeto entre sus nuevos pechos, los tacones anunciando que se acercaban a la puerta de salida, y la marca del tanga en sus caderas mientras caminaba, Merle y Daryl salieron rumbo hacia la moto.

- Conduce tú Robin.- Le dijo Merle lanzándole las llaves a su hermano quien las cogió al vuelo.

Daryl colocó la ballesta que completaba parte de su atuendo sobre el manillar de la moto y esperó a que su hermano se acomodara a su espalda. Un sonoro crack anunció que la raja del lateral de vestido había crecido un centímetro más. Aguantó una sonrisa al ver a Merle recolocándose sus partes nobles mientras alzaba una pierna para sentarse tras él. Sus dedos enguantados se enlazaron sobre su estómago.

- ¡Merle!- Le espetó Daryl cuando sintió sus dedos escurrirse hacia su propia bragueta. Una risa masculina pero con cierto toque femenino le llegó junto a su oído al par del roce de la melena artificial que lucía.- ¿Quieres dejar de tocarme los cojones?

- Ya te gustaría a ti, encanto.- Le dijo en tono meloso Merle tocándole el pecho de forma sugerente.

- ¡ESTATE QUIETO O TE VAS ANDANDO!- Apartó sus manos hasta colocarlas en sus caderas, lejos de cualquier parte peligrosa.- ¡Y NADA DE ARRIMAR LA CEBOLLETA!- Le advirtió al notar cómo su hermano se escurría hacia delante pegando sus pechos falsos a su espalda.

- Vamos Robin, tu damisela te estará esperando.- Daryl puso el motor en marcha y aceleró para salir del aparcamiento y cruzar la ciudad en tiempo record sin que nadie les viera. - ¿Crees que yo encontraré a mi Rogger, Robin?- El menor de los Dixon aguantó un gruñido y apretó más el acelerador para no tener que escuchar a su hermano.- ¡NO VAYAS TAN RÁPIDO QUE SE ME REVUELVE EL PELO!- Le espetó Merle llevándose una mano a la cabeza para sujetar la peluca en su sitio mientras mantenía la otra en torno a la cintura de su hermano.

- ¡HABERTELO DEJADO CRECER!- Zigzaguearon unos metros ganándose varios bocinazos cuando Merle le arreó un golpe en el muslo.

- ¿Quieres que nos matemos Jessica?- Le espetó Daryl mirando por encima de su hombro encontrándose con un sonriente Merle.- ¿Qué coño te pasa ahora? ¿Qué te has fumado antes de salir de casa?

- Me has llamado Jessica…- Le dijo relamiéndose los labios sin estropear el carmín y lanzándole un guiño.

- Dios…- Gruñó Daryl agachando la mirada y ralentizando el ritmo al ver el semáforo en rojo.- De puta madre…- Masculló al reconocer el vehículo parado a su lado como el de un alumno de la universidad.

Un sonoro silbido llegó a sus oídos y Daryl vio a Phillip, uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla.

- Bonita pierna, encanto.- Dijo en tono apreciativo antes de que Merle se volviera hacia él y alzara más el vestido descubriendo su pierna enfundada en una media de rejilla.

- Gracias, cariño.- Le dijo Merle con teatralidad lanzándole un beso que hizo que sus compañeros estallaran en risas y el chico palideciera ligeramente pero sin llegar a soltarle una barbaridad.

- ¡Se ha encontrado una auténtica mujer, entrenador!- Le espetó otro a Daryl quien alzó su dedo corazón en toda su extensión para que pudieran verlo mientras aceleraba.

Merle se despidió de ellos con su mano extendida, varios guiños y movimientos de melena que podrían hacer las delicias de cualquier comercial de productos para el cabello. Logró calmar su risa y exhaló con profundidad apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Daryl para que pudiera escucharle con claridad.

- ¿Sabes hermanito? Creo que si hubiera sido mujer, habría sido una auténtica zorra.

- No me cabe duda.

Daryl apretó sus dedos en torno a las manos cuando empezó a escuchar a Merle tararear una canción junto a su oído. El sentido del ritmo lo había logrado pero su tono era bastante irritante al intentar imitar sin éxito el tono de voz de una mujer.

Negó con la cabeza cuando negó al reconocer la melodía, una canción de Cher.

- Espero que Beth vaya a la fiesta o te juro que de esta me mudo a otro estado.- Musitó Daryl para sí mismo viendo el perfil de la casa que la Hermandad había alquilado para celebrar la fiesta. Dio gracias mentalmente a quien hubiera pensado que coger una casa en una zona poco habitada era la mejor idea.

En cuanto Merle logró desmontarse sin romperse un tacón, el cuello o el vestido por completo, Daryl hizo lo propio cogiendo la ballesta en la mano. Sintió un tirón en su espalda cuando su hermano recolocó las alas que había insistido en que luciera.

- Sigo sin entender por qué cojones tengo que llevar estas mierdas…- Farfulló entre dientes.

- No podías venirte sólo con la ballesta y el gorro, Robin.- Atajó Merle colando su brazo en el antebrazo de su hermano para caminar a su lado hacia la puerta. – Y sonríe.- Le dijo dándole un golpe en la mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y la delicadeza de una mariposa.

- Te estás amariconando con ese vestido, hermano… No es por nada pero…- Una colleja resonó con fuerza a la par que Daryl tocaba el timbre.- ¿Quieres dejar de pegarme?

- Cuando tú sepas comportarte.- Le espetó Merle irguiéndose en sus tacones, recolocando el pelo sobre su ojo derecho y esbozando lo que él pensaba era una sonrisa seductora enmarcada con su pierna adelantada a través de la raja del vestido.

- ¡Bienveni….!- Daryl vio cómo el rostro de Andrew Henderson pasaba de la alegría cordial para recibir invitados, a la estupefacción, al regocijo a la carcajada más grande que estaba seguro escucharía esa noche.- ¡ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MEJOR, CHAVALES!- Gritó por encima de su hombro haciendo una reverencia enfundado en su bañador naranja con manguitos y un flotador con cabeza de pato, haciéndose a un lado para que pudieran entrar.- ¡Dadle una cálida bienvenida a Jessica Rabbit Dixon y a… ¿Robin Hood?!- Preguntó con una media sonrisa que se borró en cuanto vio la cara de pocos amigos de Daryl. El chico se entretuvo con el cordón de unos prismáticos de plástico que colgaban de su cuello apoyándose contra su pecho desnudo.- Entrenador…- Dijo en un tono de voz más serio mirando a Daryl de nuevo.

- Henderson…

El menor de los Dixon se deshizo del brazo de Merle dejándole a su aire mientras él iba directo hacia la zona donde esperaba encontrar alcohol suficiente para olvidar esa noche, ese día, o quizá mejor su vida entera.

* * *

Beth observaba su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación mientras escuchaba a su hermana salir de la ducha. Acomodó la hilera de flores sobre la cómoda, asegurándose de que eran de la largura suficiente para colarla entre los cabellos de la peluca rubia. Era de un tono muy similar al suyo propio pero la largura era lo importante, colocada, estaba segura que alcanzaba sus tobillos.

Maggie había insistido en que debería ser más larga si quería parecerse tanto al personaje del cuento, pero ella alegó no querer llevarse vasos y suciedad del suelo en su pelo allá por donde se moviera.

Estiró la tela de su vestido violeta con pequeñas franjas rosadas. Antes de colarse en la ducha, Maggie le había ayudado a atarse el corsé hasta casi cortarle el aliento. "Aprovecha lo que tienes y sácale partido" le había indicado su hermana señalando su escote más pronunciado que nunca haciéndole ruborizar.

Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el pequeño camaleón de color verde que Rachel le había encontrado y que iba bien sujeto sobre su hombro. Acarició la cabeza del animal cuya sonrisa estática le arrancó una a ella más amplia todavía.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás para poder verse bien en el espejo. El vestido era realmente idéntico al de la película que no hacía mucho habían estrenado. Había disfrutado como una niña de cinco años viéndola junto a su amiga en aquella sala de cine cercana al campus.

- ¿Te ayudo con la peluca?- Le preguntó Maggie envuelta en su albornoz y con el pelo aún húmedo.

- Quizá deberías terminar tú primero…- Comentó Beth en tono jocoso señalándole la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- Tengo tiempo de sobra.- Atajó ella cogiendo con cuidado la peluca de encima de la cama. Una pequeña trenza le iba a ayudar a mantener cualquier mechón lejos de sus ojos, y pronto las margaritas fueron entrelazadas en ella gracias a las expertas manos de su hermana. – No se va a dar cuenta de qué le ha pasado por encima cuando te vea…

Beth agachó la cabeza al nudo que sujetaba el corpiño sobre su pecho. Iba a esa fiesta porque quería, porque Rachel, Jean, Maggie y muchos van iban a ir a pasarlo bien. Pero se engañaba a sí misma si intentaba negar que una gran razón para ir, era la posibilidad de que ÉL fuera a ir a la fiesta también. Sabía que no era muy dado a acudir a ellas por voluntad propia así que toda su energía estaba enfocada en el poder de convicción de su hermano Merle.

- Puede que no vaya…- Susurró más para sí misma pero se aventuró a mirar el rostro de su hermana reflejada en el espejo frente a ambas.

- Sabes que irá aunque sea para asegurarse que no te vas con nadie más.

Beth frunció el ceño ante la sola idea de que él pudiera pensar algo así de ella. ¿Creía que era de las que se acostaban con cualquiera en una fiesta, de buenas a primeras? Sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse creyendo que su encuentro con Daryl tal vez no le había dado una idea muy opuesta a esa.

- Aunque si va y le ves acercándose a otra…- Maggie abandonó su espalda para rebuscar algo que escondió a su espalda desvelándolo al alzarlo por encima del hombro de su hermana pequeña, poniéndolo en su punto de mira en el espejo.

- ¿Me has comprado… una sartén?- Preguntó Beth aguantándose una carcajada cogiendo el utensilio.- Es de plástico…- Dijo con gesto apesadumbrado. Fue el turno de Maggie al ver la expresión de su hermana pequeña.

- No quieres dejarle inconsciente, ¿no?- Arqueó una ceja y sonrió con malicia.- ¿O sí…?- Le dio un codazo amistoso viendo la rojez de las mejillas de Beth extenderse hasta sus orejas.

- Sabes que no…- Se apresuró a decir Beth sopesando el peso de la sartén en la mano.- ¿Y dónde llevo yo esto?- Maggie se apresuró a colar la sartén entre las patas del camaleón de peluche, asegurándose de que no se cayera.- Lo tenías pensado…- Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hay que estar preparada, hermanita.- Le guiñó un ojo y besó su mejilla tras colocar la última flor en su pelo.- Estás genial, Bethy.- Beth le dio un apretón cariñoso a su hermana.

- Venga, te toca a ti ahora. Vamos.

Beth sonrió al ver a su hermana sacar su disfraz del armario y dejarlo sobre la cama. Sintió cierta envidia al ser consciente de que si su hermana iba a lucir una peluca morena con trenza, pantalones cortes, camiseta de tirantes y varias armas falsas sujetas a su cintura con un cinturón, iba a ser por esa incipiente relación Glenn, el amante de videojuegos y repartidor de pizza a domicilio. Tras negarse a ser el Luigi para su disfraz de Mario Bros, Maggie había aceptado ir vestida como la heroína Lara Croft.

Maggie no tardó en enfundarse su disfraz a falta de la peluca que no tardó en colocarse tras secarse el pelo entre comentarios de Beth.

- ¿No te quedan un tanto prietos?- Comentó en voz baja Beth a su hermana viendo lo justos que le quedaban los pantalones a su hermana. Maggie le guiñó un ojo por encima de su hombro simulando una herida en su mejilla con maquillaje.

- Esa es la idea.- Sonrió ante el reflejo de su rostro que el espejo le devolvía. Sacó unas gafas de sol con las lentes parcialmente tintadas y se las colocó. Se dio la vuelta desenfundando una de las armas, apuntando al techo con ella. Colocó su mano libre en su cadera y miró a su hermana.- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Creo que a Glenn le va a dar un infarto cuando te vea.

- Genial, entonces.- Dijo la mayor riendo cogiendo lo necesario para poder ir a la fiesta.- Vamos a buscar a las chicas. ¡Oh!

Antes de salir por la puerta cogió una bolsa con una botella de alcohol dentro. Tenía intención de beber algo antes de acercarse a la fiesta, y sobre todo, lograr que su hermana también claudicara para cuando se encontrara con el entrenador suplente entre tanta gente.

Ambas chicas no tardaron en alcanzar la habitación de sus amigas tras varios comentarios de más compañeras que iban a acudir a la fiesta y alababan y envidiaban a partes iguales sus disfraces. Beth sonrió al mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana con expresión fiera metida en el papel de la heroína, mano en el arma en su cintura dispuesta a desenfundarla si era necesario.

Tras golpear la puerta con los nudillos, Rachel ya vestida con su disfraz de hada y Jean aún en ropa interior pero maquillada les abrieron la puerta.

- ¡Chicas, ¿listas para la fiesta?!- Exclamó Maggie alzando la bolsa con la botella dentro.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Jean percatándose de la hora.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Lara Croft asfixiándola por unos segundos.

- ¡Wow!- Dijo Maggie sorprendida mirando su atuendo.- ¿Reina de las hadas?- Rozó con cuidado la corona de flores sobre su melena oscura.

- Desde que Jean me coronó.- Dijo la chica sin borrar la sonrisa ni un instante mirando con cariño a su compañera de cuarto.

- ¡Ala!- Exclamó Beth reparando en cada detalle del disfraz de Rachel.- ¡Las dos llevamos flores en el pelo!- Se abrazó a su amiga dando saltos de alegría, gritando disfrutando de ese momento como sólo ellas eran capaces de hacer.

Maggie observó a las dos chicas acercándose a Jean.

- Son como crías…- Dijo divertida viéndolas toquetearse el pelo mutuamente e incluso intercambiar alguna flor con cuidado de no desbaratar el trabajo hecho por su hermana y su amiga.

Beth sonrió a Rachel viendo un brillo especial en sus ojos, era evidente que disfrutaba de su vestido pero había algo más que creía que aquella mujer de imposibles piernas enfundada en su ropa interior, había obrado para su amiga no pudiera dejar de sonreír con esa luz propia.

- Estás preciosa, Rachel.- Le dijo Beth con sinceridad tironeando de un fleco de su traje mientras ésta se afanaba en darle la espalda para que pudiera inspeccionar sus alas.

- Jean me ha ayudado…- Le dijo con una sonrisa agitando el bote de purpurina en su mano.

- ¿Vas a espolvorear a la gente, eh?- Rachel asintió con energía y ambas vieron como Maggie sacaba una botella de Martini de su bolsa.

- ¡MAGGIE!- Le espetó Beth queriendo decir en esa queja todo cuanto quería.

La última que había bebido había sido en la fiesta y había terminado de una manera que, aunque en su momento hubiera disfrutado de una manera que le ruborizaba pensar, también había hecho que al día siguiente hubiera derribado a Daryl en la carrera benéfica.

- No seas monjil,- respondió Maggie.- Es sólo para ir entrando en ambiente.

Maggie agitó la botella para terminar abriéndola y darle un trago. Beth rodó los ojos y cogió a Rachel de su mano arrastrándola hasta su cama para sentarse con ella y continuar hablando sin pensar en la botella abierta.

Beth desvió un instante su atención de vuelta hacia su hermana y su mejor amiga creyendo escuchar una mención de un pelirrojo y lagunas de memoria. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando averiguar de quién hablaban.

- ¿Estás de coña?- Le escuchó a Jean sisear entre dientes.- Precisamente para lo contrario.- Alzó su dedo índice.- Si ese chiflado vuelve a acercarse, quiero estar en mis cabales para no dejar que se aproveche de mí.- Dijo volviéndose hacia el espejo.

¿Chiflado? Aquella palabra la resultaba familiar. Beth abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al comprender por fin de quién hablaban. No podía ser…

- ¿Sabes si va a ir él?- Le preguntó Rachel a su amiga atrayendo su atención de vuelta hacia ella.

- No lo sé…- Murmuró tocándose un mechón de pelo de la peluca.- Oí a Glenn y Maggie hablando de que había llevado una pizza a casa del profesor Grimes y estaban allí.

- ¿Viven juntos?- Rachel se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa.- No pensaba que el profesor Grimes se había divorciado para estar con Merle.- Rachel enlazó sus dos manos contra su pecho con expresión soñadora.- Sabía que Merly encontraría a alguien que le mereciera.

Beth soltó una risotada sin saber si era mejor sacarle de su error o no.

- El profesor Grimes y Merle Dixon no son pareja, locuela.- Le dijo con cariño viendo su rostro entristecerse ante la noticia.- Pero seguro que hay alguien por ahí para los dos.- Rachel asintió sin recuperar del todo la sonrisa.

- Ojalá, se lo merece.- Dijo Rachel con tono serio sorprendiendo a Beth por la profundidad que escondían esas palabras. ¿Desde cuándo su amiga y el entrenador eran tan "amigos" por clasificarlo de algún modo? Se mordió el labio recordando la foto subida al Facebook de los dos juntos con varias copas de más. – Pero creo que harían buena pareja, se lo diré cuando lo vea en la fiesta.- Asintió con energía una vez dando palmadas.

- Seguro que se alegra de que pienses en… su bienestar.- Le comentó Beth dándole un pellizco amistoso en la mejilla viendo a su hermana beber con calma mientras Jean hablaba por teléfono en el balcón. – Si sigues así, al ritmo que vas, cuando llegues a la fiesta no vas a necesitar tomar ni una copa…

Maggie le guiñó un ojo negando con la cabeza sin despegar sus labios del morro de la botella en su mano.

- Creo que va a llover.- Anunció Jean regresando del balcón.

- ¡No!- Exclamó asustada Rachel.- ¡Se me mojarán las alas!- Saltó de la cama para asomarse por la ventana.

- Mira que no tener en cuenta los de la Hermandad que hoy iba a llover…- Comentó Maggie con ironía dando otro trago más.

- ¡Maggie! ¿Quieres dejar de beber?- Le volvió a increpar Beth.

- ¡Qué muermo eres!- Dijo Maggie dejándose caer en la cama de Jean.- Cualquiera diría que te tiraste al entrenador Dixon.

Beth sintió su rostro volverse de todas las tonalidades entre el blanco y el rojo sangre que cabían.

Jean que estaba frente al espejo recolocándose una horquilla, se giró a la velocidad de un huracán hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué?- Beth se tapó la cara con uno de los cojines multicolores que tenía Rachel en su cama y guardó silencio.

- Lo que oyes, Jean.- No pudo verlo pero escuchó a su hermana alzar la botella hacia su amiga.

- Pero… ¿Con Merle o Daryl?- Insistió la chica estupefacta.

- Dejad de hablar del tema…- Les pidió con voz amortiguada.

- Daryl.- Respondió Maggie por ella haciendo caso omiso a su ruego.

- ¿En serio? ¿No jodas?- No tardó en escuchar la risa de Jean sentándose junto a su hermana en la cama.- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Cuenta eso con detalles!- Beh se aferró con más fuerza al cojín entre sus manos queriendo que fuera el cojín el que la tragara en ese momento. El sólo escuchar la palabra detalles ya hacía que la sangre le hirviera en el cuerpo no precisamente por la rabia. - ¡Dios, qué fuerte! ¿Y cómo la tiene? ¿Y cómo lo hace? Dios… es que sólo de imaginarlo en la situación…- Jean paró de hablar de forma repentina hasta que ella y Maggie estallaron en carcajadas.

Beth se aguantó las ganas de lanzarles el cojín, de decirles unas cuantas verdades de cómo era Daryl, de cómo le había hecho sentir, de las marcas que le había dejado y que había visto al día siguiente siendo prueba irrefutable de que no se había imaginado nada. Quería decirles que si cerraba los ojos podía aún sentir sus manos trepando por sus muslos, mordiéndole el cuello y…

- ¡No tiene ninguna gracia!- Estalló finalmente apartando el cojín con la cara roja como un tomate para taparse de nuevo. Recordar aquel baño…

- ¡Un momento!- Intervino Jean de nuevo.- Rachel, cuando me dijiste en clase del profesor Grimes que le derribó, ¿te referías a eso?- Rachel se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Qué?- Abrió los ojos de par en par la morena.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el que le tirara en la carrera?

- Cierto, aún no te he explicado las clases de derribos…- Dijo Jean tocándose el mentón con su dedo índice.

- ¿Acostarse con alguien y derribar es lo mismo?- Preguntó con genuina curiosidad su compañera de habitación. Beth observó el intercambio entre ambos sin saber si reír o llorar o directamente usar su peluca y salir por la ventana trepando por ella.

- Más o menos… Siempre que se haga con amor.- Añadió Jean empujando a Maggie de nuevo sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella.- Este derribo es uno amoroso.

- Es el que le hizo mi hermana a Daryl…- Añadió Maggie estallando en carcajadas junto a su amiga.

- Yo no entiendo nada…- Musitó Rachel negando con la cabeza confundida.

- Mejor, creo que aún no estás preparada para saber más…- Dijo Jean llevándose la botella a los labios mientras se apartaba de encima de Maggie.- Quizá deberías ponerlo en práctica esta noche…- Soltó una risotada.- ¡Ah! Pero no con Merle.

- Sé que ya está ocupado…- Murmuró para sí misma Rachel en voz baja ajustándose la corona sobre el pelo.

- Vámonos ya.- Le dijo Beth a su amiga tironeando de su mano hacia la puerta para salir de aquella habitación infernal, alejarse de su hermana, sus comentarios sobre el chi… el hombre con el que se había acostado y sus risas con Jean. Respiró hondo intentando prepararse para lo que fuera que fueran a encontrarse en la fiesta de la Hermandad, con o sin entrenadores Dixon entre los invitados.

Beth caminaba a grandes zancadas poniendo cuanta tierra de por medio podía alejándose de las risas ebrias de su hermana y de Jean que parecía que la sobriedad comenzaba a escurrírsele entre los dedos.

- Seguro que se puso en plan cromañón y…- Comentó Jean soltando una nueva risa que alcanzó los oídos de Beth con claridad.

Ante la nueva risotada y el comentario que les escuchó decir se paró en seco apartando con su pie la melena rubia que decoraba su cabeza. La chica colocó ambas manos en su cintura y les miró con furia.

- Dejad de hablar de él como si… fuera un pedazo de carne sin sentimientos y…- Se mordió el labio resoplando con fuerza.- ¡Fue genial! ¿Vale? ¡Fue el mejor… polvo de mi vida y el muy imbécil no me ha vuelto a llamar!- Dio un paso con el dedo en alto en su dirección.- Así que no me toquéis las narices con si lo hicimos contra la puerta del baño, en la ducha o en la encimera de la cocina, ¿está claro?- Se humedeció los labios y se dio la media vuelta.

- ¿En la ducha…?- Murmuró sorprendida Jean a Maggie.

- ¡SÍ, EN LA DUCHA LA SEGUNDA VEZ!- Le espetó Beth sin darse la vuelta y sin detenerse.- ¡SABE PERFECTAMENTE CÓMO Y DÓNDE HACERLO, ASÍ QUE CERRAD EL PICO Y SEGUID… DÁNDOLE A LA BOTELLA! ¡DEJADLO ESTAR!

Beth intentó recuperar el aliento al alcanzar a Rachel quien le ofreció un caramelo de frambuesa.

- A mí me relajan…

* * *

_Lo sé, se me va la pinza demasiado ya con este fic, pero lo gozo como un cochinillo en un barrizal vamos jajajaja No puedo evitar usar a Merle de esa manera totalmente gratuita para ponerle en el disparadero de todas las bromas habidas y por haber en un futuro, presente y pasado. Al igual que tampoco me puedo resistir a exponer a Daryl a semejante visión a su edad. _

_Un agradecimiento especial por este capítulo para Cassandre Watson quien me dejó usar el diálogo que había escrito desde el punto de vista de Jean para adaptarlo e incluirlo en este capítulo. A ella y a Acui les agradezco más que nunca haberme dado alas para escribir esta bizarrada total. _

_Y a todos y todas quienes leáis esto y penséis que no perdéis el tiempo ni salud al hacerlo, ¡gracias también! Por vuestro apoyo, vuestros comentarios o por vuestra mera lectura. Me alegra que os esté gustando. _

_¡Nos vemos ya en la fiesta jajajaja! Cuerpo a tierraaa!_


	7. Sin palabras

_Ya estoy de vuelta de nuevo con este grupo de gente que han caído en mis manos. Pobrecillos. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans, Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

_**Advertencias:**__ Merle siendo Merle, Daryl aguantando a su hermano, Andrew siendo un gran maestro de ceremonias, Beth intentando no perder la compostura, Gareth siendo un galán, Rachel buscando seres increíbles, el enigmático Jack, comparaciones varias… Locura, alcohol, lenguaje y... ¿He dicho ya Merle siendo Merle?_

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

La música de la fiesta llegó a sus oídos desde el hueco que habían encontrado para aparcar el coche conducido por Maggie. Jean había insistido ir de copiloto para no estropearse el traje mientras Beth, Rachel y Glenn se apretujaban en el asiento trasero.

La lluvia había caído como una cortina sobre el parabrisas mientras avanzaban por las calles en dirección a la casa donde se celebraba la fiesta esa noche. Los cinco miraron por los cristales empapados y ligeramente ahumados hacia el cielo encapotado.

- Parece que ha parado un poco.- Comentó Maggie atreviéndose a abrir la puerta del coche y asomar la cabeza.- Nos da tiempo a entrar en la casa sin tener que sacar el bañador.- Les dijo en tono jocoso guiñándoles un ojo al salir del coche.

Los cincos salieron del coche con rapidez siendo envueltos por el bullicio de la música que a todo volumen salía de los distintos altavoces repartidos por la propiedad. Beth vio que a su alrededor las ventanas del resto de casas de la zona estaban sumidas en la oscuridad.

- Espero que los vecinos se hayan ido…- Murmuró para sí la chica dejándose llevar por Rachel quien con el bote de purpurina en una mano, tironeaba de ella hacia la casa.

Antes de que entraran en ella Maggie detuvo a su hermana tomándola del antebrazo con suavidad.

- Avísame si pasa cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?- Beth asintió esbozando una tensa sonrisa mirando de reojo la silueta de la casa.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien.- Dijo intentando convencerse también a sí misma.

- No dejes que se meta en tus bragas sin permiso.- Las mejillas de Beth se encendieron a la par que una carcajada escapaba de la boca de su hermana.

- ¡MAGGIE!- Le espetó ella dándole un golpe en el antebrazo.

Glenn las separó sin mucho esfuerzo yendo hacia la casa con Maggie de su mano y una sonrisa risueña en la cara. Jean abrió su sombrilla y se la colocó al hombro siguiendo sus pasos con porte serio y espalda erguida pareciendo una auténtica geisha japonesa. Rachel daba pequeños saltos por el camino empedrado, acertando a meter su pie en todos los charcos salpicando a algún incauto por el camino. Beth inspiró hondo, reacomodó la larga peluca y fue tras su amiga guardando una cierta distancia para librarse de una ducha prematura. La idea provocó que se mordiera el labio inferior y sintiera un leve cosquilleo en sus entrañas.

La música resonó con más fuerza en la calle cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par. Andrew, el maestro de ceremonias de prácticamente todas las fiestas celebradas por la hermandad, les recibió con su bañador, gafas de sol acomodadas sobre su pelo rubio, un par de manguitos y un flotador. Beth no pudo evitar sonreír ante el guiño que le lanzó a Jean al pasar por su lado y el repaso que le dio a su figura una vez le dio la espalda.

El chico se llevó una mano al pecho al verla, ahí donde su corazón estaría latiendo bajo capas de músculo y carne.

- Mucho cuidado esta noche, Greene- Beth le miró con suspicacia, esperando a que terminara la frase,- puede que más de uno quiera trepar por esa melena tuya hasta tus labios.- Andrew le guiñó un ojo viendo las mejillas de la chica encenderse bajo el leve maquillaje. – Aunque seguro que quien lo intente acabará con una flecha en el culo.

La chica se volvió hacia él con un pie dentro y el otro aún en el felpudo. Andrew colocó un brazo por encima de su hombro obligándole a inclinarse hacia un lado y así tener una visual de la cocina y el gran ventanal que comunicaba con el jardín trasero.

- Ahí…- Susurró el chico a su oído alzando su dedo índice hacia una figura que se movía en el jardín con una cerveza en la mano.

Beth frunció el ceño al ver un par de alas que habían visto tiempo mejores sujetas de forma precaria a la parte trasera de una camiseta sin mangas. Sus cejas se alzaron al seguir la línea de los hombros, hombros que conocía perfectamente.

- No puede ser…- Musitó sin saber si echarse a reír o salir corriendo de allí.

- Oh sí, Greene, ahí tienes a tu Robin Hood particular.- Le dijo ahogando una carcajada cuando Daryl reacomodo la tira de su ballesta sobre su hombro.

- ¿Eso es una ballesta?- Miró a Andrew a su lado quien estaba comiendo un puñado de ganchitos de un bol que le tendió por si quería picar algo mientras observaban a Daryl, más fuera que nunca de su zona de confort habitual disfrazado de esa guisa.- Ay, Dios.- Beth exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca viendo su gorro verde y una pluma negra colada entre los hilos.

- Pues aún no has visto lo mejor.- Sin soltarla, Andrew arrastró a Beth hacia la sala de estar.

Gran parte de los alumnos que habían acudido a la fiesta habían dibujado un corro, dejando en el centro a una mujer de vestido rojo al igual que su pelo. La chica achicó los ojos intentando descifrar de quien podía tratarse. Sus ojos recorrieron la silueta descartando que fuera una mujer, aquel cuerpo no era de mujer. En cuanto vio una pierna asomarse por la raja lateral de la falda soltó una risita. Era un hombre, ver el vello escapar entre los agujeros de las medias de rejilla, no hizo más que afianzar la idea en su cabeza. Y entonces escuchó su risa, era obvio que intentaba darle cierto toque femenino pero aún así había algo tremendamente fami…

- No puede…

Beth balbuceó a ver a no otro que a Merle Dixon apartándose la melena pelirroja a un lado pero sin descubrir su ojo derecho al igual que el personaje de ficción al que emulaba. La joven se aferró por acto reflejo al torso desnudo de Andrew a su lado viendo al entrenador volverse sobre unos tacones imposibles hacia ellos.

Merle miró a Beth de la cabeza a los pies y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, abriéndose paso entre la gente congregada a su alrededor, y caminó hacia la chica.

- Es todo tuyo.- Le susurró Andrew al oído dándole un apretón en la cadera y poniendo pies en polvorosa para no tener que escuchar a su entrenador.

Beth esperó no sin cierto nerviosismo la aproximación de Merle hacia ella quien por un instante pareció olvidar su papel como Jessica Rabbit para meterse en la suya propia.

- Vaya, vaya, tigresa…- Soltó un breve silbido mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose de forma deliberada en su escote. Beth se cruzó de brazos lo que hizo que sus pechos aún se apretaran más.

- Mis ojos están aquí arriba, Dixon.- Dijo por fin recuperando la compostura y ese genio Greene que en ocasiones lograba salir a la superficie en ella.

- Lo sé, encanto.- Le dijo Merle tardando varios segundos más en alzar sus ojos maquillados hacia los de ella.

- Bonita sombra de ojos.- Comentó de forma casual Beth intentando seguir enfadada pero cada vez que reparaba en algún nuevo detalle del disfraz, el color de la sombra de ojos, los guantes, el pintalabios, los botones amarillos simulando ser pendientes. La chica tomó aire para no perder los papeles.

- Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Rapunzel.- Le dijo él tironeando de un pelo de su larga peluca robándole una margarita.

- ¡Hey!- Le espetó ella intentando recuperarla de sus manos pero no tardó en colarla en su escote junto a su paquete de tabaco. La chica arqueó una ceja como si aquello le fuera a detener y coló su mano entre los globos de Merle en busca de su flor. Un grito agudo salió de sus labios cuando sintió las manos de Merle tocarle los pechos por encima del vestido. La bofetada que le dio hizo que parte de la melena que cubría su ojo derecho se moviera.

- Tú me tocas las tetas, yo te toco las tuyas encanto.- Dijo él sin dejar de sonreír, avanzando hacia ella, provocando que Beth retrocediera como un cangrejo sin saber dónde meterse.

Aunque pareciera física y empíricamente imposible, Beth juraba escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Merle acercándose sobre el suelo de la casa mientras ella seguía alejándose de él con cuidado de no pisarse su larga melena rubia y darse de bruces contra el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su amiga Rachel saltando sobre un montón de cojines mientras echaba purpurina en la palma de su mano abierta, y la soplaba hacia alguno de los presentes.

- ¡Rachel!- Le llamó con cierto aprensión en la voz cuando sintió algo golpear su espalda haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Una mano se cerró en torno a su bíceps evitando que cayera al suelo, peluca y todo. – Gra…

El agradecimiento murió en sus labios cuando al mirar por encima de su hombro para agradecer a quien le había salvado de hacer el ridículo una vez más en su vida, comprobó que no era otro que el propio Daryl Dixon.

- Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde.- Le dijo Merle a su hermano con un guiño, lanzándole un beso a ella quien se encogió ante la grotesca pero graciosa imagen ante ella. El hombre les dio la espalda, alzó las manos al aire y se abrió paso entre un grupo de chicos a quienes toqueteó el trasero y hombros entre las risas de todos.

Beth se removió de entre los brazos de Daryl y dio un par de tentativos pasos alejándose de él pero sin poner cuanta tierra de por medio cabría esperar a juzgar por su expresión. Los ojos del entrenador suplente le examinaban de los pies a la cabeza al igual que había hecho su hermano, pero con una expresión bien distinta en su rostro. Su mirada pasó con rapidez por su generoso escote, aterrizando en sus ojos azules sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse.

El hombre se humedeció los labios jugueteando con la lata de cerveza en la mano. La alzó hacia ella despegando sus labios para hablar.

- Te queda… muy bien.- Dijo con voz rasposa, carraspeando para aclararse la voz. Beth esbozó una sonrisa de labios prietos agradeciendo su comentario.

- Tú…- Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber muy bien cómo describir su intento de disfraz.

Cualquier intento de conversación murió entre ambos al escuchar el restallar de un látigo seguido de una maldición. Beth y Daryl se volvieron hacia el pasillo viendo con claridad a Gareth llevándose dos dedos de su mano izquierda a los labios mientras con la derecha sujetaba el látigo en cuestión.

- Si no sabes manejarlo, no deberías llevarlo, West.- Le dijo Daryl con una media sonrisa socarrona cuando el chico llegó hasta ellos.

- Lo mismo podría decirle de ella, entrenador.- Comentó Gareth de forma casual guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Beth frunció el ceño al escucharle.

- Piérdete antes de que te pase otro accidente con el látigo…- Siseó Daryl en su oído viendo al chico mantenerse estoico en su postura sin ningún atisbo de miedo o incomodidad.

- Uhmmm.- Murmuró de forma apreciativa Gareth mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de estar.- Creo que le pediré a cierta hada que me cure con su purpurina…- Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se alejó de ellos, látigo al hombro, en pos de Rachel.

Beth y Daryl intercambiaron una mirada, ella se reacomodó la peluca y le miró de soslayo.

- Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme de que no usa el látigo para algo más que para hacerse daño…- Murmuró Beth dando un paso hacia la sala de estar, siendo detenida por la mano de Daryl en su muñeca.

Sus dedos la apretaron ligeramente sin hacerle un daño real, pero lo suficiente como para evitar que se alejara más. Su pulgar derecho rozó el borde de los brazaletes que lucía en su muñeca.

- ¿Te veo luego?- Beth miró hacia la sala de estar donde Gareth permanecía sentado en el reposabrazos del sofá con Rachel encaramada a su espalda en el respaldo del mueble. – Beth…- La chica parpadeó y le miró asintiendo.

- Búscame.- Le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa aguantándose en el último instante para no besarle allí mismo en mitad del pasillo.

Beth se alejó de Daryl llegando a tiempo de escuchar a Gareth conversar con una Rachel que había cambiado de posición colocando una pierna en cada hombro del chico aún sentado en el sofá. La cabeza de Gareth y su sombrero descansaban contra el estómago de Rachel y las manos cubiertas en purpurina dibujaban una carita sonriente en la mejilla de él.

- Soy un buscador de tesoros que arriesga su vida para salvaros de manos peligrosas.- Ladeó su rostro alineándolo con el de Rachel. Algunos mechones de su melena oscura rozaban su mejilla.- Esta noche ya he encontrado el que andaba buscando.- Le dijo sonriendo una vez Rachel asintió satisfecha consigo misma por haber cumplido su tarea. La chica parpadeó procesando lo que Gareth acababa de decir y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Acunó la cara de él entre sus manos, haciendo que sus labios se asemejaran a los de un pez.

- ¿Has encontrado un unicornio?- Le dijo con tono sorprendido y esperanzado y la mirada más brillante que nunca. Gareth vio por el rabillo del ojo al entrenador Dixon enfundado en su vestido rojo acercarse a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ajá, vamos, te lo enseño.- Sin darle tiempo a recuperar a su amiga de las garras del explorador "Gareth Jones", Beth les vio desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Maldito West no va a recordar ni su puto nombre cuando termine el próximo entrenamiento.- Farfulló Merle pasando por su lado en pos de la pareja recién desaparecida.

En vistas de que no iba a poder salvar a su amiga de Gareth, Beth pensó en buscar a Daryl donde se habían visto pero el hombre ya no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor optando por salir al jardín y ver si se encontraba por allí.

* * *

Jack rebuscó en su pantalón el paquete de tabaco que había guardado con esmero antes de salir de la habitación. Debía reconocer, tras haberse echado un rápido vistazo antes de salir de la residencia, que el disfraz que Gareth le había ayudado a escoger, no le iba nada mal.

Acercó la lumbre de su cerilla encendida- Jack el Destripador no llevaba mechero encima- hacia el cigarrillo aspirando con fuerza. Exhaló el humo hacia el cielo sujetándose el sombrero de copa con la mano por miedo a que se pudiera caer. Apoyó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol y se deslizó por él hasta dar con su trasero en el suelo. Cubrió sus piernas estiradas con la capa que llevaba anudada al cuello con un broche cortesía de Gareth. De dónde diablos lo había sacado, prefería no pensarlo. Agradeció la sombra que el árbol le confería, alejándole así del resto de gente que reía, bebía y bailaba en el jardín que daba a un prado más amplio con una pronunciada cuesta.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo depositó en el suelo a su lado, usándolo como reposabrazos. La débil llama del cigarro consumiéndose, iluminó su mirada azul clavada en una figura grácil saliendo al jardín por el gran ventanal.

Sus ojos subieron de las sandalias de claro diseño japonés por la pequeña porción de piel de los tobillos que había dejado a la vista al escoger ese quimono. Su humedeció los labios golpeando con el pulgar el filtro del cigarro haciendo que la ceniza cayera entre la hierba mientras sus ojos ascendían por la silueta de la chica envuelta en la tele de un rojo brillante con dibujos en color blanco. A pesar de que se encontraba de espaldas, y su cabeza hasta oculta tras la sombrilla con flores de cerezo pintadas en ella, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Le vio dar varios pasos de espaldas antes de girarse de nuevo con expresión descolocada mirando la escena frente a ella. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño elaborado, la piel de su rostro y cuello había sido empalidecida por el maquillaje, sus labios iban parejos con su quimono.

Jack reacomodó su nuca contra la corteza de forma que podía seguir cada uno de sus movimientos con absoluta calma. Apretó los dientes de forma inconsciente al ver a Andrew, compañero de equipo de Gareth, acercarse a la chica y lograr que sonriera en pocos segundos. Rascó la piel de su labio inferior levantando un leve pellejo mientras Andrew gesticulaba contándole alguna historieta a Jean quien, metida en su papel, ocultaba su risa tras su mano estirada con delicadeza. El gesto hizo que parte de su brazo quedara al descubierto al deslizarse la manga hasta su codo.

Un gesto de cabeza, y ambos echaron a andar hacia una mesa con bebidas dispuesta a cierta distancia de la piscina en la que chapoteaban algunos invitados.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse a él. Sin molestarse en desviar sus ojos de su objetivo, Jack esperó a que, quien fuera que se acercara a él abriera la boca si tenía algo que decirle.

- ¿Tienes fuego, chaval?

Jack parpadeó y volvió su rostro hacia Daryl parado frente a él. El movimiento hizo que el monóculo de su ojo cayera hasta su abdomen sujeto por la cadena que lo aseguraba al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Asintió extendiendo el brazo sujetando las cerillas en la punta de la mano. Daryl lo cogió con un escueto "gracias" y se encendió el cigarro devolviéndole las cerillas. Jack las guardó de vuelta en su bolsillo centrando de nuevo su atención en Jean. En Jean y la mano de Andrew acercándose a su espalda, en Jean y su sonrisa al mirar al rubio enfundado en aquel ridículo bañador y flotador, en Jean y su cuello estirado al soltar una carcajada extraña en ella y que Andrew aprovechó para mirarla con más atención.

- Vas a desgastarla…- Comentó Daryl en un murmullo tranquilo mirando a la pareja igual que Jack. El chico le dio otra calada al cigarrillo sin abrir la boca.- No es por romperte las ilusiones, Evans…- Dijo el hombre recordando el apellido del chico,- pero creo que no eres el tipo de tío con el que alguien como ella se acostaría.

Jack recogió su pierna izquierda apoyando su antebrazo con ella sin prestarle atención al comentario del entrenador suplente.

- Aunque supongo que eso te la suda.- Dijo Daryl con una sonrisa irónica exhalando el humo por encima de su hombro viendo a Beth salir por la puerta del jardín unos instantes antes de volver a meterse en la casa. – Te entiendo…- Murmuró para sí mismo dejando la ballesta entre sus piernas.

El objeto atrajo la atención de Jack quien optó por desviar su mirada hacia la ballesta olvidando por un breve segundo lo bien que parecía estar pasándoselo Jean junto a Andrew.

- No está mal.- Observó el chico con el cigarro entre los labios. Alzó la mirada hacia Daryl acercando su mano hacia la ballesta.- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Quieres clavarte una flecha en un pie?- Jack negó.- Pues entonces no.

- No está cargada.- Observó el chico con el ceño fruncido sin retraer su mano.

- ¿Has manejado alguna vez una?- Le preguntó Daryl cogiendo la ballesta en una mano en modo protector.

- No, pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?- Comentó él dejando su mano caer de nuevo a su lado al ver que sus intentos eran en vano.- Prefiero las armas blancas.

Daryl miró con curiosidad al chico quien rebuscaba algo en sus ropas. Al poco sacó un objeto de uno de los bolsillos. Un click, y el brillo de una hoja refulgió en la oscuridad.

- Las medidas son legales.- Le dijo Jack leyendo la pregunta en sus ojos. Le tendió la navaja sujetándola por el filo para que la cogiera del mango.

Daryl apoyó la ballesta contra el tronco del árbol y aceptó el arma. La miró con detenimiento entre la neblina que el cigarro en sus labios creaba. Abrió y cerró la navaja varias veces, sopesando la forma y el peso en su mano antes de devolvérsela.

- No está mal… ¿Para qué la usas?- Jack se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Jean.

- Pelar fruta, entre otras cosas.- El recuerdo de una falda siendo cortada, una piña víctima de su navaja mientras esperaba a que se desmaquillara le asaltaron, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. Daryl miró con suspicacia el gesto del chico.

- No creo que quieras usarla contra él.- Le dijo el hombre con cierto tono de advertencia en su voz. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el chico quien se volvió hacia él con expresión confusa.

- No tengo intención de hacerlo.- Dijo Jack guardando la navaja de nuevo en su bolsillo.- Puede no… agradarme pero, por eso no voy a lanzarle una navaja que le seccione la carótida.- Su voz era pausada, calmada al igual que sus ojos observando a la pareja ajena a su conversación. – Menos aquí delante de todo el mundo.- Volvió su rostro al de Daryl y sonrió al ver su expresión. Agitó la cabeza de forma negativa con cierta incredulidad y apagó el cigarro en la hierba a su lado.

Jack se puso de pie recuperando el sombrero de copa que colocó sobre sus rizos. Ajustó el monóculo en su ojo izquierdo e hizo el amago de echar a andar. La mano de Daryl contra su abdomen le impidió hacerlo.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó tras haberse deshecho de su cigarro y recuperado la ballesta. Jack pudo ver con claridad en la tensión de sus hombros y facciones, que no creía lo que le había dicho. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

- A por una bebida, si le parece bien, entrenador Dixon.- Dijo en tono calmado sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

- Ve a la cocina.- Le dijo Daryl en tono autoritario imaginando lo que podría suceder si decidía acercarse a la mesa cerca de la cual Jean y Andrew conversaban de forma animada.

- Esa era mi idea.- Jack tocó el ala de su sombrero con dos dedos a modo de saludo.- Nos vemos, señor Hood.

* * *

_Perdonad el retraso en la actualización! Entre que no terminaba de encontrarle el punto, y que la música que me ponía de fondo no ayudaba demasiado… Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena._

_Como podéis comprobar la fiesta aún se va a alargar algún capítulo más… Y la cosa va a ir desbarrando cosa mala por momento jajaja No puedo evitarlo, mi mente no está muy cuerda la pobre._

_¡Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendo este desfase!_

_Oh! Pequeño apunte visual. Andrew Henderson tiene "el físico-la cara" del actor Jensen Ackles ;)_

_Espero veros pronto con el capítulo ocho bajo el brazo._

_¡Que paséis buen fin de semana!_


	8. Sin palabras II

_A quien pedía a los "tórtolos" en comentarios anteriores, lo prometido, es deuda ;)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans (he is mine), Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

**_Advertencias: _**_Objetos arrojadizos, hay quien dice que este cap no es apto para cardíacos, Merle haciendo de las suyas por culpa de mi mente maquiavélica, Andrew y sus dotes como maestro de ceremonias en bañador, Daryl y su boca y sus paranoias mentales, Beth y su valentía regada en alcohol, animales, armas domésticas, bizarrismo…_

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

No supo exactamente por qué, pero Daryl respiró más tranquilo una vez vio al pelirrojo desaparecer en el interior de la casa sin haberse acercado a Jean y Andrew. Había algo en ese chico que no terminaba de encajarle del todo, pero a la vez parecía de los más cuerdos que había en esa fiesta echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

Miró al cielo encapotado que amenazaba tormenta tras haber soltado un ligero chaparrón poco después de llegar ellos.

Su bebida estaba a punto de terminarse así que decidió seguir los pasos de Jack El destripador, a juzgar por su traje de época, y buscar algo con lo que remojar la garganta y probar suerte en encontrar a Beth entre la gente.

Con las manos bien guardadas en el interior de sus bolsillos, el entrenador tragó grueso zambulléndose en el interior de la fiesta. El volumen de la música parecía dispuesto de tal manera que no era cuestión de escucharla, si no sentirla, con la vibración de los bafles colocados por toda la maldita casa.

Daryl lanzó una mirada de advertencia a uno de los estudiantes cuando éste estuvo a punto de rociarle con un vaso de cerveza. El chico consiguió recular a tiempo y dio un paso atrás, mojándose a sí mismo.

Entró en la cocina, logró robar un botellín de cerveza que aún nadaba en el hielo a medio derretir. Tiró la chapa por encima de su hombro sin preocuparse donde caía y regresó al pasillo. Dio un trago al botellín sopesando sus opciones, la más fiable era la sala de estar así que se encaminó hacia allí.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de forma súbita cuando para su sorpresa, alguien decidió bajar el volumen de la música hasta casi hacerlo enmudecer por completo. Con el ceño fruncido y oídos agradecidos, sorteó a una pareja que estaba manoseándose en mitad del pasillo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Su trago más reciente terminó regando la espalda de una chica demasiado borracha para darse cuenta de ello. Su golpeó el pecho con el puño cerrado intentando expulsar hasta la última gota de cerveza que se había desviado de su ruta predestinada.

Los ojos le lagrimearon ligeramente, parpadeó y alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia el escenario que habían improvisado en un ala de la sala de estar. Allí subido, detrás de un micrófono, con una boa de color rojo, se encontraba su hermano con sus inseparables tacones, la raja de su falda ¿más grande? Y una copa bien cargada.

Un rugido general y varios gritos y silbidos consiguieron que regalara a los presentes varios besos volados, enviados desde sus labios pintados y su mano enguantada, y guiños que más de uno al recibirlos fingió desmayarse.

Daryl soltó un gruñido llevándose una mano al rostro, negando con la cabeza, sin poder evitar picar entre sus dedos la imagen de su hermano dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo ondeando la boa como un jinete un lazo.

Entre varios golpes en la espalda, Henderson subió al escenario a su lado pasándole un brazo por la cintura. ¿Cuándo diablos había entrado el chaval? ¿Y Jean? Daryl echó un rápido vistazo viéndola con una cara indescifrable entre varias personas, el pelirrojo no estaba a la vista.

- ¡Buenas noches gente!- Gritó el rubio consiguiendo un grito eufórico de todos los presentes.- Esta noche teníamos pensado algo especial, pero no estábamos preparados para algo como esto.- Señaló con el pulgar a Merle a su lado quien le dio una sonora colleja en el cogote que arrancó una sonora carcajada entre el público. – Nos sentimos tremendamente honrados de que Jessica Dixon se haya presentado en nuestra fiesta, un aplauso para ella, por favor.- Dijo el chico separándose de ella y con un gesto teatral pidió que hicieran caso a su petición y se unió a la ronda de aplausos, silbidos y vítores. Merle intentó hacer una reverencia pero casi perdió el equilibrio en los tacones.- Bien,- regresó junto a Merle quien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro desnudo del chico dándole un pellizco al pico del pato de su flotador- como os venía diciendo, hoy teníamos preparado algo especial: ¡Karaoke!- Un nuevo rugido hizo que el chico se tapara los oídos con ambas manos y riera.- Lo sé, sé que os encanta. Y… ¿Quién mejor que la gran Jessica para cantar la canción inaugural?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa colocándose las gafas de sol. – Lo sé, no sé cómo hemos tenido tanta puta suerte…- El chico rio.- Bien, sin más dilación os dejo con Jessica y su… ¡I will Survive!- Gritó Andrew eufórico dando varias palmadas, caldeando más el ambiente y dejando espacio a Merle para que ocupara su sitio frente al micrófono.

- Buenas noches encantos,- dijo el hombre guiñando uno de sus ojos y humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua en un gesto lascivo- ¿preparados para disfrutar?

Aquel comentario no hizo más que encender aún más los ánimos que Andrew ya había conseguido elevar hasta el mismísimo cielo. Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa cuando vio a su hermano coger el micrófono en su mano derecha, el pie del mismo con la izquierda tras deshacerse de la copa y adoptar una postura completamente antinatural para cualquier hombre.

Daryl se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, el botellín de cerveza bien sujeto en su mano derecho, su brazo izquierdo cruzado en su pecho.

Las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a salir por los altavoces y Merle comenzó a cantar sorprendentemente mejor de lo que su hermano esperaba. Daryl arqueó una ceja y asintió, dando su aprobado a la voz que su hermano empleaba, con el ritmo bien cogido y… ¿Por qué cojones Merle se sabía la canción? No estaba mirando la maldita pantalla en la que salían las letras… Daryl soltó una risotada atesorando ese pedazo de información para más adelante.

- Parece que el buen juego de cadera es cosa de familia…- Dijo alguien en su oído sobresaltándole, soltando una pequeña risita.

Daryl confuso se giró viendo a Beth con las mejillas encendidas y con sus ojos clavados en la figura ondulante de su hermano quien no se cortaba en girar, elevar sus brazos, agitar la boa e invitar a algún borracho a acompañarle en el escenario con él. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a un compañero de su clase aceptar el reto y unirse en ese baile imposible con el entrenador del equipo de fútbol.

- Jamás creí que viviría para verle… así…- Dijo sin saber exactamente cómo describir el surrealismo de toda la situación.- Pensé que habría alcohol de por medio… Mucho más…

Beth soltó una carcajada, arrugando su nariz en un mohín divertido.

- A mí me parece peculiar.

La chica se encogió de hombros mirándole de soslayo. Alargó su mano y le reacomodó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, bajo el gorro. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de él, volvió sus ojos a la figura de su hermano entrelazando sus manos entre sí.

Daryl cambió su peso de un pie a otro, mirándola de reojo mientras le daba un nuevo trago a su cerveza casi olvidado gracias al espectáculo que estaban presenciando. La uña de su dedo pulgar rascó la etiqueta del botellín, sus ojos descendieron hasta sus manos. Carraspeó para atraer su atención aún a sabiendas de que sabía perfectamente que en ese bullicio era imposible que escuchara nada.

La chica intentó apartar un mechón de la peluca que le impedía ver con facilidad y se tambaleó ligeramente en sus zapatos, apoyándose de forma accidental en Daryl.

- Perdona…- Dijo ella con voz quebrada.- Creo que debería dejar de beber por un rato…- Comentó frunciendo el ceño con la mirada perdida en sus uñas violetas.

- No te iría mal…- Comentó Daryl viéndola girarse hacia él con una ceja arqueada.- Si tú quieres, claro…- Se apresuró en mantener su boca ocupada con un trago de su botellín.

Miraron en silencio cómo su hermano seguía cantando con todo su ser y aquel pobre iluso le hacía los coros. Daryl dudaba realmente si el chico se había percatado de que se trataba de Merle y no una mujer de verdad.

- ¿Encontraste a… tu amiga?- Le preguntó con cierta incertidumbre en la voz.

No sabía si ella quería realmente hablar con él pero, ¿era ella quien se había acercado, no? Eso debía significar algo joder.

- Está con Gareth.- Le dijo asintiendo de forma lenta.- Por lo que entendí él le iba a enseñar un unicornio… Creo que le mentía.- Daryl soltó una risotada que enmascaró con una tos. No era cuestión de meter la pata tan pronto.

- Me puedo hacer una idea de la clase de cuerno que le va a enseñar el muy capullo.

Beth rio a su lado, mirándole con los ojos brillantes por el alcohol que se había bebido. Definitivamente había sido bastante, ¿tanto como en la otra fiesta?

- Aunque definitivamente mejor que sea él y no el maldito destripador…- Dijo con la mirada endurecida vaciando el botellín de cerveza que dejó poco después en el suelo.

- ¿Destripador?- Le preguntó Beth confundida, apoyando su mano sobre su antebrazo desnudo, buscando un punto que le ayudara a mantener su verticalidad con facilidad.

- El pelirrojo de pelo rizado que parece el puto Drácula con esa capa… Si no fuera porque lleva el monóculo…- Farfulló entre dientes sin poder evitar sentir cierta tensión al roce de la mano de la chica en su brazo.

- ¿Drácula llevaba monóculo?- Se preguntó en voz alta Beth llevándose un dedo a los labios con intención de morderse la uña.

Daryl evitó que el dedo terminara en su boca y retuvo sus dedos en su mano. La chica parpadeó confundida, como si al evitar el gesto no pudiera terminar de procesar completamente su pensamiento.

- Drácula no, va disfrazado de Jack el Destripador.- Le dijo él con calma viendo cómo sus facciones mutaban de la confusión a la comprensión en cuestión de segundos, con una gran sonrisa como broche final.

Beth asintió humedeciéndose los labios al recordar haberse cruzado con el chico minutos antes en la cocina, buscando algo que beber.

- Me cae bien…- Le escuchó decir Daryl.

- No hagas demasiadas migas con él, niña.- Beth soltó un resoplido ante el sobrenombre que había usado.- Hay algo en él que…- Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo.

- Hablaré con quien quiera, Daryl Dixon.- Le dijo la chica con voz firme pero pastosa y su dedo índice apuntándole a su nariz. – No eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni mi… novio…- Terminó en un hilo de voz, el brillo de sus ojos ligeramente más tenue que segundos atrás.

- Lo… Lo sé…- Dijo Daryl tras unos segundos viendo a la chica asentir y agachar la mirada. Le vio parpadear con fuerza y tomar aire, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.- Beth.

Ella le miró, forzando una sonrisa que no logró opacar la sombra de las lágrimas en sus ojos azules. El hombre trago grueso desviando la mirada hacia otra parte, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y convertirlos en una frase coherente. Pero se sentía incapaz.

Un ligero apretón en su antebrazo le hizo devolverle la mirada a ella.

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo?- Le preguntó la chica con un atisbo de esperanza y miedo en sus ojos.

Daryl le respondió con un mudo asentimiento, dejándose llevar por ella mientras se abría paso entre la gente con su mano en la suya. Intentó tomar aire y así lograr aligerar el nudo en su garganta.

* * *

No le preguntó por qué caminaban más allá de los lindes de la propiedad, más allá del jardín con la piscina y aquel árbol, bajo el que había conocido al descendiente más reciente de Drácula.

Pronto se vio caminando a su lado en vez de un paso tras ella, sus dedos entrelazados de tal manera que le hizo cuestionarse cuándo se había convertido en algo natural para él caminar de mano de Beth Greene, en mitad de una noche, en la fiesta de una Hermandad y sin un rumbo marcado.

Pero más le sorprendió la certeza que no le importaba. No le desagradaba lo más mínimo. Era cómodo, sencillo, ¿agradable?

Beth le dio un suave golpe con su hombro en su antebrazo desnudo, mirándole de reojo con una media sonrisa. Daryl acarició sus nudillos con su dedo pulgar viéndola agachar la mirada a la hierba que iban pisando.

- ¿Eso es una sartén?- Preguntó de forma repentina deteniéndose a escasos metros de la linde árboles que marcaba una zona boscosa.

Beth asintió sacando la sartén de la segura prisión que eran las patas del camaleón y la alzó, golpeándole con ella el bíceps.

- ¡Hey!- Le espetó Daryl alejándose de ella, pero Beth volvió a golpearle, en esa ocasión con más fuerza e intención.- Ya sé que es una sartén puedes dejar de…

Un nuevo golpe y Daryl reparó por fin en las cejas fruncidas de la chica. Estaba cabreada. ¿POR QUÉ? El hombre dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la joven fue tras él dándole esta vez en el pecho con el mango de la sartén entre ambas manos, el camaleón de su hombro se agitaba con cada nueva embestida.

Daryl pensó en decirle que se detuviera, que estuviera quieta, pero en su fuero interno algo le dijo que mejor era quedarse callado, recibir los golpes y una vez calmada pedirle explicaciones. Además, ¿cuánto podía pesar? ¿47 kilos en mojado? No podía hacerle demasiado daño.

Al primer golpe en su cabeza, no dijo nada. Pero cuando vio peligrar la pluma de su sombrero, le cogió las muñecas con cuidado de no hacerle daño. La sartén terminó en el suelo entre ellos.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?

Daryl no se esperaba un golpe bajo, literal ni metafísicamente. Beth le sorprendió con un puntapié en la espinilla que le hizo ver las estrellas y soltarle de inmediato soltando maldiciones por doquier.

- ¡Me caguen hasta en mi…!- Cojeó un par de pasos y le miró con furia, recibiendo el mismo trato.

- ¡Te lo mereces!- Le espetó ella aferrándose a su falda con energía.

- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué?- Le preguntó él arrepintiéndose en el acto pues Beth se agachó y al no poder alcanzar la sartén que Daryl se apresuró en recoger, le lanzó algo que el hombre esquivo con su nueva arma.

- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?- Un nuevo objeto se estrelló contra la sartén acabando varios metros detrás de ella.- Nos acostamos… ¡Varias veces! Y, ni una llamada, un saludo distinto al verme, un… ¡NADA!- Beth cogió una piña del suelo y logró estrellársela en el hombro.

- No tengo tu telé…- Colocó la sartén delante de su cara librándose de milagro de un nuevo proyectil.- Eres alumna de la…- La piña le acertó en el abdomen. Daryl dio gracias a que no era de grandes dimensiones.- Lo sien…- La piña que le acertó en sus partes nobles al haberse distraído por unos instantes, sí que era de buen tamaño.- Dios… eso ha dolido…

- ¡GENIAL!- Gritó ella viéndole doblarse sobre sí mismo, colocó ambas manos en sus caderas mirándole airada. – Así al menos sentirás parte de lo que yo he sentido todos estos días.- Dio un paso pero pronto reculó sobre sus zapatos, aún no se le había pasado por completo la borrachera.

- ¿Lo siento, vale?- Le dijo él, irguiéndose con el rostro enrojecido por la anterior postura.

Dio un tentador paso en su dirección. Tomó como una victoria que ella no recuperara la distancia perdida caminando en dirección opuesta.

- No sé qué… No sé por qué no te llamé, o… Por qué no me quedé…- Beth le escuchó en silencio, cruzándose de brazos, esperando a que siguiera escupiendo verdades por su boca que creyó que jamás diría, y menos a una universitaria disfrazada de una maldita Princesa Disney y medio borracha. – Debí haberme quedado.- Le dijo con sinceridad. Era como una regla no escrita entre las personas normales, pero claro, él era un Dixon, lejos de esa clasificación.

- Sí, debiste haberte quedado, o haber dejado una nota aunque fuera.- Murmuró la chica con voz algo más calmada, la punta de su zapato jugueteando con la hierba. Desvió su mirada hacia las luces de la casa.

- Podría…- Beth le miró con una ceja arqueada poniéndoselo más difícil.- ¿Puedo compensarte de algún modo?

Daryl giraba la sartén en su mano, nervioso, esperando una respuesta. Probablemente iba a mandarle al diablo pero… ¿Le había dicho de salir allí, no? La chica agachó la mirada y la alzó poco después hacia él, sus brazos más relajados.

- ¿Compensarme?- Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior dando un paso en su dirección.

Daryl asintió con ganas de partir la sartén en dos y así lograr liberar un poco esa tensión que sentía, esas ganas de salir corriendo y perderse entre los bosques como su "ídolo" esa noche, el auténtico señor Hood. Pero a la vez quería quedarse y comprobar cómo podía continuar todo aquello.

- ¿Habías pensado en algo?- Cuestionó Beth dando otro paso más, quedándose a escasa distancia de él. Daryl negó con la cabeza llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca. Tal y como él había hecho antes con ella en la fiesta, Beth le impidió terminar la acción, apresando sus dedos en su pequeña mano. - ¿Alguna vez antes le has pedido disculpas a una chica?- Le preguntó ella con sincera curiosidad viendo un ligero rubor cubrir las mejillas del hombre quien se encogió de hombros.

Beth sonrió soltando una suave risa, negando con la cabeza, el camaleón imitó su gesto sobre su hombro. Le escuchó soltar un suspiro y acercó su mano libre a su mejilla acariciando con el pulgar su incipiente barba.

- Podrías besarme…- Le dijo ella con sencillez sin mirarle a los ojos, acariciando su mandíbula con delicadeza hasta formar una amplia sonrisa al recaer sus ojos en la silueta de las alas cosidas a su espalda.- ¿Sabes que Robin Hood no llevaba al…?

Tal vez se había cansado de preguntar, o simplemente se quedó con la sugerencia y nada más. Tal vez fue ese roce inocente, el brillo de la noche en esa peluca artificial, el azul más oscuro de sus ojos a tan corta distancia… No supo con certeza por qué no esperó a que terminara la frase, a que le diera una orden directa.

Hizo lo que le pidió. Lo que ella quería. Lo que él quería, y la besó.

Acunó su rostro en la mano que Beth había dejado libre, su pulgar en el borde de su mandíbula mientras el resto de sus dedos buscaban cobijo en el nacimiento del pelo cerca de su oreja.

En cuanto sintió a la chica soltar su otra mano la apoyó en su cadera, acercándola de forma imperceptible a ella. No recordaba cuando había soltado la sartén y había terminado bajo sus pies. Le importaba tres narices, sólo tenía cuerpo y mente para la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el roce de la tela que cubría sus brazos el bordear su cuello con ellos, la suavidad, el hambre, la incertidumbre de sus labios sobre los de él.

No pudo contenerse y la apretó entre sus brazos en cuanto sintió el gemido que escapó de los labios de Beth. Sus dedos se clavaron con más energía sobre su vestido queriendo sentir la carne que resguardaba, queriendo revivir el recuerdo de ella durante aquella noche en aquel baño.

Le dio un suave mordisco a su labio inferior recuperando el aliento, pensando en si alguien tendría la genial idea de seguir sus pasos o llevarse a la chica a otra parte más discreta. Sólo para él. Besó sus labios brevemente y le miró.

Daryl abrió los labios para plantearle su idea cuando sintió algo golpear su cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué cojones…?- Se rascó la nuca y vio el objeto caer: una piña.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y alternó su mirada entre la piña y los árboles cercanos. Adoptó una postura defensiva haciendo a Beth a un lado tras él.

- ¿Daryl?- Preguntó la chica confundida por su cambio de actitud.- ¿Qué…?

- Era una piña…- Susurró el chico descolgando con sumo cuidado la ballesta de su espalda y colocando una flecha, dispuesta a ser disparada.

- ¿Vas a… cazar piñas?- Preguntó en cierto tono divertido y confundido ella.- ¿Ahora?

- Shhhh…- Le pidió Daryl que guardara silencio.- No te separes de mí…

- ¿Daryl, quieres decirme qué…?- El hombre chistó de nuevo haciéndola guardar silencio.

- Donde hay piñas, hay ardillas.- Beth asintió con los ojos abiertos como intentando decirle "vale, y eso importa porque…"- No te puedes fiar de ellas, son muy traicioneras…- Le dijo comenzando a acercarse a los árboles con el ojo en la mirada del arma.- Camelan a todo el mundo por esa mierda de dibujos animados que nunca llegué a comprender… ¿Dos ardillas amigas?- Ahogó una risotada a duras penas contra la ballesta.- Así la gente sale a cazar y vuelve en una puta caja de pino con un brazo menos.

- Las ardillas no son carnívoras, Daryl.- Intentó razonar la rubia siguiéndole con cuanto sigilo le permitía su kilométrica peluca.

- Sí claro, ¿Cómo el ser humano, no?- Le preguntó mirándole por encima del hombro indicándole con la cabeza que se desviara hacia la izquierda.- Son unas hijas de puta…- Dijo con rencor.

- ¿Tienes algún tipo de trau…?- Daryl le lanzó una mirada que le advertía que no siguiera por ese camino.- Vale, no digo nada.- Aseguró la chica alzando las manos en modo defensivo. – Creo que no soy la única que debió de dejar de beber antes…- Susurró para sí mirando a Daryl por si le decía que debía volver a caminar tras él.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que el hombre se paró en seco y alzó la ballesta hacia la espesura. Hizo volar una flecha y tras un breve chillido algo cayó al suelo.

- ¡JA!- Exclamó triunfal Daryl recuperando la flecha y la ardilla que había abatido. La alzó y se la enseñó a Beth quien apartó la mirada ahogando un escalofrío.- Ya tenemos desayuno para mañana.- Dijo con una sonrisa limpiando la sangre de la flecha en su pantalón y atando su primera presa a una cuerda que guardaba en el bolsillo y anudó en torno a su cintura.

- Estarás de broma…- Dijo ella mirando con ojos desorbitados al pobre animal boca abajo colgando de su cadera.- Pobrecilla…

Daryl se llevó los dedos a los labios limpiando los restos de sangre que el animal había dejado en ellos al extraerle la flecha.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir compensándome sin…- Beth se abrazó a sí misma mirándole.- Y nada de desayunar ardilla.

- ¿La has probado?- Le preguntó él cargando de nuevo la ballesta con intención de seguir dando caza a esos infernales bichos.- No es como el conejo pero… No está mal con unos huevos fritos…- Comentó el hombre.

Beth ladeó el rostro mirándole con curiosidad, intentando encajar esa nueva información en el puzzle mental que era el hombre de pie frente a él.

- Prefiero ceñirme al zumo de naranja y el café para desayunar.- Dijo ella tajante.- Pero gracias.- Añadió en tono más suave intentando sonreírle obviando el cadáver de la ardilla.

- Como quieras…- Se encogió de hombros él mirando a su alrededor.- Entonces… ¿Volvemos o…?

Beth asintió en silencio echando a andar por el camino que habían recorrido para salir de aquel pequeño bosque y comprobar que su amiga seguía de una pieza, y si Merle seguía con su repertorio musical.

- Te dejas algo.- Le escuchó decir a Daryl al poco de cruzar la linde de árboles.- Se volvió hacia él y le sonrió al ver que había recuperado la sartén.- Sigue casi intacta.

- Me la regaló mi hermana.- Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Supongo que sabía que venía a la fiesta…- Beth le sonrió dándole la respuesta que ya conocía.

A medida que caminaban Daryl rozó de forma casual la mano de Beth quien entendiendo su intención, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él sonriendo en la oscuridad con la casa iluminada en su punto de mira.

- ¡Au!- Se quejó Beth cojeando ligeramente mirando el suelo.

- ¿Has pisado algo, princesa?- Le preguntó Daryl preocupado al ver cómo su tobillo parecía haberse girado ligeramente. Beth movió el pie con cuidado aguantando un siseo.

- Creo que sobreviviré…- Le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.- Pero he pisado algo y…

Daryl se agachó y paseó sus dedos por la hierba hasta dar con algo duro y ligeramente húmedo y… ¿Se movía?

- ¡Que me parta un…!- Daryl alzó el objeto o más bien el animal para poder verlo con más claridad. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo iluminó con la luz de la pantalla.- ¿Una tortuga?- Preguntó entre confundido, sorprendido y fascinado por su descubrimiento.

- Maldito bicho, casi me vale un esguince.- Masculló Beth entre dientes frotándose el tobillo, agarrándose al hombro de Daryl para no caerse de culo.

- Te cruzaste con él… Estaba antes.- Beth arqueó sus cejas.

- ¿En serio defiendes a una tortuga cuando acabas de ensartar a una ardilla con una flecha por tirarte una piña? ¡Casi me hago un esguince!- Se quejó la chica poniendo el pie en el suelo.

Daryl soltó un suspiro y acercó la cabeza de la tortuga hacia su cara replegando su cuello hacia detrás. El animal le imitó arrancándole una sonrisa.

- Lo que me faltaba por ver…- Farfulló la joven rubia dándole la espalda.- ¿Volvemos o vas a seguir haciendo ojitos con… eso?- Le preguntó sin volverse hacia él.

Daryl clavó sus ojos en su nuca y miró a la tortuga antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No viviría mucho allí a su antojo, era evidente que era una mascota y alguien la había perdido. En un gesto sorpresivo y demasiado emocional para él, se guardó la tortuga en el bolsillo del pantalón y se colocó junto a Beth.

- ¿Solucionado?- Daryl asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior.- Voy a necesitar una mano por un rato.- Le dijo ella enlazando sus brazos para usarle a modo de bastón mientras caminaban.

- Poseído por lo que fuera que se había tomado o que parecía haber tomado el cuerpo de su hermano el cantante vestido de mujer, Daryl se detuvo en mitad de la explanada y se agachó ligeramente frente a la chica.

- Venga, sube.- Le indicó.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- Le preguntó Beth con una media sonrisa.- La peluca pesa bastante…- Daryl soltó una risotada.

- Venga princesa, que no tenemos todo el día.- Beth se agarró a sus hombros y se subió a su espalda. Daryl soltó un gruñido al reajustar su peso y erguirse.- Pesas más de lo que recordaba…- Le dijo él de forma casual sintiendo un calor ascender por su cuello hacia sus mejillas. Beth ocultó su sonrisa avergonzada contra su hombro, asegurándose de no caer.

* * *

_Lancemos fuegos artificiales y crucemos los dedos para que ninguno la prepare de nuevo y se separen. ¡Ja! ¿Para qué vamos a engañarnos? Lo sencillo no es lo mío así que… aunque aún no lo sepa con claridad el camino tendrá algunos baches jojojojo ¿O quizá no? Dios sabe._

_En finnnn, Daryl tiene una nueva mascota. Algunas ya sabréis de quien se trata, que tiene ya hasta nombre propio por supuesto. Las piñas y las ardillas son peligrosas así que si pensáis ir de paseo por el bosque, ya sabéis, sartén al canto. _

_¡Os veo en el siguiente capítulo de la fiesta! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegráis el día! _

_Agradecimiento especial para Acui y Cass por arriesgarse a servirme de conejillo de indias con este experimento y ayudarme a manejar a sus personajes a los que tanto cariño he cogido *-*_


	9. Sin palabras III

_Mil perdones por el retraso en actualizar. He sufrido uno de esos "bloqueos" en los que me quedo estancada de vez en cuando sin ser capaz de escribir ni una coma… Espero que el próximo no tarde tanto en salir de mi cabeza. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, excepto Jack Evans (he is mine), Rachel Stolen que es creación de Acui, Jean y Andrew Henderson que son de Cass. Para todo lo demás, MasterCard. _

_**Advertencias: **Andrew y Gareth son amor, Rachel y su purpurina, miradas que dicen más que palabras y que te tocan, Merle y su disfraz causando estragos, bizarrismo, aún no ha terminado la fiesta…_

_Perdón de antemano por cualquier erratilla ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

Podía sentir sus ojos en su silueta a pesar de que no le veía realmente, pero era una sensación que iba descifrando cada vez con más facilidad. Era una incertidumbre, una… excitación extraña y a la vez una cierta inseguridad, todo ello mezclado con decenas de recuerdos que a cada palabra que escuchaba, o cada cosa que olía, o cada comida que se llevaba a los labios en su mente se aparecían sus ojos azules, su sonrisa de depredador y…

Jean agitó tomó aire y lo expulsó aprovechando un momento en el que Andrew le dio la espalda para coger una nueva bebida para los dos.

Andrew Henderson… Le había visto y echado el ojo en los partidos del equipo, ella no era una gran fan de ese deporte pero un chico en uniforme era suficiente razón para aguantar el olor de comida frita, sudor, los gritos de los hinchas más devotos y los comentarios jocosos de los asistentes a los partidos.

Era el tipo de chico en el que ella se había fijado desde que era una niña y nombró a Daniel Simmons su pareja cuando ambos tenían seis años.

Jean esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar los ojos verdes de Daniel, verde que en más de una ocasión la mirada de Andrew le hacía recordar. Pero eran diferentes, el chico frente a ella tenía algo… especial, a parte del atractivo más que evidente (Jean clavó sus ojos por unos segundos en su trasero enfundado en el bañador maldiciendo interiormente al flotador por su ubicación, pero la visión de su espalda desnuda, sus hombros ese….)

Andrew se giró hacia ella con su vaso lleno y una sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Le dijo ella en tono cortés dándole un sorbo pequeño.- Está bueno.- Ante aquello Andrew sonrió con amplitud haciendo que ella le mirara con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿No voy a conseguir que lo digas, verdad?- Le dijo él bebiendo un trago de su cerveza. Jean negó con la cabeza haciendo girar la sombrilla. – Eres dura de roer, McKinsey…- Se humedeció los labios mirándola con detenimiento.- Me gusta.

Jean ocultó su sonrisa triunfal al beber otro trago de bebida y desviar su mirada hacia la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín. El tragó se quedó más de lo debido en el interior de su boca antes de descender por su garganta al ver a aquel maldito pelirrojo apartar sus ojos de ella antes de desaparecer en el interior. Parpadeó y terminó de tragar.

- ¿Todo un personaje, verdad?- Le dijo Andrew con una sonrisa afable ganándose de nuevo la atención de la chica.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Jean en tono casual agachando su mirada hacia el vaso de bebida con la pajita. No pudo evitar cierta gratitud por ese ínfimo pero bonito detalle del rubio a su lado.

- Jack.- Le dijo Andrew señalando con el mentón la puerta por la que se había volatilizado.- El año pasado compartí varias clases con él… Un tanto peculiar pero,- asintió para sí, - no es mal tipo.

Jean abrió la boca sorprendida y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás en la clase de Grimes, no?- Andrew asintió dándole otro trago a su bebida.- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el día del debate?- El chico volvió a asentir.- ¿Y no te parece mal tipo?- Andrew negó con la cabeza y se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano antes de hablar.

- Es su opinión, tan respetable como la tuya… Porque… "simpatice" con gente con la que la mayoría no lo hace, no quiere decir que sea como ellos.- Dijo el chico en tono calmado y conciliador. Se encogió de hombros.- Es como si… porque compartas habitación con una persona que crea en unicornios, por narices tú también debes creer en ellos y buscarlos en la oscuridad. – Andrew alzó las manos en modo defensivo.- Y que conste que Stolen creo que es para adoptarla.- Esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y soltó una risotada recordando la última imagen que tenía de la morena de mano de Gareth en la fiesta.- Deberías mantener un ojo en ella…

- Es bastante mayorcita…- Dijo Jean en tono hosco sintiéndose atacada por el comentario del rubio.

- Lo sé, pero es demasiado inocente en ocasiones para los tíos que nos juntamos aquí, y más para alguien como Gareth…- Le comentó él intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

- Logró lidiar con Merle Dixon, Gareth es pan comido después de eso…- Andrew estalló en carcajadas al escucharle decir eso.

- ¿Jessica?- Jean le miró confundida.- No me jodas que no le has visto todavía, McKinsey.- El chico vació su cerveza con avidez y la dejó en la mesa junto a la bebida a medio terminar de ella.- Después de esto, me odias o me adoras.- Le dijo Andrew ofreciéndole su brazo para ayudarla a caminar de vuelta a la casa.

Jean dudó unos instantes pero finalmente enlazó su brazo con el del chico y cerró la sombrilla antes de entrar.

La pareja logró abrirse paso entre la gente tras varios gritos y pitidos varios del silbato que había requisado a alguien por el camino. Estaban a punto de llegar a la sala de estar cuando Andrew se detuvo junto a la puerta y le miró a Jean con gesto serio.

- Mentalízate para reír o llorar, ¿de qué? Escoge tú la opción que más prefieras.- Le dijo Andrew sin quitarse su cara de drama e indicándole con un brazo extendido que fuera ella en cabeza ahora.

Jean dio echó a andar con cierto miedo y ganas y paseó su mirada por los asistentes. Vio a Maggie y Glenn conversando en una esquina cerca de la ventana con sus disfraces. El chico estaba jugueteando con la trenza de Maggie, mientras ella le robaba su gorra de Mario Bross y terminaba por rodearle el cuello con los brazos besándole con ganas.

Siguió mirando encontrándose a varios compañeros de clase con los que apenas había cruzado un puñado de palabras, algún apunte en ocasiones excepcionales; pero no recordaba sus nombres.

Vio a una chica vestida de "mujer de vida alegre" porque aunque quisiera negarlo, ella lo sabía, todos lo sabían… Cuando le vio la cara pensó que definitivamente, en el fondo, no iba realmente disfrazada en la fiesta.

Esbozó una sonrisa sardónica y siguió mirando sintiendo a Andrew a su espalda cerca de su hombro derecho.

- Te vas acercando…- Le dijo el chico al oído siguiendo la mirada de Jean entre los asistentes. – Templado…- Jean pasó de largo una melena pelirroja que parecía sacada de una tienda de segunda mano.- Te estás alejando…- La chica volvió su rostro hacia el rubio, sus rostros a escasos milímetros de distancia. Él tomó con delicadeza su mentón y volvió a girárselo en dirección a la melena pelirroja que se giró en ese preciso instantes, enmarcando el ¿suavizado rostro de Merle Dixon?.

- Ay Díos míos, que se ha maquillado.- Exhaló en un suspiro de miedo y sorpresa infinita. Parpadeó repetidas veces intentando procesar la imagen que se desvelaba ante sus ojos.

"El Macho alfa" por excelencia (él se encargaba de dejarlo bien claro cada vez que abría la boca o se movía por los pasillos del campus o por dónde fuera), el "sumun de la masculinidad", estaba caminando ¿sobre tacones? Jean abrió la boca escuchando la risa de Andrew a su lado pero es que…

- Esto debe ser una puta broma.- Dijo en un siseo viendo a Merle guiñar el ojo a un chico moreno quien le devolvió el saludo como si tal cosa.- La gente está enferma…- Musitó viendo al susodicho pasar frente a ella con un contoneo de caderas que ni un Ángel de Victoria's Secret.

Justo cuando estaba por perderle de vista, el hombre miró por encima de su hombro y clavó sus ojos en los de ella, sobresaltándola. ¡Se había dado cuenta! ¡Mierda!

Merle le lanzó un beso volado y le guiñó un ojo a Andrew mientras se mordía el labio inferior con teatralidad llevándose una mano al escote.

- Te presento a Jessica Rabbit Dixon.- Dijo el rubio en cuanto Merle salió de su campo de visión dándoles pie a recuperar la cordura que no les había arrebatado a base de golpe de tacón y giro de melena.

* * *

Si cualquiera le hubiera dicho meses, ¿qué meses? Media hora antes que iba a estar tumbado en una cama con una chica con no demasiada ropa encima, simplemente conversando, le habría dicho que el centro de desintoxicación más cercano estaba a apenas unas millas.

Pero ahí estaba él, Gareth West, tumbado en el colchón sin sábanas en una de las pocas habitaciones que habían encontrado en la casa, mirando al techo plagado de puntos brillantes simulando ser constelaciones. A su lado, tumbado con su corona de flores (que según le había dicho varias veces su amiga Jean se la había regalado), sus alas intactas y su falda que parecía querer poner en cuestión su entereza, invitándole a arrancarle el vestido de la misma en un parpadeo. Esas piernas plagadas de purpurina, los zapatos verdes con campanitas que titilaban con cada patada al aire que enviaba ella señalándole algún punto en el techo.

Gareth cerró los ojos y apuñó las manos evitando que una de ellas se deslizara por el colchón en dirección a ella. Pero, realmente, ¿qué le frenaba? Abrió los ojos y miró el perfil de Rachel en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillantes sus labios entre abiertos…

El chico se humedeció los labios y se giró en el colchón, acercándose a ella.

- … Pero debes de tener cuidado si sales por el bosque que hay cerca de la residencia…- Le dijo Rachel sin percatarse del cambio en las intenciones de Gareth tras su búsqueda fallida del unicornio en la casa.- Es cuando prefieren salir y… algunos no son muy buenos con los desconocidos y…- Gareth le apartó la melena del cuello, dejándola al descubierto para él, sus intenciones y sus labios.

Ante el primer roce de los labios de Gareth en su cuello, Rachel se tensó al instante, quedándose completamente rígida. La ausencia de negativa por parte de ella, Gareth la tomó como una señal de que no iba a terminar con…

Rachel se sentó de golpe en el colchón reacomodando su corona con gesto apresurado.

- ¡Había olvidado que tenía que hablar con él!- Dijo con voz atropellada buscando los zapatos en el suelo hasta darse cuenta de que los llevaba puesto.

- ¡Hey!- Le dijo Gareth en tono duro pero pronto suavizó su tono de voz y su expresión.- ¿A quién? Estábamos muy bien aquí y…

- Tengo que hablar con el entrenador Dixon…- Gareth exhaló un suspiro de fastidio y se llevó las manos al rostro.

- Me caguen hasta en mi…

La mano de Rachel aterrizó sobre las suyas como el aleteo suave de una mariposa. Gareth sintió el colchón ceder bajo su tibio peso al sentarse en la orilla, a su lado con los pies en el suelo.

- ¿Te hiciste daño?- Le preguntó ella ligeramente preocupada, apartándole las manos de la cara. Rachel le mostró su bote de purpurina y le sonrió.- Si pides que te deje de doler, ella- agitó el bote- te ayudará.

Gareth se vio incapaz de no sonreír al escucharla y mirar la certeza de sus palabras en el reflejo de sus ojos.

- Sí, definitivamente bien no estás…- Dijo la chica al no haber obtenido respuesta de él. Abrió la purpurina y decoró su frente tal y como había hecho antes con su mejilla donde lucía una carita sonriente.

El chico cogió la mano con restos de purpurina antes de que pudiera alejarse y posó los dedos manchados sobre sus propios labios, tiñéndolos de ese brillo peculiar. Rachel amplió su sonrisa al verle.

- Ahora estamos igual.- Le dijo ella ladeando el rostro y arrugando la nariz divertida. Se llevó el dedo índice al mentón.- Pero no estamos igual, porque si lo estuviéramos querría decir que somos la misma persona y…- Gareth se incorporó en el colchón lo suficiente para atrapar un mechón de pelo en una mano, deslizándolo entre sus dedos, y con la otra acunar su cuello y besarla por unos instantes que parecieron ser horas.- Pero mis tetas son más grandes que las tuyas…- Terminó la chica en un hilo de voz mirándole en silencio. Gareth siguió el gesto de Rachel cuando se humedeció los labios, bordeó sus labios con el pulgar de su mano.- ¿Gareth…?

- Ahora estoy mejor.- Le dijo él sonriéndole de medio lado dándole un tirón algo más fuerte a uno de los hilos de colores que caían de la corona de flores y se entremezclaban con su pelo moreno.

Rachel le apretó las mejillas hasta hacer que sus labios se asemejaran a los de un pez y le dio un sonoro beso en ellos.

- ¡GENIAL!- Gritó eufórica poniéndose en pie con su bote de purpurina bien guardado.- ¡VAMOS A BUSCAR A MERLY!

Gareth soltó un gruñido de hastío cuando el Hada Rachel le cogió de la mano y tiró de su brazo para salir de la habitación. El chico opuso la mayor resistencia pasiva posible para evitar salir de allí aterrizando en el suelo y con Rachel agarrándole de un tobillo para tirar de él, después de la otra. Él intentaba aguantar la risa al verle "cabalgar" una de sus piernas intentando empujar en vez de tirar de ella para hacer que se moviera.

Gareth ladeó el rostro intentando escudriñar lo que había debajo de ese vestido verde pero sin poder lograrlo por la escasez de luz. De forma repentina sintió un peso extra sobre su entrepierna. Agotada por sus intentos fallidos, Rachel había pensado que su mejor asiento en ese instante era él mismo.

El moreno tragó grueso mientras veía como un extraño, cómo sus manos se acercaban a la cintura de la chica y se asentaban en ella con suavidad. Las manos de Rachel acabaron sobre las suyas pero para su sorpresa no las apartó, si no que comenzó a recitar algo mientras su dedo índice saltaba de un dedo a otro.

Gareth no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a mover sus dedos en los costados de la morena escuchando cómo comenzaba a reír y retorcerse sobre él (mala pero genial idea a partes iguales). Rachel terminó tumbada sobre su pecho, revolviéndose, dándole codazos en partes sensibles pero no demasiado sensibles, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Si se me fastidia el maquillaje, Jean me mata!- Le decía ella entre risas intentando recuperar el aliento siendo presa de un repentino ataque de hipo.

El chico se apiadó de ella pero no le dejó que se marchara y mientras sentía su cuerpo agitarse con cada hipo, dejó que apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho, su cabello rozándole el mentón y sus brazos apoyados sobre el abdomen de ella ascendiendo y descendiendo con cada respiración.

Sus pulgares acabaron trazando vagos círculos sobre los brazos desnudos de Rachel acomodados entre los suyos.

- La estrella polar.- Le dijo al oído él, comiéndose un buen puñado de pelo al girar la chica la cabeza para mirarle. – Si alguna vez te pierdes por la noche, ella te ayudará a volver a casa. – Rachel le sonrió.- O puedes llamarme y voy a buscarte yo.- Ella asintió volviendo su vista de nuevo al techo estrellado.

* * *

Daryl apoyó su palma de modo protector sobre el bolsillo en el que la pequeña tortuga descansaba. Su otra mano no se separaba de la Beth ni aun cuando tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la marabunta de gente que parecía haberse agolpado entre las cuatro paredes de la casa en cuanto la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo.

- Aquí pasa algo…- Comentó Beth en voz alta con un tono más sobrio del que había tenido hasta el momento.

La joven echó un vistazo por encima del camaleón de su hombro, cruzando la mirada con Daryl. El hombre se encogió de hombros apartando de un manotazo a un alumno que intentaba alcanzar la ardilla sujeta a su cuerpo.

- Puede que Merle esté haciendo un striptease.- Dijo Beth sonriendo y con las mejillas encendidas ante la sola idea de ser testigo de algo semejante.

- Espero que no.- Rogó Daryl en un hilo de voz sin saber si era buena idea asomar la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta de la sala de estar donde parecía se había reunido la mayoría.

Beth se colocó de puntillas en sus zapatos intentando ver qué estaban fraguando allí, en cuanto vio el inconfundible pelo rubio de Andrew asomar entre el gentío supo que algo nada bueno, seguro.

Entre gruñidos, empujones y amenazas veladas en miradas silenciosas, la pareja se abrió paso entre la gente hasta casi alcanzar el meollo de la cuestión. Andrew se subió a un taburete y dio un sonoro soplido a su silbato de socorrista atrayendo la atención de todos. Indicó con un gesto de su mano cerca de su cuello, que cortaran la música.

- ¡Qué pasa gente!- Exclamó en un rugido que dejaba evidente que estaba caminando esa fina línea entre el achispamiento y la borrachera. – Como os dije antes, hoy…- Se puso serio y se llevó una mano al pecho.- Es una gran noche. ¡Y como tal!- Pidió que guardaran silencio un grupo de chicos del fondo.- Cerrad el pico, hombre, que estoy hablando.

- ¡Hazle caso a Henderson, inútil!- Se escuchó la voz de Merle con ese tono afeminado que se había empeñado en usar mientras llevara el traje puesto.

Daryl buscó a su hermano encontrándolo sentado en un taburete alto, piernas entrecruzadas y un cigarro manchado de carmín entre los dedos. Su mano libre acomodaba el codo de contrario imitando el gesto de una de esas grandes actrices de Hollywood con las que habían crecido y soñado entre las sábanas de su niñez y adolescencia.

Apartó la mirada de él con la misma rapidez con la que la había posado en su rostro enmarcado por la melena pelirroja. Merle se llevó un puño cerrado a la boca exhalando un eructo que logró aplacar contra sus dedos.

- Gracias, Jessica.- Le dijo Andrew a Merle guiñándole un ojo ganándose un beso volado del entrenador.- Bien, como toda buena fiesta, hemos tenido un karaoke…- Los vítores volvieron a rugir en la sala repleta de gente.- Sé que os habría gustado ver más interpretaciones de algunos de los aquí reunidos,- Merle sacó pecho en su taburete exhalando un aro de humo hacia el techo,- pero estoy seguro de que en la próxima fiesta, ¿Contaremos con ello?- Andrew miró a Merle quien acaparando todas las miradas esbozó una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.- Habrá que esperar. Mientras tanto…- Se volvió de nuevo hacia el público reunido,- hay algo que sé que os va a gustar. – El rubio junto ambas manos sobre su pecho mirándoles con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno o al menos nada que salvaguardara la vergüenza y dignidad que les pudiera quedar.- ¡El desfile previo a la elección del Rey y la Reina!- Dijo con euforia arrancando un grito eufórico entre los presentes, envuelto en aplausos, vítores, risas y palmadas entre los chicos reunidos.

- Oh mierda…- Susurró Daryl viendo el entusiasmo entre los presentes al escuchar el anuncio.

- Lo sé, lo sé, en la fiesta anterior no tuvimos ocasión de hacerlo y sé que estáis deseando de participar en esta así que… ¡CHICAS!- Dio una palmada con un agudo silbido.- ¡Las damas primero! ¡En fila, por favor!- Pidió con las manos a ambos lados de su boca para hacerse escuchar mejor.- Que alguien mire fuera por si no se han enterado. ¡En 5 minutos empezamos!

Pronto varios de los participantes se abrieron paso hacia el jardín trasero anunciando la nueva actividad preparada, animando a que participaran la mayor cantidad de gente posible. Daryl pegó su espalda contra la pared, intentando mimetizarse con el tapizado de la pared y la estantería de libros a su lado. Beth dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando a un borracho, tropezándose con los pies de Daryl quien la sujetó a tiempo, librándola de caerse al suelo, peluca, camaleón y sartén en ristre.

- Gracias.- La escuchó susurrar con su trasero contra él.

Dary metió la mano en su bolsillo asegurándose de que la tortuga seguía respirando. Un leve mordisco en la yema de su dedo se lo certificó. Beth le miró con una ceja arqueada, la mano de Daryl le estaba tocando el trasero a pesar de las capas de tela que les separaban.

El hombre carraspeó sacando la mano de su escondite y colocándola con cierta incomodidad en la cintura de ella, obligándola a apoyar su espalda contra su pecho. Daryl apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia de Beth sintiendo la cola del camaleón escurrirse bajo su camisa en el cuello entreabierto.

Un coro de risas proveniente de las escaleras hizo que ambos se asomaran hacia el pasillo. Como dos adolescentes, Gareth y Rachel descendían las escaleras, ella en la espalda de él lanzando purpurina a diestro y siniestro; el látigo del chico bajo recaudo, sujeto a la cintura de su pantalón. La sonrisa de Gareth no tenía rival, ¿qué coño habían…? Daryl exhaló un suspiro mirando hacia otra parte, se podía imaginar qué habían estado haciendo allí arriba. Más viendo el pelo revuelto de ello, la sonrisa de gilipollas de Gareth (aunque esa parecía ya marca de la casa) y las mejillas encendidas de la morena.

Nada más aterrizar en el último escalón, Rachel se apresuró en poner ambos pies en el suelo e ir corriendo al encuentro de Beth, estrujándolos con el golpe a los dos.

- Maldita sea…- Masculló Daryl frotándose la nuca, ahí donde se había golpeado contra la pared.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera lanzarle una mirada airada a la loca amiga de… Dos dedos impregnados de purpurina aterrizaron en su frente. Por lo que pudo sentir le había dibujado una cara…

- Mantén las distancias, niña.- Le espetó a la morena frotándose con energía la purpurina de la frente, extendiéndola más todavía entre las risas de Beth, Rachel e incluso de Gareth.- Esa risita West, ¿quieres perderla de por vida?- Le amenazó Daryl viéndole al chico encogerse de hombros sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa.

- Sólo quería curarte.- Le dijo Rachel haciendo un mohín con la nariz.-

- No necesito que me cures.- Le aseguró Daryl desviando la mirada en otra dirección.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermano que miraba con cara de Matahari la nuca de Gareth, las manos del chico en la cintura de Rachel y el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel descubierta de la chica.

Daryl se golpeó de nuevo la cabeza al sentir de nuevo el dedo índice de Rachel recorrer su nariz de norte a sur. El entrenador suplente la apartó de un manotazo.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieta? ¿Qué coño le has dado, West?- Le preguntó al moreno quien escondió su risa en el cabello de la joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel le miró con ojos serios, asustándole. No era muy habitual ver esa expresión en la cara de la amante de los unicornios, gnomos y seguro que hasta de los trolls, no en vano estaba haciendo manitas con un maldito diablo.

- En estos momentos, en otro mundo, usted y yo entrenador suplente Robin Dixon, formamos una familia numerosa.

Beth miró sorprendida a su amiga pero sin poder evitar reír al escucharla. Estaba más que acostumbrada a momentos como ese. Hacía pocos días que le había asegurado que en otro mundo, ella huía de una agente que la mantenía encerrada en un hospital, y que se abría paso entre zombis con una pistola y un escalpelo. Rachel tenía una gran imaginación…

- Sí, claro, y en ese mundo del que hablas yo llevo coletas… No te jode…- Masculló entre dientes moviendo su peso de un pie a otro, incómodo. Los ojos de esa chica sobre los suyos le estaban comenzando a acojonar.

- No, creo que le gustan más las trenzas.- Murmuró Rachel con su dedo índice de purpurina en el mentón. Deslizó el dedo hacia sus labios cubriéndolos de más brillantina sin dejar de pensar.

- ¿Daryl con trenzas?- Le preguntó Beth soltando una risotada. Daryl le dio un apretón en el costado, viéndola doblarse sobre sí misma.- ¡Hey! Seguro que estarías… encantador.- Le dijo ella divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

- Voy a por una botella de… lo que sea.- Farfulló Daryl librándose de las risas de Gareth y Beth, pero sobre todo de la mirada curiosa de la morena sobre él.- Todos jodidamente locos...

El hombre, ardilla a la cintura, alas y ballesta a la espalda, huyó de la gente en busca de alcohol. Entró en la cocina y se apresuró a revisar las botellas medio llenas que perlaban la mesa. Tras dudar entre una botella de whisky o una de tequila, se llevó el escocés a la boca dándole un largo trago.

Con la botella bien sujeta de su cuello en su mano derecha, y la izquierda secando la comisura de sus ojos, se volvió hacia la nevera frente a la que se encontraba agachado el pelirrojo de la navaja.

Le dio otro largo trago a la botella sin quitarle ojo de encima. El chico cerró la nevera con algo sujeto en su mano. Daryl le vio llevarse la mano al bolsillo, sacar la navaja con un movimiento experto y clavarla en el extremo superior de la piña. Jack alzó la mirada unos instantes al sentirse observado, bajándola de nuevo a su presa cuando comprobó de quién se trataba. Le quitó las hojas y parte de la corteza. Cortó un trozo y lo pinchó en la punta de la navaja. Extendió la porción hacia él.

- ¿Te gusta la piña?- Le preguntó Jack viendo a Daryl sopesar su oferta unos segundos antes de aceptar la pieza de fruta llevándosela a los labios. La mezcla entre el dulzor de la piña y los restos de whisky no le resultó del todo desagradable. No se terminó de comer del todo la porción que el pelirrojo le había dado y con disimulo la coló en su bolsillo, sintiendo la boca de la tortuga cerrarse alrededor de la fruta casi de inmediato.

Jack cortó otro trozo de la piña y se lo llevó a la boca, masticándolo con calma, relamiéndose los labios para salvar su mentón de impregnarse del jugo de la fruta. Dejó la navaja clavada en el interior de la piña y la pegó contra su pecho, como si de un tesoro se tratara.

- ¿A dónde vas?- Le preguntó Daryl al verle dirigirse a la puerta que daba al resto del interior de la casa.

- A comer a otra parte.- Le dijo sin mirarle ni detenerse un instante.- Y a disfrutar del desfile.- Añadió con una media sonrisa serena llenándose la boca con un nuevo trozo de piña. – Una pena que no haya frambuesas…- Susurró el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

* * *

_Sinceramente, esta fiesta se está convirtiendo en la historia interminable, pero lo estoy gozando igual jajajaja Aún quedan cosas por escribir en ella, cosas que he ido pensando con el tiempo y que espero poder volcar en el papel si me lo permitís *-*_

_Mil gracias por vuestra paciencia, comentarios, ánimos, peticiones. A quien dejó el mensaje de Guest: Anthony no podía faltar, debía aparecer, se lo debo jajajaja _

_Espero que aunque la pareja del momento no haya aparecido mucho, hayáis disfrutado igual del capítulo._

_¡Nos leemos pronto espero! Toco madera!_


	10. Sin palabras IV

_Quería aclarar una cosa ya que alguien me lo dejó a modo de review en el anterior capítulo. **Este fic no es un bethyl puro y duro, no me centro únicamente en esa pareja ni lo voy a hacer.** El primer capítulo nació como un OS que ha ido evolucionando y tomando cuerpo incorporando más personajes (en realidad es como un "spin off" de otra historia ajena a ésta en la que el "bethyl" era algo "colateral", secundario y que ocurría en paralelo a otros hechos no recogidos en el primer capítulo). Si lo que buscáis es una historia con ellos dos como únicos protagonistas, disculpadme por haberos hecho perder el tiempo estos nueve capítulos. Habrá capítulos en los que no aparezcan, otros en los que se lleven el lleno del mismo, y otros en los que compartan espacio con los demás. Si os interesa saber de sus amistades, compañeros de trabajo y estudios y mascotas pertinentes, creo que puede ser de vuestro agrado que continuéis con la lectura. _

_Este fic nace del puro divertimento, de las ganas de pasar el rato e intentar canalizar gran parte de las ideas locas que se me cruzan sobre los personajes, en él. Y si quienes lo leéis disfrutáis con ello, hago la croqueta de la alegría de aquí a Siberia vamos. No es un fic que pasará a la historia por su seriedad, es más que evidente, pero el rato tan bueno que paso cada vez que escribo de él, es impagable. Y mucho menos puede decirse que me ciño al canon porque estaría mintiendo cual bellaca. Lo sé, lo sabéis, lo sabemos._

_Dicho esto, nada de la serie mi pertenece y mucho menos de los comics._

_Advertencias: fruta, armarios, desfiles, ¿celos?, envidias, purpurina, peleas de gatas, ¿mujeres de palabra?, Merle siendo Merle, acercamientos…_

_Perdonad las posibles erratas... _

* * *

**Capítulo X**

Jack masticaba la piña con parsimonia, mordiendo la pieza, sosteniéndola entre sus dientes para volver a clavar la navaja en cada nuevo trozo. Pasó la lengua por la hoja de la navaja recuperando el jugo de la piña que amenazaba con alcanzar los dedos con los que la sostenía.

Pasó junto a Gareth quien había logrado encandilar a Rachel con su sombrero de explorador, su látigo y su sonrisa de encantador de serpientes. Sonrió con calma a Beth quien le devolvió el saludo con una leve agitación de su mano derecha. Recorrió con la mirada los rostros de los presentes, reparando en Andrew, subido a su taburete como un ave de rapiña, flotador aún perfectamente en su sitio.

Jack encontró un hueco junto a la chimenea apagada. Se apoyó contra la columna de piedra maciza y depositó su sombrero sobre la repisa. Cortó un nuevo trozo de piña y se lo llevó a la boca a la par que Andrew se erguía en su podio particular, haciendo equilibrios para no caer encima de la gente.

- ¿Creo que es hora de empezar, no os parece?- Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó su rostro mientras deslizaba las gafas de sol hasta casi la punta de su nariz.- ¡CHICAS!- Un grito eufórico femenino reverberó con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes. Andrew rio viendo a una compañera de clase abrirse paso entre la gente.- Una por una, id subiendo aquí arriba por favor.

Jack esbozó una media sonrisa, secándose una gota de jugo de la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano. Vio con facilidad la inconfundible melena morena de Rachel entre el grupo de chicas que comenzaron a subir al improvisado escenario, seguida de Beth a pesar de la mirada de cavernario que el entrenador suplente le estaba dirigiendo a la chica. Vio como la sartén que la chica sostenía entre sus manos aterrizaba en el hombro del entrenador, viéndole rodar los ojos mientras ella le decía algo, ceño fruncido y dedo acusador en alto. El hombre se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos en signo de rendición dándole la espalda para volver a su sitio.

Los dientes de Jack se quedaron clavados sobre la piña sin masticar varios segundos cuando vio a Jean, con su sombrilla cerrada y una expresión solemne en el rostro mientras seguía los pasos de las demás chicas.

Cuando la chica echó una ojeada a la sala, reparó en la mirada de Jack. El pelirrojo no tardó en dedicarle una sonrisa amarillenta, que contrastaba por completo con su mirada seria sobre ella. Jean le miró con inquina, gesto poco esperable de una Geisha, Jack le correspondió el gesto llevándose dos dedos al inexistente vuelo de su sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza, inclinándolo a modo de saludo.

Jean rodó los ojos y volvió su mirada al frente, su expresión lejos de la solemnidad que había portado hasta el momento. Jack agachó la mirada aguantando una risotada al masticar la pieza que tenía en la boca. Se humedeció los labios con la vista fija en el escenario, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver los ojos de Jean sobre su silueta. Se llevó el pulgar a los labios limpiándolo de los restos del jugo de la piña y volvió sus ojos hacia la chica.

Para cuando Jean se percató de que Jack era consciente de su escrutinio, él ya le había guiñado un ojo y ella se esforzaba en que el rubor en sus mejillas no atravesara el maquillaje que empalidecía sus facciones.

El chico masticó la piña entre risas y miró hacia el escenario donde Rachel se dedicaba a cubrir con purpurina a todo el que estuviera en el radio de sus pulmones. Gareth por su puesto estaba entre ellos con una sonrisa que ni una apisonadora lograría borrarle. La chica saltaba de un lado a otro, agitando sus alas, esa corona de flores sobre su melena oscura. Merle a su lado en el taburete, agitaba la varita que la chica le había pedido sostuviera tras teñirle la mejilla de un beso con purpurina.

- Sabéis que somos unos malditos privilegiados contando con la presencia de semejante bella hada, ¿lo sabéis, verdad?- Comentó Andrew guiñándole un ojo a Rachel quien se afanó en cubrir parte de su pelo rubio con brillantina.- Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia.- Le dijo galante, besando su mano. La sonrisa de Rachel se amplió más todavía mientras de un salto bajaba del escenario aterrizando encima de Gareth, cayendo los dos al suelo. El moreno alzó su pulgar en alto.- Parece que no se han roto nada, bien. ¡La siguiente por favor!

Una ligeramente nerviosa Beth, subió al escenario cuidando de no pisar el bajo del vestido o que alguien hiciera lo mismo con su peluca rubia. Cuando pasó junto a Merle, éste le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora. La rubia apartó la mirada con rapidez buscando por el rabillo del ojo al príncipe de los ladrones entre el gentío. Daryl quien había visto el intercambio se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con la mirada clavada en sus botas.

Andrew sonrió a Beth y le indicó con un brazo extendido que avanzara hasta el borde del escenario, camaleón al hombro.

- Es imposible hacer una fiesta sin que la realeza haga acto de presencia, ¿no creéis?- Preguntó al grupo quien comenzó a silbar de forma apreciativa.

El chico escondió la sonrisa que pugnaba por aparecer en su rostro cuando vio la mirada que prometía mucho dolor a aquellos que se atrevían a decirle cosas a Beth, su escote encorsetado y su camaleón.

Beth sonreía de forma amplía con una mano en su cadera, las mejillas encendidas y el paso un tanto tocado todavía por la torcedura a manos de la tortuga. Le envió un guiño a Daryl que hizo que un pelo de la peluca se metiera en su ojo y comenzara a llorarle. Se frotó con fuerza hasta que logró sacarlo, el rímel de su ojo se había corrido un poco.

- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó Andrew viéndola asentir algo cohibida y con ganas de bajarse del maldito escenario.- Toda suya, señor Hood.- Dijo el socorrista haciendo que más de uno tragara grueso viendo al entrenador acercarse al escenario para ayudar a la rubia a bajar del escenario.

Daryl le apartó el pelo de la cara a Beth, sujetó su mentón con dos dedos de su mano derecha mirándole el ojo ligeramente enrojecido.

- Estoy bien, ha sido un pelo de la maldita peluca…- Murmuró Beth sintiendo las miradas de más de uno sobre ellos.- Volvamos a nuestro sitio.- Le pidió ella dándole un ligero empujón al hombro, aferrándose a la parte baja de una de sus alas, alejándose de la primera fila.

Andrew se bajó de su taburete de maestro de ceremonias y se acercó al borde del escenario para ayudar a Jean a subir al mismo.

- Bonita sombrilla, piernas.- Dijo Merle en su voz afeminada. Le echó una mirada apreciativa a la apertura que permitía ver la extremidad esbelta de la joven.- Creo que definitivamente, Piernas, es tu nombre real.- Jean se descolgó la sombrilla del hombro obligándole a Merle a agacharse en el taburete para librarse así de terminar con un ojo morado.

- Perdona, no te había oído, querida…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa perfecta y una mirada inocente que haría las delicias de cualquier cuentacuentos de libros Disney.

Andrew soltó la mano de Jean dejándola que llenara el escenario con su trabajo disfraz, su sombrilla abierta una vez más y esa sonrisa.

- No sé vosotros colegas, pero daría lo que fuera por haber descubierto una joya así en mis vacaciones en Japón el verano pasado.- Dijo el chico de forma apreciativa viendo a Jean guiñarle un ojo.

- No hace falta ir a Japón para encontrar una como ella, sólo tienes que ir al barrio rojo de aquí y…- Un vaso vacío que alguien había dejado a los pies del escenario, aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Merle, al igual que la mirada furibunda de Jean quien hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no usar su sombrilla como una banderilla. – No tengo sed, querida, pero gracias.

Jean le enseñó su dedo corazón en toda su extensión desviando su mirada hacia el resto del público sin dejar de sonreír.

Jack sonreía con su piña sujeta contra su pecho y un trozo de la misma entre sus dientes. La punta de la navaja descansaba contra su mentón, moviéndose a la par que masticaba. El chico se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente al ver la mirada de Jean reparar en él. Alzó la piña a modo de saludo en su dirección. Jean se apresuró en bajar del escenario mientras cerraba la sombrilla.

Una colegiala con trenzas y uniforme gris que parecía emular a Britney Spears, alguien quien creía que cubrir su cuerpo con un traje de latex rojo era atractivo, varias princesas de cuento sin clase, una gata que parecía más bien una pantera y unas cuantas chicas más disfrazadas, fueron desfilando por el escenario para deleite de todos los presentes.

- Bueno eso es…- Andrew cerró la boca cuando vio a Merle levantarse de su taburete y acercarse a él.- Claro, Jessica…- Le dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa ofreciéndole el brazo para "escoltarle" hasta el centro del escenario.- ¿Cómo íbamos a cambiar de categoría sin que ella hiciera acto de presencia?- Comentó señalando con un gesto de cabeza a Jessica Dixon, quien le dio una palmada juguetona en el antebrazo, plantándole un beso rojo junto al de purpurina que Rachel le había dado.

Andrew soltó su brazo del de Merle y dio varios pasos atrás cediéndole todo el protagonismo al hombre enfundado en el vestido rojo. Con gracilidad y el porte de toda una modelo, Merle dio varios pasos, giró sobre si mismo mirando a los presentes por encima de su hombro, guiñando ojos, lanzando besos y quitándose uno de sus guantes mordiendo la punta del dedo índice con una mirada seductora. Giró el guante en el aire una vez se lo quitó y lo lanzó al público, recayendo en la cabeza de uno de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol. El chico le dio un beso al guante y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Daryl hundió su rostro contra el hombro de Beth, la espalda de la chica contra su pecho, la mano de ella dándole palmadas de consuelo en su coronilla mientras reía viendo el despliegue de encanto femenino del hermano mayor de los Dixon.

- Creo que tu hermano está en auténtica armonía con su lado femenino…- Le dijo Beth con una sonrisa. Daryl giró su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos azules de la chica.

- Voy a tener pesadillas durante meses.- Beth rio negando con la cabeza.

- Seguro que no es para tanto…

Daryl gruñó contra el camaleón de peluche y le mordió la cola descargando su frustración en el animal. Seguramente no durasen meses las pesadillas con su hermano vestido mujer, seguro que el muy cabrón se encargaba de sustituir esa imagen con alguna mucho peor.

Sintió los dedos de Beth intentando separar sus dientes de la cola del camaleón, así que el hombro optó por morderle levemente a ella. La rubia soltó un leve grito y le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas logrando arrancar una sonrisa al entrenador.

- Ahora no, Daryl.- Le recriminó ella, enrojeciéndose en cuanto se percató de lo que había salido de su boca. El hombre enarcó una ceja y no tardó en apretar el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos con algo más de fuerza, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

- ¿Ahora, Beth?- Le preguntó con voz grave rozando la punta de su nariz contra la piel desnuda del cuello de ella.

Beth clavó sus uñas en las manos de Daryl quien no se quejó en absoluto, le gustaba la sensación, le hacía recordar las marcas que habían dejado en su espalda días atrás. Extendió su mano sobre el abdomen de Beth impidiéndole moverse, aunque ella parecía no querer hacerlo, sus labios humedecieron la unión entre su hombro y su cuello.

El bullicio a su alrededor les hizo percatarse de que los hombres comenzaban a desfilar hacia el escenario, alegrando la vista de las féminas reunidas en la fiesta.

- Es su turno, señor Dixon.- Le dijo Beth con las mejillas encendidas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta a escasa distancia de la de él.

- A la mierda el desfile.- Dijo él tomándola de la nuca, forzando su cuello para poder besarla sin miramientos.

Beth se aferró a su antebrazo, dejándose llevar por el ímpetu de Daryl, su calidez, sus labios cubriendo los suyos, marcándolos casi como propios por la la energía con la que le besaba.

Beth gritó cuando sintió a Daryl morderle el labio con más fuerza de la vida. El guante que le había acertado en plena mejilla era el culpable, más bien, el dueño del mismo que les miraba con una mano en la cadera y el guante pendiendo de su otra mano.

- Es tu turno, hermanito.- Le dijo Merle dando un paso atrás.- ¿No irás a pegar a una dama, verdad?- Le preguntó a Daryl al reconocer perfectamente la mirada asesina que su hermano le dirigía en ese instante.

Merle aprovechó que Daryl le dio la espalda para darle un azote con el guante.

- ¡Te están esperando, venga! Yo cuido de Rapunzel y del bicho.- Dijo señalando al camaleón mordisqueado.

- Merle no pienso ir a…- A pesar de la frustración que había sentido cuando Merle les había interrumpido, Beth sentía ganas de ver a Daryl allí arriba pasando la misma vergüenza que ella había sentido. Sabía que no se iba a exponer de forma gratuita de esa manera así que, le cogió del cuello de la camiseta y le besó con ansias, dejándole sin aliento.

- Cuando bajes, lo repetiré.- Le prometió ella, apartándose de él, moviéndole hacia el grupo de mujeres que no tardaron en cogerle y tirar de él hacia el escenario a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerse a su lado.

Beth agitó su mano a modo de despedida, humedeciéndose el labio mordido. Su expresión se volvió sombría y sin molestarse en mirar, le arreó a Merle con la sartén.

- Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te doy con una de verdad, Merle Dixon.- Le dijo en tono grave mirándole.

- Oh vamos, rubia, sólo lo he frustrado un poco más para que luego pueda abrirse paso entre tanta capa de tela con más rapidez.- Le dijo Merle guiñándole un ojo, recolocándose la peluca que se había movido por el golpe de la chica. – Me lo vas a agradecer.- Le sonrió con una mirada que gritaba "lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos." – Ais…- Suspiró Merle llevándose la mano con el guante al pecho, colocándola entre los globos que conformaban su escote.- Míralo, ahí arriba…

Merle cerró los ojos con una expresión de orgullo fingido que rompió con la seriedad de su compañera de conversación quien soltó una suave risa al comprender su expresión.

- Tiene estilo.- Dijo la chica viéndole moverse incómodo en el escenario, brazos cruzados, amenazadas de muerte perfectamente veladas en su mirada azul, y algo más candente cuando reparó en ella entre el público. Daryl no tardó en bajar del escenario, escurriéndose entre las mujeres más ebrias que se afanaban en tocarle las alas, los brazos desnudos y el trasero.

- ¡HEY!- Le espetó a una que coló su mano por el roto del pantalón que aterrizaba peligrosamente cerca de un cachete de su culo.

La chica se rio y no tardó en llevarse una mano a la boca y echar a correr hacia la maceta de una planta cercana, vaciando el contenido de su estómago.

Daryl sintió los brazos de otra aferrarse a su espalda, rasgando la camiseta en su espalda, ahí donde las alas estaban enganchadas por el peso extra de la mujer.

- Llévame al bosque y haz que olvide mi nombre.

Daryl sintió sus mejillas encenderse como un farolillo chino y se escurrió de los brazos de la chica quien terminó en brazos de una amiga, llorando desconsolada su borrachera porque el ángel Hood no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Beth abrió sus brazos con una sonrisa comprensiva envolviendo a Daryl en ellos en cuanto llegó a su lado. La rubia rio contra su cuello al escucharle murmurar:

- Están todas locas, Beth…- Beth palmeó su espalda percatándose del roto de la tela, mordiéndose el labio para aguantar la risa. Tomó el rostro del cazador entre sus manos y le besó con la misma intensidad que el anterior beso que habían compartido.

- Una promesa, es una promesa.- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa diferente en la cara cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

- Dios, me dais arcadas…- Exclamó Merle quien había visto el intercambio.- Voy a preguntarle a Piernas cuál es su tarifa, ahora vengo.

Aprovechando que volvían a estar solos, a excepción de las decenas de alumnos que seguían acaparando el oxígeno de la sala, Daryl obligó a Beth a retroceder paso a paso hasta dar su espalda contra la estantería junto a la pared. Quizá el aire no corría lo suficiente en la sala, el balcón estaba abierto, pero Beth no le encontraba una explicación lógica a esa sensación de sentir el aire desaparecer de su entorno con el cuerpo de Daryl pegado al de ella, privándole de su espacio personal y de cualquier libertad de movimiento o huida. Una mano la mantenía en su lugar al apoyarse en su cintura, la otra ascendía por su pecho hasta terminar encontrando su destino en la pequeña porción de pared junto a la curva de su cuello.

La chica podía sentir a pesar de las capas de ropa que les separaban, casi cada músculo del cuerpo de Daryl contra el suyo. La mirada que en esos momentos lucía Daryl quemaba como las brasas del infierno, el mismo infierno que el cura de su parroquia hablaba los domingos en su misa y les advertía de lo peligroso y sencillo que era caer en él.

- No estamos solos.- Susurró la chica con una voz que no parecía la suya, maldiciéndose por lo dicho y a la vez queriendo dejarse llevar por la incandescencia de los ojos azules del "cazador" frente a ella.

- Lo sé.- Le dijo él al oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. El hombre sonrió contra su mejilla cuando la besó tras escuchar el suspiro escapar de los labios de Beth. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la joven cerrar los ojos unos segundos antes de mirarle de lleno con una promesa clara en sus ojos azules. – ¿Te importa que sea así?- Le dio un apretón en la cintura, su mano libre acarició su mandíbula, obligándole a girar el rostro para besársela hasta alcanzar su fino cuello.

- Depende…- Susurró ella hincándole las uñas de su mano izquierda en el antebrazo. Beth se aventuró a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor viendo para su alivio que nadie estaba reparando en ellos en ese pequeño rincón. - ¡Daryl!- Exclamó ella en un grito contenido cuando sintió sus caninos hundirse en su piel tal y como antes lo habían hecho en el camaleón.

- Lo siento,- se disculpó él sin un rastro de remordimiento en su voz o en sus gestos.

Humedeció la marca dejada en su cuello y creó una similar pero no tan visible a su lado. Beth se mordió su labio herido aguantando a duras penas las ganas de encerrarse con Daryl en el baño o en un maldito armario si hacía falta.

Él logró deslizar la tela del vestido de su hombro para descubrir más piel que no tardó en ser víctima de sus labios, lengua y dientes. Las manos de Daryl ascendieron a la par por su cintura, apretando el corsé a su paso mientras su rostro se desviaba hacia el escote de Beth. Antes de aventurarse en ese territorio no pudo evitar alzar la mirada con una muda pregunta en los labios.

- Tú verás lo que haces, Dixon.- Le dijo Beth con la respiración entrecortada enterrando una mano en su pelo.- Pero hazlo ya.

Daryl esbozó una media sonrisa y besó su esternón a escasos milímetros del nacimiento de sus pechos. Sintió el torso de Beth contraerse, aguantando la respiración, a la espera del siguiente punto donde la iba a besar, y no le defraudó. Sus manos apretujaron más su menudo cuerpo a la par que pegaba su torso al de ella. Beth tironeó de su pelo ante un nuevo mordisco que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría cubrir pero que él se había encargado de crear en el borde del corpiño.

La rubia ignoró el dolor de su nuca al golpear la estantería tras ella, haciendo tambalear algunos de los libros que allí se encontraban. El jarrón sin flores de la última balda se acercó unos milímetros hacia el precipicio.

- Maldito vestido.- Farfulló Daryl ascendiendo de nuevo beso a beso hacia sus labios.- Pero no te deshagas de ese corpiño.- Le pidió sellando su boca con la suya.

Daryl lanzó una mano contra el borde de la estantería ante el tirón que Beth le dio para atraerle aún más todavía contra ella, haciéndole perder el pie por unos instantes. Sonrió en el beso, aguantando un gemido cuando los dientes de la chica rasgaron la piel de su labio inferior.

Se separaron con las respiraciones acelerados y las ganas de terminar lo que acababan de empezar allí mismo clara en sus rostros.

- Debimos quedarnos en ese descampado.- Dijo Beth besándole el mentón, rozando con el borde de sus dientes su mandíbula.

Su mano derecha descendió por su espalda hasta aterrizar en el roto de su trasero, clavándole las uñas. Daryl siseó entre dientes cogiéndola con fuerza de la nuca estrellando su boca en la de ella.

- Hay un armario bajo las escaleras.- Le dijo Daryl dejando la ballesta sobre la última estantería junto al jarrón, lejos del alcance de cualquiera. Beth rio ante su sugerencia sin soltarle.- Lo sé, primero lo hacemos en un baño y ahora en un puto armario.- Daryl exhaló un suspiro de frustración tomando con cuidado entre sus manos el rostro de Beth.

- Daryl…- La chica se aferró a las muñecas de él.- Ahora mismo me importa poco el espacio.- Se colocó de puntillas, salvando la distancia entre ambos, pegó su boca al oído de él.- Sólo quiero repetirlo.- Apartó su rostro del de él y le miro.- Me da igual el donde. ¿Estamos?

- Menos mal.- Le dijo él aliviado besándola de nuevo y tirando de su mano en dirección al armario bajo las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y buscó a tientas la cadena que encendía la bombilla que colgaba del techo, iluminando el pequeño habitáculo. Beth apartó a un lado las prendas que colgaban del techo y le cogió del frente de la camiseta, metiéndole con ella en el reducido espacio. Cerró la puerta tras él.

Beth intentó apagar la luz pero Daryl se lo impidió.

- Quiero verte.- La chica tragó grueso y bajó la mano mientras Daryl le quitaba la peluca y la colgaba de una percha vacía. Enterró sus dedos en su melena rubia, deshaciendo el moño en el que lo había recogido para colocarse la peluca.- Así mejor…- Murmuró para sí besándola con una calma de la que había carecido al otro lado de esa puerta.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que el tema de los espacios ligeramente pequeños les atrae a este par, ejem... Merle por su parte sigue en comunión con su lado femenino y con su "guerra abierta" con Jean... ¿Qué pasará? Habrá que esperar para saberlo._

_¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro seguimiento de la historia, seáis de dónde seáis!_


End file.
